Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension
by neomoon585
Summary: Sequel to "Night of Shadows." Free from his imprisonment, the Eon Lord has unleashed his wrath upon the world, determined to bring forth a new age of darkness. As evil spreads over the world like a plague, the Guardians find themselves teaming up with many new allies. Luna and Chinook must fulfill their destinies and go on a perilous quest to stop the Eon Lord once and for all.
1. Awakening

**It's finally here! The First chapter of the third installment of the Legend of the Guardians trilogy! **

**I don't own any Danny Phantom characters, only Luna, Chinook, Buck, and Hiro. ****Rebecca is only owned by ****GoldGuardian2418. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

_Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. But sometimes fear clouds our vision. Sometimes our strength gives out. And yet, sometimes when all seems lost, a light shines through the darkness, and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage can turn the tides of war._

_I'd never lost any of my hope even though many were starting to. It's been two years since the Guardians left on their mission to prevent the Eon Lord's return, but they haven't return. In order to find them, I had summoned a worthy warrior who will search for the Guardians and their friends and bring them back home to us. Lucky for him, he won't make this journey alone without a couple of expert trackers._

_I know that he will succeed, but then again I know everything._

* * *

**-Ruins of the Mountain of Chronos-**

It was dark and gloomy inside the tunnel of what was left of the deadly Well of the Night as well as the Mountain of Chronos. Inside the tunnel, a mysterious set of enemies were walking through it. They were six of them; three were leading the way with torches, two were behind them carrying a heavy chest, and the last one was their general who was twice their size. They were black skinned ghouls with gleaming green eyes and the general had spikes, fangs, red eyes and black skin with heavy armor while carrying a spiked shield and a dangerous weapon.

The group went deeper onto the ruins. Little did they know they were being followed. A figure who was young adult with pale skin, auburn hair, and green eyes wearing a mahogany hooded coat with a reddish cape, black pants, and sandals.

Alongside him were two ghost wolves, one male and one female. The male has black fur with neon green patches around its eyes, neon green eyes and hair on top of its head that rolls down to its neck and a gray underbelly. The female was a silver blue with a sky blue line from her forehead all the way to her tail, a white patch on her chest and red eyes. The three of them followed quietly behind the ghouls as they finally reached their destination.

"We're here, sir." The small ghoul told his general as they came closer and was amazed by their discovery: it was a giant clear blue crystal containing six figures inside it. There were 3 ghosts (Nocturne, Ghost Writer, and Fright Knight) and 3 halfas (Luna, Rebecca, and Chinook) where they remained frozen after their fight with the Ghost King.

From afar, the male wolf whimpered as he was worried for the safety of the young halfas until the cloaked figure calmed him down, not wanting to receive extra attention.

The Dark general studied the crystal and ordered his underlings: "Break it open."

One of them walked closer to it with an iron club and slammed it against the crystal. This caused the crystal to glow brightly as voices echoed around the cave.

**"CHINOOK, STOP!"**

**"I... I can't..."**

**"Get close to me! NOW!"**

The enemies watched as the crystal began to crack as the whole cave shook. They shielded themselves as the crystal shattered completely, releasing the people inside it. They were unconscious but alive.

The general came closer to them and glared. "Shackle them!"

The ghoul underlings opened their heavy chest revealing four glowing, crystal like, green snakes and grabbed one. They grabbed Chinook and pulled him up as they put the snake on his neck. The snake suddenly wrapped around his neck area until it solidified becoming a sinister looking collar. They did the same thing with Luna, Nocturne, and Rebecca.

After that, they took those four away, leaving the others, as they carried them out of the area. The cloaked figure came out of his hiding place with his two companions who had observed the whole scenario unfold from the shadows. The female wolf barked to get his attention for she saw the two ghosts who were waking up from their slumber. He came to them to see if there was anything he could do to help them.

Ghost Writer and the Fright Knight groaned as they hold their foreheads until they were shocked by the stranger. He offered his hand to them which they accepted.

* * *

**-The Catacombs inside the Ruins-**

"Chinook, Luna, open your eyes. Get up!" Rebecca shook them awake as Nocturne did the same with Luna.

Luna and Chinook awoke and saw that they were in a dark area, wondering what has happened to them.

"Rebecca, what happened? Where are we?" Chinook asked her and noticed something was different from the girls. "And Rebecca, your hair is longer and so is yours Luna."

"I don't know. It's all a blur." Rebecca answered doubtfully.

"And you're right about our hair. It _is_ kind of longer." Luna said surprisingly as she felt her hair. Her hair had passed her shoulders as well as Rebecca. "Yours as well."

Chinook noticed his hair had reached the shoulders as well. He got up and felt uncomfortable. "My clothes feel tight. Either our clothes have shrunk or we have grown."

"Well, that is not important." Nocturne interrupted. "What matters now is that we have no idea where we are. Everything's a blur and my head's pounding."

Luna shushed Nocturne immediately as she heard booming noises. "Wait! That's not your head. I hear it too."

"What is that?" Chinook asked as everything in the room was brightening up by torches. He then notices that Ghost Writer and Fright Knight are not there with them.

"Writer, is that you?" Chinook called out to him, but no answer came. "Fright Knight?" He saw many hordes of ghouls and spirits chanting in rhythm on the ledges and realized that the four of them are in a giant stone platform.

"For once, I wish it was those two." Rebecca said worriedly as she saw the ghouls were cheering like they were in some ceremony. "What are they doing?"

"Well, let's not stick around to find out. Come on!" Chinook ordered as they began to walk away. But suddenly he was stopped by an unknown force and his shackles appeared in his neck while the same thing happened to Rebecca.

Luna groaned. "What is the matter with you two?"

"Uh.. Luna?" Nocturne pointed out at the shackle collars that they were wearing at it glowed emerald green. She noticed that they are attached to a peg on the stone platform, making them unable to escape.

"Oh. This can't be good!" the four of them said at the same time, knowing that they are in deep trouble.

* * *

**I apologize that this may be a small chapter to begin this story, but I have to organize a few things before I can continue uploading chapters. But don't worry because I will not stop writing.**

**Hope that everyone is enjoying the trilogy.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Meeting Hiro

**Here's Chapter 2! Sorry for the delay, college was killing me!**

**I don't own any Danny Phantom characters, only Luna, Chinook, Buck, and Hiro.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Hiro **

* * *

**-The Catacombs inside the Ruins-**

"They're awake! Don't let them escape!" The ghoul general shouts out to his minions. The minions then appeared at the platform where the guardians were.

"I don't know how long it's been since our last fight, but luckily, this isn't too different." Luna said eagerly to fight again.

"Well, get ready cause here they come!" Chinook cried out as the squadron of ghouls came to them instantly.

Because they were tied up in chains, the fight against their enemies was difficult but not impossible. Nocturne used his sleep dust while the rest of the halfas fought them off. Their ghost powers were unable to activate since their strength was not at their highest peak. Luckily for the siblings, they know how to fight hand to hand combat, thanks to the training that Pandora had taught them.

After they defeated the squadron, they saw more of them coming across a bridge, but suddenly the bridge collapsed and the enemies were stuck on the other side.

"Well, that takes care of that." Nocturne said calmly.

"What the matter, fellas? Can't get across? Such a shame!" Luna taunted them as she stuck out her tongue at them. But suddenly the whole chamber shook as the halfas couldn't maintain their balance.

"What's happening? Please tell me that was you." Rebecca asked nervously at Chinook.

"I'm afraid not!" Chinook answered as he turned to Luna. "Earthquake?"

"Ugh! Worse!" She cried out as the four of them joined together while they peered over the edge of the platform. Then suddenly, a giant hand appeared out of nowhere from below and a raging flame demon soon emerged from the fiery depths of the area as it roared loudly. It was a huge crimson colored monster with icy blue eyes, curved horns, giant claws, a long tail and giant wings on the back.

The four friends yelled at the size of the beast as they tried to escape but couldn't since they were attached to a peg on the stone platform.

"I knew I shouldn't have woken up today!" Nocturne shouted.

"I think I know why we were brought here: We're not prisoners, WE'RE THE MAIN COURSE!" Luna panicked as she realized they were going to be sacrificed to the beast.

"We have to break this thing; it's holding us down!" Rebecca said as she tried to lift the peg off.

Chinook came to her assistance as he helped her. "Don't have to tell me twice." The four of them pulled hard on the peg until it broke thus releasing them, but unfortunately, the chains remained on their necks. They remain tethered together as they fight off the creature.

The demon was huge but was vulnerable in some areas such as the hand, so they use their powers and focused it on firing only on the hands of the demon. It worked as the beast screeched in pain, but Chinook knew that they are unable to defeat it completely, especially in this fighting manner.

"These chains are slowing us down! We can't fight it!" Chinook told them as the chains glowed brightly. "We'll have to move in unison. Follow my lead!"

"Hey! Why should you lead?" Luna argued until they saw the demon about to slam them with his hand.

"Uh-oh... Take cover!" Chinook cried out as they all dodge the attack by flying in their ghost forms.

"Oh yeah, we still got it." Luna smiled as she missed being a ghost. "Okay... good idea... you lead, bro."

The demon attempted to stop the Guardians from escaping, only to be temporarily driven away when the figure, which followed them, shot the monster in the eye with an arrow, thus rescuing the group. The monster screeched loudly as it tried to attack the figure, but he quickly dodged it. The angry beast then fled underground leaving the halfas behind.

The Guardians breathed heavily as they were relief that they escaped unharmed. Chinook then saw the figure that went to check if the beast was gone. He wondered who he was so he could thank him, but before he could he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Luna, Chinook, you're alive!"

Chinook smiled as he saw Ghost Writer happily flying to them with the Fright Knight behind him. But suddenly he felt a force jump on him and saw that a familiar black wolf was on top of him, happily licking his face.

"BUCK! Is that you?" Chinook cried out as Buck barked happily as he wagged his tail. "Oh, I miss you, boy!" He said as he hugged his friend.

"Writer! Fright Knight! It's good to see you too!" Luna said happily as she hugged them both. "Are you guys okay?"

"Huh, you know, little stiff, pale, freaked out, not getting any younger, but we're good." Writer calmly said.

"It's good to see that you children are all right." Fright Knight said, pleased with their status.

"Hey this reunion is really touching and everything, but shouldn't we get going, unless you want to wait for that thing to climb back up." Rebecca said impatiently, not wanting to face the demon again. "I hate to think what it might do to Writer."

Ghost Writer glared at her since they didn't exactly were on good terms. Chinook then saw the figure and the female wolf from the ledge next to them as he waited for them to come.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know. He helped us when we escaped from the crystal and since Buck was with them, I knew that they were friendly." Ghost Writer explained to them. "All he said was 'Shhh, you're making too much noise."

"Well, I like him already." Rebecca smiled as everyone else chuckled.

The six friends then flew towards the stranger who patiently waited for them and calmly spoke to the halfas.

"Luna, Chinook, how do you feel? Anything broken?" The kind stranger asked worriedly.

"Shaken a little, but not too badly... thanks to you." Chinook answered calmly to him.

The young man sighed in relief. "I am relieved. I have feared that I might be too late. My name is Hiro and this is my friend Hana." He introduced himself and his female wolf.

Chinook's eyes widen at the mention of his name for he had heard it before. "Hiro... Hiro of the Yokai Warriors? You're the one that sent me the letter when we were at Kibosh's ship!" Hiro nodded. "You've been tracking me."

Hiro then explained his reasons to the guardians. "Yes, I have. For far too long, my friends. You see, when you didn't return to the temple with your companions, the Time Master, Clockwork, sent me to find you two. That was nearly two years ago."

"WHAT!?" Chinook cried out in disbelief as everyone's eyes widen at the truth. "Two years? But... that's impossible!"

"Well, that would explain your clothes being uncomfortable and your long hair." Ghost Writer pointed out.

"Yes, I'm sure this news comes as quite as shock. Forgive me for the brevity of my explanation, but I'm afraid that this is not the place to account for missing time." Hiro said as the chamber shook and a landslide blocked the entrance from where they came.

"We are not safe here. Follow me!" Hiro told them as they followed him on their way. They reached the edge where there is a row of platforms leading them towards the next room. "It's getting closer." Hiro said as he heard something big heading their way and jumped on the platforms while crossing the chasm with ease.

"You go first Chinook, it's safer... For me... Safer for me I mean..." Ghost Writer stammered.

"Quiet! You'll give us away!" Luna shushed Writer as she attempted to cross with Nocturne. "Besides, we can fly you know."

Ghost Writer sighed in defeat as they all flew towards where Hiro is and entered the other room. Inside they found a big Phantom Pool in the center of the chamber and the halfas went towards it.

"Hiro, please give us a moment to gather our strength." Chinook said calmly to their friend as Hiro nodded in agreement.

Ghost Writer and Fright Knight then joined Hiro as they waited. "You might want to stand back. This can get weird." Writer assured Hiro.

"It is fascinating... knowing how your kind can draw strength from these pools." Hiro praised the Guardians who smiled in return. "Halfas are truly remarkable."

"Yeah, you say that now, until one tries to kill you. And FYI, by "one", I mean her." Writer said pointing at Rebecca who glared back at him. "Not to mention that you also have to watch out for former dark spirit workers like him." He pointed at the knight who growled. He knew what he did was wrong and hope to make amends for his past.

"I am aware of Rebecca's past, but Clockwork trusts her, especially since she's his daughter now, and that's good enough for me." Hiro answered which made Rebecca smile. "As for the Fright Knight, I know that he wants to win back his honor by fighting for justice, especially by the Guardian's side." Fright Knight nodded in agreement when he heard Hiro's answer.

Chinook and Luna placed their hands into the pool and motioned their friends to do the same. "Go on Rebecca. You too Nocturne, Writer, and Knight."

The halfas and the three ghosts dipped their hands into the pools and felt their strength returning after some time. But suddenly the pool glowed brightly and an illusion of the Great Observant, Daeron, generated by the pool's power, appeared to the Ghost Guardians and their friends.

They were amazed by this and they listened to the wise ghost's message.

"Luna, Chinook, as the new Ghost Guardians, you can wield many abilities that others cannot. Now it is time to awaken these powers within you; Ice, Moon, Light, and Beast."

"Rebecca, while most artificial halfas can master only a single element, your exposure to the darkness by the injected ectoplasm inside you has gifted you with abilities most uncommon; Fear, Shadow, Energy, and Time."

The Great Observant nodded as his image disappeared from the pool while the others felt stronger as they got their ghost powers back.

"Yeah, our powers are back!" Luna cheered as she tested her energy sword which glowed brightly.

"Same here." Chinook tested his ice and ghostly wail powers and saw Rebecca testing her new powers.

"He said that I have powers like fear and time. I never had these before." She said sadly as she felt that she didn't deserve them.

Chinook comforted her. "I know you deserve these gifts especially the time power. It proves that you are now Clockwork's Daughter, no doubt about it." Rebecca smiled as she stared at Chinook.

"Oh! Before I forget, here. These are for you." Hiro said as he handed new clothes to Luna, Chinook and Rebecca.

"Clothes?" Luna asked.

"They are a gift from Clockwork and your friends from the Ghost Zone. I think it's appropriate since your clothes are a little small."

They quickly changed into their new clothes (in private of course) and they all love the new look. Luna's clothes consist of a light blue, long sleeved shirt, black jeans, cerulean sneakers, and her signature moon necklace. Chinook's clothes were a blue sleeveless shirt, with a black vest and belt, silver-gray jeans, black sneakers, and he received a necklace with a wolf's fang in the middle. And finally, Rebecca's clothes were a long sleeve, purple shirt with black jeans and boots, and she received a beautiful necklace that looks like a key, but the head of the key is in the shape of clock gears.

Seeing the necklace made Rebecca super happy since she knows it's from her father Clockwork. She then noticed Chinook's look while Chinook did the same to her. They quickly turned away as both their cheeks blushed into a deep red.

Nocturne helped put the moon necklace on Luna and blushed as he saw her in her new clothes. Luna noticed him and wondered.

"Is something wrong?" She asked surprising him.

"No, nothing's wrong, but..."

"But what?" She said softly.

"Well, you're... you're very beautiful."

Luna smiled as she was blushing hard by his sudden saying. "Thank you."

When everyone was done, they continued forward to find a way out of the ruins.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Escape from the Ruins

**Here's Chapter 3! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 3: Escape from the Ruins**

* * *

**-Waterfall Cave, the Ruins-**

The group continued to follow Hiro and the wolves to another part of the Ruins called Waterfall Cave. It was filled with a pair of waterfalls and stone pillars. As they entered inside, Chinook saw an opening from the top of the waterfall.

"There's light coming there. We must be getting close."

"Here, this way! This leads to the surface." Hiro said as he began to jump on the pillars towards the exit.

The rest of the group followed him behind, though they had difficulties trying to get over the waterfalls but managed to make it. However, as they were nearing the exit, the Fire Demon reappeared and attacked them once more.

"Not him again!" Luna groaned as Hiro and Fright Knight went ahead towards the beast.

"Keep going, we'll distract him!" Fright knight ordered as he took his sword and attacked the beast while Hiro shot arrows. The Guardians reached the top of the waterfall, but the Demon tried to punch them into the wall.

"Look out!" Chinook warned everyone as they quickly dodged the punch. The Demon's left arm became lodged into the wall and was washed over by the waterfall, and in a desperate attempt, it deliberately broke its arm off to free itself before retreating into the chasm from wince it came.

The halfas watched in shock as the beast lost its arm right in front of them. Chinook then suddenly saw something radiating in the broken arm piece. It looked like a dark purple crystal shard as it generated some energy from it.

"What is that?" He wondered as he peered closer to it. "I've never seen one like that before."

Rebecca quickly stopped him before he got near it. "Chinook! Be careful!"

"It isn't natural!" Hiro warned them. "That crystal radiates with dark power. Destroy it quickly!"

Chinook did as he was told and destroyed it with his ice claws. The crystal shattered along with the broken arm of the demon and the group then joined Hiro.

"That crystal had left me kind of weaker." Chinook admitted as he stretched himself.

"Yes. The crystal was created by the Eon Lord's forces in order to suck out ghost energy from any ghost or halfa near it. It is truly an evil power."

"Hiro, how much further do we have to go?" Luna asked.

"We are close to the surface. It's best that we remain unheard." Hiro assured them.

"All right, samurai man! I get the message. Sheesh!" Ghost Writer complained as they advanced to the last part of the Ruins until they had reached the final door, but it was locked. Hiro looked around for a way out of here until he saw some type of horn on a ledge at the ceiling.

"Hmm. The horn... it must be part of some sort of locking mechanism."

Ghost Writer groaned. "Honestly... why not just a lock and key like normal folks?"

"Sadly, there is no such thing as normal in this world." Luna answered. "Just live with it."

"I'll try activating it while you guys are on a look out." Chinook said as he flew up to the horn and used his ghostly howl to blow on the horn thus opening the door.

But then, when Chinook was blowing the horn, the ghouls came out of nowhere and attacked the group.

"Hurry up and open the door! Open, open, open..." Writer cried out to Chinook as they hold off the enemy. Finally, Chinook succeeded in opening the door just as the others finished fighting the enemy.

"Let's get out of here!" Fright Knight shouted as the whole group followed him.

But just as the Guardians were almost at the door, the Fire Demon appeared once again and grabbed Luna when attempting to jump out of its reach.

"LUNA!" Nocturne cried out as he tried to pull her out of the Golem's grasp using the snake chain that tethered them together and managed to free her.

"This way! Quickly!" Hiro cried out as the Guardians and their friends escaped through the gate just barely escaping the Demon's grasp as it tried to grab them once again.

The group was gathering their breaths as they had a close call from the Demon and Nocturne went to check on Luna.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes. I am now thanks to you." She said as she hugged him in gratitude which made Nocturne smiled and hugged her in return.

"You're welcome."

Chinook smiled at those two knowing that they really care for each other, but still wondered what did the demon wanted from them.

"What was that thing?" He asked Hiro.

"There will be time for that." He answered calmly as he studied the path which was a river leading to the exit. "We'll follow the river... it will lead us outside the ruins where there's a ghost portal that will lead us to shelter where we can rest. And then we're off to Amity Park, where Clockwork, your friends, and family will be expecting us."

The halfas followed Hiro outside where they found the portal that he talked about and they all entered through it.

* * *

**I know it's a small chapter, but I'm trying to make the story a bit longer. Don't worry because the next chapter is not far behind.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Recovering After Two years

**Here's Chapter 4! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 4: Recovering After Two years**

* * *

**-In a forest somewhere in Japan-**

It was nighttime in Japan and in the middle of a forest was a ghost portal where Hiro and the others had appeared right out of it. Luna and Chinook saw that they were in unknown territory but was amazed by the beauty of the nature in this land.

"Where are we?" Luna asked in awe.

"This is Japan, my homeland." Hiro answered as he went ahead. "You guys stay here and try to make camp to rest while I try to contact my allies."

"Okay." Chinook answered. When Hiro left, he then turns to Luna. "So what do we do?"

"If you want, Nocturne and I will go find some firewood while you, Rebecca, and the wolves find some dinner. As for the rest of us, they'll wait for our return."

"You're leaving me alone in the dark?!" Ghost Writer freaked out.

"Fright Knight will be right next to you." Chinook reminded him.

"Oh, thank you. I feel _so_ much better now." Writer sarcastically said as he rather be alone than to be with the knight.

While the two chained pairs went ahead to gather their things, Hiro summoned a black falcon that he considers as a friend. He wrote a letter to send it to Clockwork on the Main land.

"Go; Tell Clockwork I have found them." He softly said as he sent the bird flying toward its destination. He then joined the rest just in time for the halfas to return with their stuff.

Fright Knight then started the fire thanks to the firewood that Nocturne and Luna had picked up on their search. Chinook and his team succeeded in making a great catch because he brought back loads of fish from the river, a few birds, and a few berries for dessert. Everyone enjoyed the meal especially when cooked as they ate together like a family.

"This is good!" Luna commented as she tried the fish. "How did you do it?"

"With practice and patience, as well as some lessons from Skulker and Wulf when I was younger. Buck tracked their scents and caught the birds while Rebecca was an excellent fisherman or woman in this case."

Rebeca blushed in embarrassment as she was being commented. "It was nothing, really. I just want everyone to enjoy this dinner."

"And we do. For that, I thank you." Fright Knight lowered his head in gratitude as well as Hiro.

"You're welcome." Rebecca smiled.

"It would be better if I wasn't chained like a beast!" Luna complained as she tried yanking the chain hard only to accidently drag Nocturne with force.

"Ow! Easy!" He said as he felt his neck.

"Sorry, Nocturne. I forgot that we are stuck together. Not that you're not a bad person to be stuck with, I mean..." Luna blushed as Nocturne stopped her there.

"I understand. I care about you a lot, but this is not how I imagined our good times together."

The halfas agreed to this situation as they all tried to break the chain in various ways: Nocturne tried using his claws and sleepwalkers, but to no avail. Luna used her light sword, and when it didn't work she tried using Fright Knight's sword next, but it didn't work either. Finally Chinook used his eyes breath to freeze the chain but it failed. He even tried biting it off with his fangs as well as Buck's fangs, but it was hopeless.

"Ah, it's no use." Rebecca finally said in defeat.

"Maybe if we try twisting it..." Chinook said as he stopped biting it.

"Twist what? It's dark magic!" Rebecca exclaimed as she know that it's impossible to be unchained. Ghost Writer giggled at the scene.

"I could watch this all day." Everyone glared at him, not liking the joke. "What?"

The Ghost Guardians then sat down near the campfire after their failed attempts to get unchained. Chinook then looked up to the sky and felt a mysterious dark force brooding as he saw the sky being darker than usual.

"The Eon Lord... He's returned hasn't he?" Chinook solemnly asked which made everyone except Hiro wonder the same thing but in fear.

Hiro sadly nodded his head as he explained. "I'm afraid so my friend... Just shortly after your disappearance two years ago. He struck quickly, fueled by hatred and malice, reclaiming the throne at the Guardian's Temple, which through some dark magic; he now rules the Ghost Zone and started attacking the human world. Now the temple, which was once your home, is now a symbol of his dominance and we've been at war ever since. And every day, his forces grow stronger, and ours lose hope."

Everyone was shocked at the current disaster that is happening in their worlds.

"What about Father, Danny, and the others?" Luna asked worriedly to Hiro. "Are they safe or alive?"

"Don't worry. After the Eon Lord took control of the temple, most of the ghosts escape to the human world unharmed, and Danny Phantom has been protecting them ever since." Hiro calmly explained and Luna and the others sighed in relief, knowing that they are safe. "By now, he and his friends and family are working on a rebellion against the Eon Lord. But who knows how long it will last."

Chinook felt guilty after what happened. He felt like he abandoned them and left them defenseless. "I failed... They were all counting on me, on us, and we failed. How could I let this happen?!" He stomped his feet filled with regret until Rebecca calmed him down.

"Some things are beyond your control as well as ours. You shouldn't blame yourself. I know we don't blame you for anything."

"Chinook." Hiro kindly changed the subject as he spoke. "You're lucky to be alive, all of you. That was no ordinary creature back there at the ruins. It was an ancient fire demon from the Dark Realms. The demons are the embodiment of evil and destruction summoned by Chronos himself. These are dark times."

The group was in deep thought about the situation that's happening.

"Did my father ever think of us after all these years?" Rebecca suddenly asked.

"Of course he has. Nobody ever stop thinking about you or anyone else here." Hiro happily reassured them that they are not forgotten which made everyone smiled. Then Hiro suddenly remembered something important. "Before I forget, there's one more thing that I have to give you, Ghost Guardians."

Luna and Chinook wondered what he wishes to say as they stared wide eyed.

"I have some words that need to be relayed on to you and I want you to listen. I'll repeat your father's message to you, word to word." Hiro then took a deep breath and quoted the message spoken by Walker some time ago, hoping to send it to his children one day. He began:

**_My children, Luna and Chinook, in case I don't see you again, let this be my last words to you. My life will probably not last until you return. But, the problem at hand is not my own life. If Chronos takes over this world, it'll most probably return to a world that's based on survival of the fittest, with pain, fear, and darkness. We need to create a world where the righteous ones can live happily, even if they don't have the power to do so. _****_A world where everyone can live side by side with peace, love, and hope_****_. Luna, Chinook, you're going to take down Chronos and rebuild both our worlds. Use your lives for this one human and ghost race. If you win this through with justice, and your own fair intentions, that ideal Paradise will surely become a reality. My children, forgive me for not being with you in these dark times, but don't forget that I'll always be with you. The Original Ghost Guardians that have gone before you as well, and even your Mother, Aurora, too. Everyone is watching over you from the heavens. Do your best. You can't lose, my children. I love you with all my heart and I wish you luck for your victory and your safe return home._**

Hiro finished the message as he sighed deeply. "Walker, I have delivered the message. It has been sent."

Luna and Chinook had heavy tears falling on their cheeks. Everyone else was crying as they knew that the enemy had to be stop.

"He needs to be stopped. We have to stop him! Otherwise peace will be impossible to obtain!" Chinook declared as he wiped the tears away.

"Whoa Whoa! Slow down tough guy. We don't need to go around picking fights!" Ghost Writer stopped him there. "I mean, we just woke up after being frozen for two years... Got stuff to do."

"I hate to admit it, but he's got a point." Rebecca admitted which made the others stared at her in shock. "We can't force any of us to fight when we are wounded or even tired. I say we rest now and tomorrow we'll head back home."

"I agree." Luna said.

Chinook understood. "Then it's settled. We'll leave first thing tomorrow." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as the wolves howled too.

But suddenly, Luna and Nocturne were mysteriously hit by sleep darts, knocking them out.

"What the?" Ghost Writer overreacted. "Are they sleepy? Hey!" He saw Chinook and Rebecca knocked out by the same darts. Ghost Writer turned around to see a dart flying towards him as he tried to block it.

"NOOOOOO!"

He screamed as his vision turned to black.

* * *

**I cried after writing this message TT. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. The Yokai Warriors

**Here's Chapter 5! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 5: The Yokai Warriors**

* * *

**-The Yokai Village, Japan-**

It was morning and the sun was high in the sky as it shone brightly. Chinook had woken up only to discover that he was tied up against a pole with special anti ghost chains. He tried pulling it off but it was no use. He was surprised to see that Rebecca, Luna, Nocturne were tied along with him. He even saw Hiro tied to another pole next to him as well as Ghost Writer, Fright Knight and the wolves Buck and Hana in a cage.

"Finally awake, huh bro?" Luna said.

"What happen? One moment I was free and the next, more chains." Chinook complained as he hated being trapped like an animal. "I feel like a prisoner. Is there a bounty on us that I should know?"

"Join the club." Rebecca commented.

"I'm just a writer! I have rights, you know! This is an outrage!" Ghost Writer shouts out from the cage as Fright Knight groaned in annoyance.

"Well on the bright side, I'm glad that I'm not stuck with him." Rebecca whispered to Chinook who snickered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Writer yelled.

"Where are we exactly?" Nocturne asked as he saw that they're in a village located in a vast valley. There are wooden Japanese houses, lookout poles, a fence surrounding the village, campfires and torches. The valley was lush and green with trees and a vast river next to the village giving them a great source of water.

"This is the Yokai Village, home of the Yokai Warriors." Hiro calmly explained.

"The Yokai Warriors, like you?" Chinook said as Hiro nodded his head. "So, this is your home?"

"Yes. The Yokai Warriors are noble and honorable ghost warriors who defend the weak and seek justice. You could never find a greater ally than them. We are called that because the very first ghost warrior was known as Yokai who was the bravest and honorable of them all. When he passed away, his followers and family decided to name our tribe the Yokai Warriors in honor of him."

"That's amazing!" Rebecca said.

"But, if that's true, then why are you tied up like a prisoner?" Luna wondered as she found it weird that he was being punished.

"Well, let's just say that I have some issues with the chief." Hiro answered.

"Who is the chief?" Chinook asked him.

"Well, you're about to find out because here he comes."

The Ghost Guardians looked to see three Yokai Warriors coming to them. Two of them were young adults with pale skin like Hiro; only one of them has blond hair, green eyes and wearing a dark green tunic, brown pants, and sandals while the other one has black hair, red eyes and wearing a blue tunic, gray pants, and sandals. The two warriors were accompanying the chief of the tribe. The Chief was a middle aged adult with long white hair, red eyes, pale skin and wearing a mahogany tunic with a long red cape, black pants, and sandals He was carrying a sword in his hand as well as the others who are with him.

When the chief came to the prisoners, he scowled as he saw them as he spoke with an upset voice to Hiro.

"Halfas... Bah. Do you have little respect for our laws, that you form an alliance with the very ones who caused our misfortunes?"

"Chief Hakutaka!" Hiro spoke to his leader with respect. "Chronos... he alone is the one responsible for all of this trouble. These halfas are our last hope... you must see that!"

"Yes, yes... The Ghost Guardians... I know the story!" Chief Hakutaka spoke stubbornly. "But unlike you, I have not forgotten what they say Chronos was like when he was young all those years ago, back when he was known as Timegear, the son of Clockwork. And I have not forgotten either, what **She** has done."

The chief said as he pointed to Rebecca who glared as she didn't like the fact that he reminded her of her past as the evil ghost Phantana.

"I relied on you, Hiro, as I must rely on all of us in this village, to protect it." Hakutaka spoke as he blamed Hiro for bringing outsiders in the village. "But you chose to abandon us and bring the dangers of the outside world with you when you returned."

Hiro then defended his actions as he angrily spoke to the leader. "The dangers are already around us! Don't pretend to ignore them!"

"Hey! Can't you guys just stop arguing?" Ghost Writer cried out from his cages. "It's getting awkward for everybody."

Then suddenly everyone heard a warrior from the lookout posts shouting. "Ghouls! In the valley! Prepare your weapons!"

Just at that moment, hordes of ghouls and dark spirits came and attacked the village with fire bombs that set some houses on fire. Chief Hakutaka stared in horror at the situation of his village and growled Hiro.

"Now see what you have done?!"

Chinook then stopped him before he could do anything else to Hiro. "Look, let us go! We can help!"

"Our warriors can handle this." he answered not wanting to accept their help, but quickly changed his mind when he saw the enemy entering the main entrance with weapons.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn! Are you willing to let your people suffer for it?" Luna argued.

"Hey, a lot of weird stuff happens when they get upset. I'd listen to them if I were you." Ghost Writer said as he knows what the Guardians are capable off.

Chief thought for a moment and he knows that they are right. He then reached the key in his pocket and unlocked the Guardians and the ghost friends, except for Hiro who remained tied up.

"Let's go!" Chinook said as he transformed into Silverfang while Luna turned into Moona and they charged into battle.

"They're attacking the village! Form a defense!" The chief ordered as he fought off the ghouls.

The Ghost Guardians and their friends worked together to defend the village from the attack. Luna and Nocturne gathered the woman and children and took them to shelter while others put out the fires as well as fighting the ghouls.

After defeating the first wave of ghouls, Ghost Writer caught sight of a group of flying creatures heading towards them and recognized them as Ghosts, believing that they were going to be saved since they are on the side of good.

"Look, ghosts! Yes! We are saved!" He cheered happily. However, upon close inspection, he realized that they weren't ghosts at all, not the good kind anyway, but pure black, hooded, reaper-like creatures known as Wraiths that only resembled ghosts carrying scythes, and Writer panicked upon this realization.

"Aaaaagh! Those aren't our allies! We're all going to die!"

Their alignment with the Ghouls became clear when the Wraiths joined them on their assault against the Ghost Guardians and the Yokai Warriors.

"Protect our homes at all costs!" The warriors yelled out as they joined forces with the Guardians. With the united numbers of the warriors, the Ghost Guardians had an equal advantage against the enemy hordes.

Silverfang and well as Moona's powers had a great effect on the battle as they fought of the Wraiths. Fright Knight, Nocturne, and Rebecca helped out as well with their ghost abilities.

Rebecca's time powers improved in this battle as well as paralyzing the enemies in fear with her fear power. Nocturne's Sleepwalkers helped him defend the warriors as well as the Fright Knight.

After defending the Yokai village, the warriors came to check on the injured while Luna and Nocturne helped the woman and children leave the shelter. Chief Hakutaka looked around his village which luckily, had only suffered minor destruction thanks to the Guardians' support.

"Is everyone all right?" He asked his people and one of the warriors came to him with bad news.

"No. Ame is missing. He has gone upstream to search for herbs this morning and has not returned."

Chief Hakutaka was shocked by this news and everyone else was getting worried.

"We have to go find him." One warrior insisted to search for their fellow member, Hakutaka refused.

"No, it is too dangerous to mount a search now." He said as he didn't want to risk any lives today. All the warriors lowered their heads as they were upset by his decision.

Luna and Chinook wanted to help them even though the leader doesn't want any help.

"We'll go! We'll find your missing friend." Chinook spoke as the leader was surprised by their offer. "Hiro can come with us."

The chief looked at Hiro where he remained and thought for a moment. It wasn't long until he decided:

"You are free to act as you see fit, but Hiro stays here."

"But why? He's our friend!" Luna complained until Hakutaka spoke again.

"However, if you remain true to your word, and come back with Ame, I may reconsider." The Guardians agreed to his methods. "And don't bother returning before then, as you'll likely succeed only in attracting more dark spirits to our village."

"Fine." Chinook said as he turned to Hiro. "Don't worry, friend, we'll be back and we won't fail."

"I know. I trust you will succeed. Good Luck." Hiro wished them luck on their search.

Luna and Chinook then gathered their friends as they huddled together in order to come up with a plan.

"Okay. This is how it should go: Chinook, Nocturne, Rebecca, Buck, and I will search for Ame while Fright Knight and Writer will stay here in the village to keep a close eye on things." Luna said.

"But why do we have to stay here? I can help." Fright Knight didn't want to stay behind as he looked upset.

"I sure you would, but the village could use a couple of strong and loyal ghosts to protect them and help clean up the mess while we're gone." Rebecca explained.

Fright Knight understood as well as Ghost Writer who nodded in agreement. "All right. Go on but please be careful. I promised Walker that I'll keep a close eye on you two. I'll never forgive myself if anything happen to you."

"Of course." Chinook said calmly. "Ok, let's go guys!"

"Right!" Everyone agreed as they went on towards the valley to find Ame.

* * *

**This was a cool chapter to write. So what do you think will happen next? Better keep reading to find out!**

**To those who don't know why I chose those names for the warriors, it's because the Yokai warriors have a tradition to have Japanese names. Here are their meanings:**

**Yokai - "Spirit" **or **"Phantom"**

**Hiro - "Generous"**

**Hakutaka - "White hawk"**

**Ame - "Rain"**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	6. Finding Ame

****I'm sorry for the delay, I had work, college, and writer's block as well! ****

**So's here's Chapter 6!  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 6: Finding Ame  
**

* * *

**-Spirit Valley, Japan-**

The sun shone brightly in the sky which made the valley flourish with beautiful colors and sunlight. The valley was filled with various cliffs, plains, flowers, couple of Phantom pools, and a vast river flowing all around it.

Luna, Chinook, Rebecca, and Nocturne searched the Spirit Valley for a while but there's still no sign of the missing Yokai Warrior known as Ame.

"Have you found anything?" Rebecca asked Nocturne who returned from his search.

"Not yet. We've looked everywhere." He answered as Luna nodded.

"But, he must be around here somewhere. We can't give up!" Chinook said with determination. At that moment, Buck sniffed in the air as he caught a scent. "What is it, boy? Did you smell something?"

Buck barked in agreement as he ran off towards the scent. "I think Buck's got a lead. Let's follow him!"

The four of them followed the black wolf until they had reached the waterfall which made the river. "I think this is it, but I don't see anything." Luna proclaimed.

"Looks like it but maybe our eyes are getting in the way." Chinook said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rebecca wondered as Chinook turned into his wolf form and sniffed around. "There's something behind the waterfall." They came towards it until they discovered a cave behind the waterfall.

"A secret cave behind a waterfall. Clever!" Rebecca admitted as they all entered inside.

* * *

**-Inside the Waterfall Cave-**

The team finally reached the heart of the cave and stumbled upon the captured Yokai Warrior. He was a young warrior with brown hair, green eyes, and peach skin. He was wearing a red tunic with silver pants and sandals. Ame was shackled on the wall weak from lack of food and injuries.

"You think that's him?" Nocturne asked.

"Well, it has to be him, but let's just help him before anything happens." Luna suggested as they ran to him. But before they could reach him, they initiated a Ghoul ambush.

"It's a trap!" Rebecca called out as armored Ghouls came out of nowhere.

"I knew it was too easy!" Luna cried out in frustration. The team fought against the ghouls with Buck alongside them. Chinook clawed at the enemy while Rebecca defends his back side as she fired her ghost rays. Nocturne used his ghost inducing dust while Luna blew them away using her lunar wave attack. After defeating the group of Ghouls, they came towards Ame who struggled to rise.

"Thank you...friends." Ame thanked them as he knows that they are friendly. "You saved my life."

"You're welcome." Nocturne answered. "You must be Ame aren't you?"

"Yes I am. You've met Chief Hakutaka no doubt. Not all of us are in the same mind." Ame said as he studied their experience. Since Ame is known as the healer of the village, he tends to be calmer and friendlier than the chief.

"Well, that's putting it mildly isn't it?" Luna said.

"Can you move?" Chinook asked as Ame struggled to get up but couldn't as his face scrunched in pain. "We need to get you out of here."

Ame leaned on the wall as he stayed on the ground and sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry... I'm afraid my leg is broken." He guessed that as a result of being captured, his leg suffered a great injury. "Just go back to the village and tell them where I am..."

The halfas interchanged looks at each other and shook their heads. "Your leader doesn't trust us." Chinook sadly explained. "If we return without you, he'll likely assume the worst."

"Yeah, and blame us for it." Rebecca finished the sentence.

Ame groaned in annoyance. "Oh, the fool! I understand. Listen, there is a raft at the far end of the valley. If you could bring it here, perhaps I could pull myself onto it."

"All right, we'll do it." Luna interrupted.

"To launch it, you'll need the weights from the supply cave not far from here, but it's locked." Ame explained.

"That figures." Rebecca sighed as Ame continued.

"There is a hermit who lives beneath the waterfall at the other side of the valley. He has the key to pen the cave. Find him and you can unlock the cave and release the raft."

"Okay, first the raft, then the cave..., hermit, falls..." Nocturne muttered as he tried to remember the instructions which required to complete the task. "Got it!"

The young ones looked at him doubtfully but turned to Ame. "We'll come back for you. I promise." Chinook answered while Ame nodded.

* * *

Luna and Chinook, alongside their friends ventured to the other side of the Valley to look for the Hermit. They managed to enter behind the waterfall and found a secret corridor leading to the hermit's place.

"What is it with hermits and their solitary confinement?" Chinook complained as they were nearing to their destination.

"You know hermits: they're crazy." Luna answered as motioned her finger to a circle on her head.

Nocturne proclaimed, "Come now, saying hermits are crazy is like saying Clockwork is crazy. In a way, he is like a smarter and wiser version of a hermit. Anyway, I prefer the term 'eccentric' for them.

But once they reached the hermit's cave, they suddenly heard a scary noise.

"Do you hear that?" Chinook asked as he turned his head around listening to it.

"What is that?" Rebecca asked nervously. Suddenly the group encountered a swarm of skeleton ghost covered in shadow. The horde surrounded the group as more and more of them came.

"What are these things?!" Luna screeched as she prepared to fight.

"I don't know but for some reason, they looked strangely familiar." Nocturne answered as he protected Luna.

Both halfas charged at the monsters and clashed. The fight kept on for a few minutes with the hero's side winning. Luna clashed with her sword and managed to slice the phantoms when she got the chance.

Chinook growled as he blasted them with his ice beam freezing them while Rebecca blocked the enemy's attack just in time and shove them off. The shadow ghosts were about to strike but Chinook dodged at the last minute. He took this chance and slashes at them with his ice claws.

After defeating them, the team was breathing heavily from exhaustion. Then the Hermit known as Don revealed himself to the Ghost Guardians. The hermit was wearing a dark green cloak, a blue green tunic, brown pants and sandals. He had amber eyes, pale skin and silver hair and was carrying a staff with a blue crystal orb on it.

"Come closer so I can see you in the light." The hermit spoke in a raspy voice as the teens crept closer to him.

"Tell me, why have you returned come here?" he asked.

"What do you mean? My sister and I have never been here before." Chinook said confusingly.

"Not you two!" Don pointed at the guardians and then he turned to Rebecca an glared. "The female halfa!"

"You must be mistaken..." Rebecca answered as she wondered what he meant since she doesn't recall being here.

"Indeed, your appearance has changed, but not your eyes. Your eyes give everything away." Don explained as he stared into her brown eyes as he recognized them.

"You are the Dark Halfa Phantana, the terror of the Ghost Zone... The Eon Lord's puppet."

Rebecca, hurt by the truth, admitted to the hermit. "I was... but... But I'm not anymore. I'm not proud of the things I've done." She lowered her head in shame.

"Oh, is it that simple... to turn your back on Chronos?" Don asked her.

Chinook came closer to Rebecca and comforted her. "You don't have to listen to him, Rebecca."

"That's right. We know that you're our friend." Luna assured her as Nocturne nodded. Then they suddenly heard screeches and the four of them saw the same skeleton ghosts they fought a while ago on top of the canyon, wandering about.

"Did you not recognize the creatures that moved in the shadows?" Don explained to them as the others listened. "Pariah Dark and his forces too had served the Eon Lord, but more for their own greed and thirst for power and conquest than any true loyalty to him. This is how Chronos repaid them...Doomed to remain in the dark... feeding off the power from others, never being fulfilled."

"That may be true, but we are different." Nocturne defended them. "I was captured by Pariah Dark's soldiers but I escaped without harm."

The hermit chuckled until he cackled like a crazy man. "You think that any of you is safe? Have you ever wondered that you survived because the Eon Lord lets you? You can run ...but you can't hide Rebecca!"

"Rebecca! Let's go!" Chinook said.

Hearing the hermit's warnings has prompted Rebecca to feel extremely upset about this, and both she and the others walked away from the Hermit, not wanting to hear anymore of his words.

"The Eon Lord will find you..." Don cackled as he warned them of their fate. "Nobody escapes from Chronos' control completely and soon, you will feel his wrath!" The hermit then turned and returned to his cave.

As the guardians walked away, they were worried of what they have heard.

"Rebecca... are you okay?" Chinook asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" She answered loudly before she sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Well, I'm not! Was I the only one who was freaked out by that guy?" Luna exclaimed as she imitated the hermit's ways, mumbling his words as Nocturne chuckled. "Okay, at least it wasn't a complete waste of time. Tadaa!"

Luna revealed the gray key that she managed to swipe from the Hermit without him knowing. The others stared wide eyed in shock as they realized that now they could open the supply cave with it.

"How did you get it?" Chinook asked.

"I have my methods. I told Buck to get it while the Hermit blabbed away with his crazy talk. The Box Ghost could even pull that off." Luna happily explained.

"Impressive." Nocturne smiled.

"Well, watcha waiting for? Let's go!" Luna motioned the others to follow. As they walked, she saw Nocturne looking quite grim.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that... I wonder if what the hermit said was true about that I survived because Chronos wanted me to. What does he mean by that?" Nocturne said.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I trust you, more than you know. And I know that you will never hurt me or any of us." She then holds his hand, which made Nocturne smiled and held her hand in return as they returned to the valley.

* * *

**-Spirit Valley, Japan-**

The Ghost Guardians had found the supply cave and unlocked it using the key they had. They lifted the weights with difficulty as they were heavy and traveled to the end of the river.

There they found the raft Ame told them about. Using the weights, they launched it into the river and with all their might; they pulled it against the current until they reached the Waterfall cave opening.

Luna and Chinook saw that Ame was waiting for them while holding a wooden cane for support due to his wounded leg. He was relieved to know that they have returned with the raft.

"You've come back. Thank you." Ame said with gratitude.

"No problem. We're happy to help a friend in need." Luna said, please with their success.

"Let's get you home." Chinook said as they took him back to his village.

* * *

**-Yokai Village-**

The Yokai warriors, alongside Ghost Writer and Fright Knight, were busy rebuilding the village as well as tending the wounded. Fright Knight then saw the halfas entering the main gate with Ame.

"Look! They're back!" Fright Knight called out as he and Ghost Writer were happy to see their return.

"Are you guys alright?" Writer asked.

"We're fine. Thanks for asking." Chinook reassured him.

The Yokai warriors were surprised by their comrade's condition as they came closer to him.

"Ame! You are wounded! How..."

"I will be fine." Ame said, not wanting them to worry. "Thanks to these halfas and their friends." The guardians gleamed at their praise and gratitude as well as their allies.

"Ame, please forgive me." Chief Hakutaka bowed to Ame as he was ashamed. "These halfas willingly sought out to help you when I chose not to."

Hiro, freed from his chains, then came to his leader as the chief turned to him.

"I do not share your faith in these halfas, Hiro... but by putting you in chains, I committed an error."

Hiro shook his head. "We all make mistakes. There's no shame in that."

"Yes, and I shall try to atone for mine if you permit me." Chief Hakutaka said as he gave Hiro a permit leading to an unknown area. "Use the forbidden portal. It will lead you directly to the Ghost Zone and follow the path to Amity Park. If these two are indeed our last hope, then I bid you safe passage... and good luck."

"We could use your help, you know." Hiro offered an invitation for the Chief to join him, but didn't answer. "Very well. The invitation shall be left open."

Hiro bid farewell to his village as he, the guardians, Ghost Writer, Fright Knight, and even the wolf Hana went on to their journey.

On the way they found a cave where Hiro opened a secret passage using the permit and found a ghost portal in it.

"Wait. Hiro, do we have to go this way?" Writer said nervously.

"If we march quickly, we shall reach Amity Park by daybreak." Hiro explained.

"Yes, thanks for answering." Writer sarcastically said as the whole party entered the portal.

* * *

**I finally managed to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Calamity in Amity Park

**I'm very s****orry for the delay! Had lots of stories to finish and schoolwork to study!  
**

**So here's Chapter 7! ****  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 7: Calamity in Amity Park  
**

* * *

**-Ghost Zone-**

Hiro lead the Guardians through the Ghost Portal and they traveled for a while in the Ghost Zone.

"It's good to be back in familiar places." Luna said happily.

"I agree with you." Nocturne said.

"I can't wait to see Dad, Clockwork, and even Danny again. I hope they're alright." Chinook said hopefully. He hasn't seen them since they left the temple two years ago.

"Don't worry. I can sense some energy waves in the zone. We must be getting close to Amity Park." Hiro said.

"Finally!" Ghost Writer said.

"Speaking of which, since that place attracts lots of trouble lately, they should consider changing the name from Amity to Calamity Park." Luna joked which made everyOne laughed.

"It's been a while since I last saw it." Chinook explained.

"At least you got to see Amity Park. I've never seen it before." Rebecca said. "What's it like?"

"It's like any city or town except it has a habit of attracting ghosts there." Luna giggled as Rebecca did the same.

"So, every ghost is in Amity Park?" Fright Knight asked Hiro with concern.

"Most of them are while others are hiding in other parts of the Earth or in hidden parts of the Ghost Zone. The ones in the Zone are trying to hold off the army in a settlement known as the City of Bao."

"The City of Bao?" Luna wondered.

"My word. I haven't heard that name in years. I'm surprised that it's still there." Ghost Writer said.

"I agree." Nocturne agreed.

"But, what exactly is the city of Bao? I've never heard of it or seen it for myself." Chinook asked.

Hiro then explained as they were getting closer to the portal. "It is a city that was built long ago by the ghosts and humans working together in honor of their friendship and gratitude to the Ghost Guardians. Before Chronos, the Guardians and the ghosts were quite revered."

* * *

**-Amity Park-**

The group entered through the portal which led them to Danny's home. Nothing has changed much over the years, except maybe the mess is kind of bigger.

"Here we are, Amity Park." Hiro said. It wasn't long until Rebecca shushed everyone for she heard something. "Sshh!"

Everyone kept quiet and they heard noises coming from the outside. "I heard it too. Quickly!" Hiro whispered as he flew out of the lab with the others following him. When they reached outside Fenton Works on the rooftop, they saw only disaster.

"It has begun." Hiro managed to say as he saw the view.

Amity Park is right now a battlefield for The Eon Lord's army that is coming into town. The Dark Spirits, Ghouls, Wraiths, and skeleton's soldiers are coming in hordes, but was worse is that they are also bring siege towers and a battering ram for fire power. Luckily, the city is protected by an immense ghost shield around it, but barely holding on and most of the soldiers already managed to get through.

The humans were fighting them off using advanced ghost hunting technology given by the Fentons. Most humans were hiding from the battle while others joined the fight. But they saw that they needed help.

"This way." Hiro said as he ran towards the street leading to the Town Hall. "Stay close." Chinook and the others followed him behind, but suddenly a whole building collapsed after being shot down by a ghost attack.

"HIRO!" Luna yelled in alarm. The building blocked the path, separating Hiro, Fright Knight, and the wolves from the Ghost Guardians and their friends. Hiro gasped but was relieved to know that his allies are unharmed.

"I'm alright!" Hiro yelled. "But it's too dangerous to go this way. Go find Danny Phantom while Fright Knight, Buck, Hana, and I hold off the army!"

"Okay! Good Luck!" Chinook cried out as they were forced to go their separate ways.

"Let's go!" Luna ordered as they turned around to look for another way. Suddenly they stopped as they heard cries of help coming from a burning building.

"Help! Please! Somebody help us!"

"Chinook, look!" Rebecca exclaimed in shock as she saw there were people trapped inside by the fire.

"They need our help!" Chinook declared as the guardians decided to help them and transformed into Silverfang and Moona. Silverfang tried to use his ice breath but the fire just kept blazing.

"Save your breath, Silverfang. It's not working!" Nocturne said.

"There has to be another way!" the Wolf Guardian said as he heard the humans pleading for salvation. Then Moona knew what she had to do and said.

"I got an idea! Try to keep the flames down until we get back." She said as she and Nocturne flew towards the town's water park known as "_Floody Waters" _where they landed.

Moona used her telekinesis to gather up the water and carried it back to where the others were. With the huge quantity of water with them, they quickly poured it over the flames.

"Look! The flames are dying down! It's working!" Rebecca cheered.

"Go on! Keep it up!" Ghost Writer hastily said. Luna continued on until finally all the flames died down completely.

"We did it!" Moona happily cried as Silverfang and Rebecca cleared the door for the humans to escape. The human soldiers came out unharmed but shaken from the experience.

The lead soldier, who had armor and weapons with him, came towards the Guardians in gratitude.

"Thank you... Thank you. You saved our lives."

"It's no big deal... saving people, risking lives, dodging danger..." Ghost Writer bragged on.

"You're not enemies, so you must be friends, are you?" The human asked them.

"Yes. We are. Not every ghost is evil." Moona answered kindly. "If I may, have any of you guys seen Danny Phantom?"

The humans thought for a moment until one of them said. "I've heard that he went south from here, near the school. He might still be there if you hurry."

"Okay." The guardians nodded. "Thanks for the tip." Then they heard one of the human generals yelling out in alarm.

"Look out! Seige engines! They are sending in their war machines!" The general warned his troops as they fired their cannons and catapult on most of the enemy soldiers.

The guardians' eyes widen in surprise until Silverfang told the humans who were beginning to panic around them. "Listen to me! Everyone who can still fight must go to the borderline and help the others fend off the enemy!"

"The rest of you, run, get under cover and hide!" Moona ordered. The humans nodded and ran to their job while the others hid from danger.

"Okay, let's go find Danny!" Rebecca insisted.

"Right!" Moona agreed as they all flew towards Casper High.

"Okay! Wait! Putting out fires is one thing but..." Ghost Writer tried to reason with the kids, but it was no use. He scoffed and followed them. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

**-Casper High-**

"Hurry guys!" Moona cried out to her friends as they reached the school yard in a hurry, hoping to see their old friend again after two years.

When they reached for the football field, they saw Danny Phantom and his friends Tucker and Sam and his sister Jazz being surrounded by Ghouls and Dark spirits.

The evil ghosts charged at them, but then, Danny breathed in and released his Ghostly Wail which blew the enemy away scaring them off.

"That will teach them not to mess with us." Danny proudly said as his friends came to him. "I just hope we can catch a break."

"Man, if I see or even hear another dark spirit, it'll be too soon!" Tucker replied. Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off which made the boys groan. "Me and my big mouth!"

"Danny!" Silverfang happily called out to him which surprised Danny. The guardians hurried down to join them, but Danny positioned himself in a defensive stance.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Silverfang stopped running, not wanting to alarm his friend. "Danny, it's me! Chinook!" Silverfang reminded him as the others joined him. "Luna, Rebecca, Nocturne, and Writer are here too!"

Danny then cautiously went towards the guardians and looked into their faces. He stared but realized that they were his friends from the past.

"Chinook! Luna! Rebecca!" He happily cried as he jumped on them which made them laugh as they enjoyed the reunion. "What happened to you? You've changed!"

"No kidding! It's been two years you know. And look at you! You're taller, older, and stronger too!" Silverfang happily said to his friend.

"What's going on here?" Sam interrupted the moment as Danny stood up.

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz, you remember Luna and Chinook! We went to the Nasty burger with them and I told you all about our adventures together." Danny explained to them.

"That's them? But you're older now!" Tucker said in surprise.

"I think we just established that, genius!" Sam groaned.

"But what happened to you two? After you left, you never returned!" Danny wondered.

"It's a long story, Danny, and we're sorry that we worried you by our sudden absence. But now we should go help the humans fight off the enemy." Moona said.

"It looks like the team is back together again! In fact, you guys owe me for not including me in the last adventure!" Danny smiled.

"Trust me on this; you'll be happy that you didn't go on that mission. It wasn't a walk in the park, believe me!" Ghost Writer assured Danny.

Everyone giggled on his remarks since he was kind of paranoid lately.

"Ready to kick some Dark Spirit butt?" Moona asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted as they agreed.

"Then let's go!" Silverfang said as he transformed into his wolf form while Rebecca flew in her ghost form and the others followed.

* * *

**They found Danny after two years, but now it's time to fight. Keep reading to find out more.**

**FYI: Bao is the Vietnamese name meaning "protection."**

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	8. War Zone

**So here's Chapter 8! Long chapter but totally worth it!****  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 8: War Zone  
**

* * *

**-Amity Park-**

The Ghost Guardians, alongside Danny and his friends, raced down the streets of Amity Park and up some buildings that borders the edge of the Town. Danny noticed the wreckage of the other cannons and realized the one he spotted was the last one standing as the humans were using it as a last line of defense.

Down below, they saw a large black battering ram trundling up to the ghost shield and huge towers were scattered among the armies. Then, some Wraiths carrying Ghouls in their hands swooped out the sky and dropped their load near the cannon. The Ghouls then proceeded to attack the cannon once they have landed.

"Help," one human soldier cried out. "We can't let them destroy that cannon. It's our only chance against that battering ram!"

"Come on, guys," Moona shouted as she summoned her energy sword. "It's time we joined the battle!"

"I thought you never ask!" Sam said as she, Jazz, and Tucker prepared their Fenton Bazookas given by Danny's parents to fight with against the evil ghosts.

"Okay, Nocturne and I will defend the west side. Danny, Rebecca and Silverfang will defend the east side. The rest of you will keep the cannon and the humans safe from danger while you can." Moona instructed to her friends which they agreed without a doubt.

"Let's go!" She cried out as the team split up to do their part of the mission.

Together, Moona, Chinook and their friends kept the Ghouls away from the catapult and took turns to repair it when it got damaged. Sometimes, the cannon needed to be reloaded so Silverfang and Danny had to pull a lever to load it again with energy cannonballs so the human could destroy the closest towers. Each time they reloaded, one tower was destroyed by the cannon, diminishing the enemies' source of power. Other times, the towers reached the walls and they had to defeat the Ghouls that poured out. While Danny, Nocturne and Rebecca fought of the invaders, the Ghost Guardians smashed the dark crystal powering the tower with its dark energy, thus also destroying the tower in the progress.

Once, the human in charge of managing the cannon got knocked out of the cannon, leaving him defenseless and Moona and Nocturne had to protect him from the enemy's attacking ecto- spheres and lead him back to the cannon in order to shoot an approaching tower.

After the tower was destroyed and the dust had settled, the battering ram was still closer to the Ghost Shield. Silverfang with Rebecca by his side flew up to assess the situation. They saw that the armies were getting excited, smashing their weapons on the ground.

"They just keep coming, don't they?" Rebecca groaned as she saw the majority in the army.

"We need help!" Silverfang admitted.

"Look!" Rebecca cried out as she spotted some movement in the bushes nearby and then saw a small group of the Yokai Warriors preparing for battle led by Chief Hakutaka!

The Yokai Warrior leader spotted the halfas in the sky and gave them a smile. "Did I miss the 'butt-whupping' as what you humans say?"

"Not really. You're just in time." Silverfang said to him which made the chief nod his head. Then he turned to his tribe and called out, "Follow me!" And they charged into the fray with a battle cry, "YOKAAAIIII!"

The halfas were amazed by their arrival as they flew back to their teammates and told them the news.

"You know them?" Danny asked.

"Yes. We met them a while back and it looks like they accepted our invitation to join us." Moona happily said.

"I'm glad to know they are on our side." Sam said as she watched them fight with honor and skills. With renewed hope, they took out the last two towers that reached the wall.

"I've got a bulls-eye, spot on!" yelled the human behind the cannon, aiming at the battering ram. "With a few more hits, I might be able to take it out. Help me reload just one more time!"

"We're on it!" Danny shouted out as he and Silverfang ran up to the lever and pushed it down, prepping the cannon. But by then, the battering ram had reached the shield and smashed through. Undaunted, the human aimed the cannon and launched the cannonball straight into the turret, destroying it utterly.

"We did it!" Tucker cheered at their success. Inside the shield, the humans and ghosts cheered in victory, but the moment was short-lived as a giant Dark Spirit emerged from the armies and charged towards the weaken ghost shield. It had large curves horns, red eyes, black skin, and armored gauntlets and helmet.

"Strengthen the shield!" one human yelled to the others. "Barricade the border! Don't let it in!"

The ghost and humans tried to brace themselves on the other side of the shield, but the Dark Spirit smashed through and entered the Town hall. Hiro, Fright Knight and the wolves had arrived by then and had to jump to avoid the monster's mighty punches.

On the rooftops, Silverfang gasped as they saw the destruction below. "Hiro and the others need our help. We have to get down there!"

"Who's Hiro?" Tucker asked.

"He's one of the Yokai Warriors and a good friend of ours!" Rebecca answered.

"Okay. Another question: what is the Fright Knight doing here?!" Danny surprisingly asked his friends.

"Long story short: He was a bad guy and now he's one of us. He's trying to make up for his past deeds!" Silverfang explained quickly. "There's no time to explain. We have to help them!"

Danny thought for a moment but quickly agreed to help as well as the others. They flew down the stairs of the building they were on and into the Town Hall where the Dark Spirit had knocked Hiro and Fright Knight back. Nearby, the ghosts and humans had managed to activate the powered up ghost shield and light up two generators that strengthen it, but the Dark Spirit was still rampaging inside. As the teens ran up to revive the unconscious Yokai warrior and the knight, the halfas charged forward, focused their energy and unleashed their Fury powers and Ghostly Wail. Incredibly, Silver fang's Fury was more powerful than the others and he was able to vaporize the Dark Spirit.

"Glad that's taken care of." Danny panted as he tried to recover his energy.

Just then, the generators failed, the ghost shield weakened and the armies began to charge into the shield to try to enter again.

"Okay, alright team," Writer said. "We've gotta keep that shield up and running. So, you keep the shield from failing. I'm gonna watch you to make sure that you're okay."

"Nice try, but you're helping us whether you like it or not!" Danny said. "Jazz, you mind working alongside him?"

Jazz nodded. "Don't worry! I'll make sure he doesn't leave out of my sight!" Writer saw her fierceness which impress him and didn't dare to upset her.

"Let's go, guys!" Danny ordered.

"You got it, Phantom!" Silverfang agreed. "You know you make a pretty good leader." Danny smiled at his friend as they went to work.

Jazz, Writer, Buck, Hana, Fright Knight, and Hiro kept the armies at bay while the halfas helped the others protect the shield and activating it. Then while the teens and the ghosts braced themselves against the gates, Danny and Jazz activated the generators again and powered up the shields to maximum.

* * *

"I need a break!" Tucker complained as he was getting tired.

"Oh, please!" Sam sarcastically said.

"You know, you're not so bad with your weaponry." Writer said to Jazz which she giggled in return.

"Thanks. I was wondering. How did someone like you ended up being part of this war? You don't look like the warrior type to me."

"You're telling me. I was supposed to watch over the siblings under orders from their father. After all, I am their sitter." Writer explained pointing at the Guardians. "Sometimes I feel like they are the ones watching me.

Buck happily came to Silverfang and licked his face, "Buck! I'm glad you're okay." He then proceeded to do the same with Danny.

"Whoa, boy! I know you're happy!" He laughed until he saw Hiro joining them. "You must be Hiro, right?"

Hiro nodded as he bowed. "And it is an honor to meet the famous Danny Phantom. It's good to know that we're not fighting this battle alone."

The Ghost Guardians smiled at this reunion for it has been a while since they all been together like this.

As they relaxed, the human by the catapult called out, "They're retreating!"

Hiro, Danny, the Guardians, and the others raced up the rooftops and watched as the Dark Armies withdrew from the shield, driven away by the Ghosts Generals Undergrowth, Vortex, Frostbite and Clockwork while Walker and Skulker led their rebellion to drive the enemy away.

"Hey, it's dad!" Moona happily cried out as she saw Walker down there. "He's okay!"

Silverfang and Rebecca smiled. "And my dad is okay, too." Rebecca said as she saw Clockwork easily defeating the enemy. "But wait, this is odd," she said confused. "Why are they retreating when they were so close to taking the town?"

"'Why are they retreating when they…' Oh who cares?" Tucker yelled.

"I feel it too," Hiro agreed, rubbing his chin in thought. "Something's not right."

"They're turning around!" Danny cried out. "Look!"

Indeed, the Generals and the ghosts were returning to Amity Park. Then Silverfang looked up and gasped in horror. "Something's coming out of that ghost portal!"

From out of the ghost portal in the horizon, a massive figure emerged and stomped towards the retreating armies. Silverfang noticed the broken left arm on the figure and suddenly he knew what it was… the Fire Demon that had chased them through the catacombs! "No!" Silverfang silently whispered in shock as he watched the monster appearing right in front of his eyes.

As the Fire Demon let out an ear-splitting roar, Writer cringed and whimpered, "Find a happy place! Find a happy place! There's no happy place with that monster around to kill me!"

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Tucker yelled in shock.

"Our worst nightmare!" Nocturne answered nervously.

"I'm going to need a bigger thermos!" Danny said.

"And a giant tank!" Writer panicked.

"What we need is a miracle!" Moona exclaimed.

The Fire Demon then tunneled into the ground and dug its way towards the city, under the broken battering ram and the walls.

"It's in the earth beneath us!" Jazz called down to the crowd below. "All of you run! RUN!"

The ghosts and humans ran out of the Town Hall – seconds before the Demon burst out of the ground and swung its remaining hand against the buildings, smashing a section. Then it lowered its broken limb down and somehow used the debris to build a new, larger arm and hand.

"Great! Looks like our troubles are doubled." Silverfang groaned as he saw the Demon's new giant hand reconstructed.

* * *

In the skies above, the Generals watched the attack, flanked by Walker, Skulker and the other ghosts. Walker gasped in horror. "This is just like your vision said it would happen."

Clockwork immediately took action. "Frostbite, Amity Park is burning. See what you can do about it! Vortex, try to distract its vision! Undergrowth, follow me. We'll attack it head on!"

Walker turned to his officers and the others and issued his commands. "Desiree, Aragon, Dora, Wulf, help Frostbite put out the fires! Technus, Spectra, go with Vortex! Ember, Skulker, Bullet, you're with me; we're going with Clockwork and Undergrowth! The rest of you, go to the city and help the citizens! GO, GO, GO!"

As the Generals and the others flew off to their duties, Hiro turned to the group. "Moona, Silverfang, go and find shelter, all of you. Leave us to deal with it." Then he ran off to help the others along with Fright Knight.

Rebecca turned to her friends. "What are going to do?"

"What do you mean 'what are we going to…' Didn't you just hear Hiro?" Writer cried out.

"We're not leaving," Silverfang said determinedly. "We can stop it!"

"I'm with you," Danny agreed.

"And so am I," Moona added. "This Demon is going down!"

* * *

**It looks like the Fire Demon has return to seek vengeance, but will our heroes finally stop its rampage or not? Keep reading to find out more.**

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	9. Attacking the Fire Demon

**Chapter 9! Sorry for the delay!****  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 9: Attacking the Fire Demon  
**

* * *

**-Amity Park-**

As Danny, Moona, Silverfang, and the others ran through the streets of Amity Park, they were attacked by Ghouls and Dark Spirits. Danny took out the Ghouls with his ghost rays and ghost stinger attacks while Moona, Silverfang, Rebecca, and Nocturne took out the Dark Spirits. Soon they reached a clearing behind the Demon and raced across, narrowly dodging the monster's swishing tail. Once on the other side, the halfas pushed over a tree to form a makeshift bridge over the debris.

As they started across, two dragons, a werewolf, a genie and a yeti ghost flew overhead. Moona recognized the ghosts immediately. "That's Frostbite, Desiree and Dora!"

"And they're with Wulf and Aragon too." Silverfang smiled as he recognized the dragons and the wolf and smiled when they saw him and his friends down below.

"Dora, look down here!" Desiree called out to the dragon princess.

Dora glanced down and beamed at the group. "Well, as I live and breathe! It's the Ghost Guardians and their friends!"

"Miaj amikoj. Mi estas tiel gaja vi ĉiuj estas bone!" Wulf cried out happily in esperanto, of course.

Frostbite spotted them too and called down, "Luna, Chinook, Danny Phantom, this way quickly!" But the kids ran ahead to the other side. "Or ignore me at your own peril, whatever."

As the group ran across the tree, the Demon's tail swung down towards them, but Frostbite and the dragons fired their Ice and fire attacks at it, holding the tail in place. Meanwhile, Wulf and Desiree fired their ghosts rays and claws at the Demon's head but the monster reacted by swinging its fist out and knocking them out of the sky. With a roar of triumph, it stomped further into the city.

By then, Danny and the guardians had made it across. "Is everyone alright?" Silverfang asked.

"Yeah I'm okay," Luna gasped.

"Well I'm not!" Writer yelled. "Didn't you see what happened to Frostbite and the others?"

"They're okay," Danny called out. "They've recovered from the attack and are flying into the city."

"Come on," Rebecca shouted. "We have to move!"

They ran down the path and into another area – moments before the Demon, who hadn't spotted them, knocked down a nearby building trapping them inside. Just then, Vortex, Tecnus and Spectra swooped out of the sky.

"Look," Penelope Spectra called out. "That's Luna and Chinook and their friends. Clockwork's vision was right!"

"Hold on!" Vortex called to the group. "We'll get you out of there!"

As Vortex led his team towards the Fire Demon, another army of Ghouls appeared; this time accompanied by Wraiths and Dark spirit archers. Silverfang jumped into the air and did an Ice Tail attack to take out some of the Ghouls while Rebecca fought back with her Shadow Claw attack against the rest; Moona used her Moon Dash on the Archers and sent them flying and Nocturne took on the Wraiths with his Sleepwalkers.

With the enemies destroyed, the Ghost Guardians and the others ran up to an opening blocked by wooden boards, but then three more ghouls burst out of the ground to bar the way. Suddenly, Spectra swooped out of the sky and fired her constructed energy hand down towards the enemies, trapping the ghouls in her grip. Seconds later, two powerful Electric Streams shot through the debris, smashing it apart and zapping the ghouls.

"Vortex!" Moona called out in glee as she saw the Weather General waiting for them at the opening.

"And that's Technus with them," Danny added.

As Spectra joined the two Electric ghosts, Silverfang and his friends raced up to them. But then the Demon's tail knocked down another building, sending it crashing down towards them! Quickly, Nocturne grabbed Luna and Writer while Buck and Danny grabbed Silverfang and Rebecca and pulled them to the top of the stairs while Vortex, Spectra, and Technus took to the sky, narrowly missing the debris.

As the Guardians and their friends stood panting at the base of a tall tower, they saw a group of ghosts, several with humans on their grips, flying overhead towards the center of Amity Park. Then they turned to see the Fire Demon stomping in the same direction.

"It's heading for the upper part of the city!" Rebecca gasped.

"Oh no!" Danny cried out. "The inhabitants are all sheltered there!"

"Then we can't let it get any further," Moona decided.

"Right," Silverfang agreed with his sister. "We have to slow it down. Come on!"

They ran into a huge tower where they could see one wall was completely destroyed – and the Fire Demon could see them now!

With a roar, it swung its normal, dark crystal-filled hand down at them, but Silverfang jumped aside and the others flew away. Then Silverfang spotted something in the Demon's head. "Guys, there are some Dark Crystals embedded in its neck! If we can stun the Demon for a while, then maybe we can destroy them!"

Danny nodded to Moona and Silverfang when the Demon tried to hit them again, the halfas struck out with their ecto-rays at the fist. After a few hits, the Demon recoiled in pain and lowered its head, revealing the Crystals. Acting quickly, the Guardians raced up some nearby stairs and attacked the first set of crystals and soon the cluster smashed apart, damaging its jaw in the process. The Demon roared in agony as he gripped his bleeding jaw and glared angrily at his attackers.

Behind the monster, Undergrowth, Ember, and Skulker watched the action. "Now's our chance to strike," Ember called out.

"Look out!" Undergrowth yelled.

As Danny and the Guardians ran to the side, Ember played her guitar and shot out her fist-shaped energy beam at the Demon while Skulker fired multiple rocket missiles from his suit drawing its attention. Then Undergrowth stretched out his arm and hurled it at the Demon, his body glowing with Earth energy. Seconds later, he smashed his arm straight into the monster's chest until it returned back to its original length. When he was going to try again, the Demon blasted him with a blast of fire. Ember and Skulker managed to dodge the attack, but Undergrowth was caught in the heat.

"NOOO!" Nocturne and Moona screamed in horror as they saw the burnt body of their friend plummet from the sky.

The Demon then started to climb up the building and the group followed, dodging the attacks from its fist and tail. Soon they reached the second floor and faced the Demon again. Once again, it tried to strike at them with its fists, but they avoided the attacks and struck out in retaliation. When it recoiled in pain, Silverfang and Moona ran up the stairs and attacked the second cluster of crystals, eventually breaking them and smashing the Demon's lower jaw entirely.

The Demon climbed up to the roof, stumbling as it did. Danny and the Guardians raced up the stairs and faced the Demon again. Just then, Clockwork, Walker, and Bullet arrived on the scene.

Bullet gasped in amazement. "Look, there's Luna and Chinook!"

"I knew it!" Walker smiled. "We have to help them!"

As the Demon raised its smaller arm, Clockwork slowed down time with his staff and dodged the fist midway. Walker and Bullet then swooped down and fired their ecto-rays on the top of the Demon's head, causing it to spark purple energy. Walker and Clockwork raised their hands to aim for the crack, but the Demon raised its bigger fist and swatted Walker and Clockwork back into Bullet, sending them crashing into a tower. It then swung its freed hand down on the group but they jumped aside.

"It's up to us," Silverfang said grimly.

"If we don't stop it now, it will destroy everything," Danny agreed.

"Alright," Rebecca said. "I'm with you."

"So are we," Moona and Nocturne added.

"Why?" Writer groaned. "Why do I keep going along with this?"

"This is the world that the original Ghost Guardians protected. I won't forgive any scum who tries to destroy it!" Silverfang growled towards the monster.

The Demon clasped its hands together and tried to smash the group, but they quickly dodged aside and immediately went on the offensive, attacking the crystal-filled hand. After a few hits, the Demon nearly lost its grip on the building and grabbed the edge to stop its fall.

"All right," Danny called to his friends. "This is our chance to strike! Moona, Nocturne, you get to the Demon's head and reveal the crystal! Silverfang, Rebecca, and I will sneak behind it and destroy it. MOVE OUT!"

At once, Moona and Nocturne leapt onto the Demon's hand and it raised its arm to shake them off, but the young ghosts took advantage of its distraction to leap off its hand and land on its head. Then they started attacking the crack on its crown, digging out the Dark Crystal from its horns and skull.

Meanwhile, Danny, Rebecca, and Silverfang flew around the monster's body up to the back of the head. As Moona and Nocturne revealed the Crystal, Danny flew closer while Rebecca drew out her shadow claws Silverfang drew out his ice claws. The young halfas leapt off the Demon's head and at the same time, they both landed by the Crystal, focusing all their energy.

"You are lucky to die in the hands of the Guardians!" Silverfang said to the monster as he finally powered up his attack.

At once, Danny shouted out his ghostly wail then Silverfang and Rebecca raised their claws above its head and brought it down on the Crystal, shattering it into pieces. At once, the Demon let out a roar of pain and loosened its grip on the building, falling to the streets below. Silverfang and Rebecca were flung off its head towards a nearby building, but then a flash of white shot out and grabbed them seconds before they hit, pulling back into the waiting claws of Frostbite.

"I got you, young Guardian!" he called out.

As Frostbite flew back to the roof where Danny, Moona, Nocturne, Buck, and the others were waiting, the Fire Demon smashed into the ground below, causing a mighty tremor that shook the city. Ghosts and humans emerged from the buildings to see what was happening. They watched as the Demon's body faded away into nothing but smoke and ash. Then one human pointed to Silverfang and his friends and everybody cheered for their success.

* * *

**What Wulf said in esperanto is translated like this: _"My friends. I am so glad you are all well!"_**

**The Guardians finally defeated the fire demon. But what will happen after that?  
**

**More will be coming soon, so don't worry!**

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	10. Reunion at Bao City

**Chapter 10! ****  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 10: Reunion at Bao City  
**

* * *

As Frostbite lowered Silverfang and Rebecca down, Silverfang reverted back into Chinook and Moona, after reverting back to Luna, ran forward to grab her brother in a huge hug.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance, Chinook!" She said until she saw Frostbite and ran to him with tears streaming down her face. "Frostbite!"

Frostbite happily hugged Luna as he laughed. "It's good to see you too, Luna."

Clockwork then flew towards the Guardians and smiled. "I knew you would return."

"We knew you would know," Rebecca replied as she ran to him in happiness. Clockwork happily accepted Rebecca and his godchildren's hugs as he cherished the moment.

"And we knew too," a gentle wise voice called out.

Chinook looked up and smiled at the sight of his father and the other Ghosts flying towards them. "Father…"

The Ghost Warden landed nearby and beamed at Luna and Chinook. "Luna, Chinook, my children."

"Father!" Luna cried with tears of joy as she jumped at him which took him by surprise but chuckled as he hugged his daughter. "I missed you!"

"And I missed you too! I never stopped thinking about you two." Walker said as he then hugged his son which he obliged. "Look at you. You two have grown up since the last time I saw you."

"Well, time flies when you're hibernating inside a time crystal, but it's good to be home again with all of you." Chinook said.

"Young halfas, you never cease to amaze me." Clockwork finally said.

"We never doubted or lost hope that you'd return," Undergrowth agreed.

"Of course, Walker and Clockwork made sure of that." Skulker chuckled.

Vortex wheezed cheerfully. "Welcome home, Guardians! We've been waiting for your return for months now. We know that you're both finally being able to bring peace to our worlds."

Chinook's smile then faded and he bowed his head. "We should have come back sooner. I let you all down, but that won't happen again, I promise."

But Clockwork shook his head. "Chinook, you and your sister have done more than anyone could expect of halfas your age. What matters now is that you two are here and what's more, you've returned with your companions."

"Well, it's not like I've really had a choice in the matter," Rebecca then spoke up, walking up to Chinook as their collars revealed themselves, "seeing as how we're stuck together."

"Same here." Nocturne agreed as his and Luna's collars also revealed themselves.

"Interesting," Clockwork murmured as he examined the collars. "This device is foreign to me." He then turned to the group of ghosts who had just arrived. "Technus, what do you make of this?"

Technus emerged from the group and scrutinized the collars. "Never have I seen such a thing," he said, holding the chain between his hands. "But it has the mark of evil…"

"Likely crafted by Chronos himself," Walker agreed.

"Clockwork, couldn't I just use my ghostly wail or my ghost stinger on that chain and free Luna and Chinook?" Danny spoke up.

"Not without seriously injuring them," Clockwork replied sadly. "And your ghost stinger might not be powerful enough to break it either. I fear we shall not be able to remove it safely."

"What?" Rebecca cried out. "But there _has _to be a way!"

"How can we fight back if we're made to fight like this?" Silverfang agreed.

"Luna, Chinook, you have done well to get this far, despite this," Clockwork told them. "Do not view this chain as a hindrance… but allow it to be a reminder of the bond you two share with Nocturne and Rebecca. Your destinies are now intertwined and that thought is a hopeful one."

Ghost Writer then approached the two halfas and said. "Think of it like your friendship with Danny Phantom, only a little more special. Rebecca, you said how your destiny was out there somewhere. Well, you've found it… side by side with Chinook."

Rebecca and Chinook stared at each other with caring looks and realized that maybe what Clockwork said is true. Luna nodded in agreement as she turned to Nocturne. "I guess you're right, Clockwork."

Chinook nodded at that thought then he turned to Walker. "So what happened while we were away?"

"I could tell you, but this is not the place to do it." Walker said.

"I agree. Follow me and we'll explain everything." Clockwork said as he flew ahead with the others following.

* * *

**-Bao City, Ghost Zone-**

The City of Bao, also known as the Guardian City, is a sacred city located in the Ghost Zone that was built in honor of the original Ghost Guardians. It sports many landmarks including many statues of the Guardians, tall buildings, lush gardens and fountains, plenty of gates, and hidden tunnels and shelters in them. It is mostly populated by Ghosts and some humans were there helping clean up from the battles they had there with the army.

Hiro, Hana, and Fright Knight were already there with the Yokai Warriors helping out with the work. It wasn't long until Hana barked loudly alerting Hiro of the allies' arrival to the city.

A little while later, the Guardians and their friends regroup with the other ghosts and human allies. Word has spread quickly that the Ghost Guardians had return after being gone for years. There are some discomfort and whispers going on in some of the ghosts that they came as fast as they could in the meeting place.

"I've heard that the Ghost Guardians have returned. Is that true?" One ghost said to its friend.

"Yes. It's true, but I hope that they make it here in time."

"Welcome to Bao City." Clockwork kindly said as he showed the Ghost Guardians the sacred city. Their eyes were filled with awe and wonder of the magnificent view of the city grounds.

"You see, after the Eon Lord took over the Temple, we'd heard news that he was preparing to use some Dark Magic to levitate it deeper into the Ghost Zone," Walker explained. "I led a patrol to the nearby ghost lairs to evacuate the citizens there. When we arrived, the Ghouls were already invading. We fought valiantly, protecting the ghosts and helping them escape then we took them here, giving them sanctuary from the danger."

Luna sadly sighed. "I'm sorry. We should have been there to help."

"Don't," Walker comforted his daughter. "Even if you were here, we couldn't have stopped the invading ghouls from destroying our homes. Danny also did all he could to help us. We managed to save a large quantity of the inhabitants, but there were some ghosts we've lost during the raid."

"Are our friends okay?" Chinook added, worried for his friends who helped them during the battle with the Demon.

"They're in the medical center," Hiro explained. "They are getting help from the medical team. The humans also help by delivering medicine and taking the ghosts to the Phantom Pools in order to heal themselves."

The group then walked along as they toured around the city. On the way, Chinook thought about something. "You know, I have been wondering. If you, Danny, and Clockwork were leading the rebellion in Amity Park, who was in charge of taking care of the city and its population?"

"You know, I'm a little concern about that, too." Walker said stroking his chin. "The Ghosts said that he was mysterious and barely showed his face around. But he still managed to help around here."

"Thanks. I appreciated your thoughts." A male voice suddenly called out. The others stopped walking as they heard the voice. Danny looked around until he saw a gray cloaked person flying down from above a building and landing right in front of the group.

Everyone was surprised by this stranger and became cautious of him. "Are you the one helping to protecting this place?" Luna asked the stranger.

"Yes I am. And you must be the famous Ghost Guardians, are you not?" He asked.

"That's right. And who are you, sir?" Chinook wondered.

The stranger chuckled. "It's no surprise that you don't know me. But I'm sure Daniel knows me very well." The stranger removed his cloak and Danny gasped at the stranger. He had fangs, light blue skin, red eyes, black hair and was wearing a white suit and cape with black gloves and boots. He was no other than Vlad Plasmius himself.

* * *

**More will be coming soon, so don't worry!**

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	11. Duel for the Crown

**Warning: contains sad scenes that may make you cry in the end.**

**Here's Chapter 11! ****  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 11: Duel for the Crown  
**

* * *

"YOU?!" Danny growled as he tightened his fists. "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Chinook asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Do you remember the fruit loop I have told you about two years ago?" Danny said. Chinook remembered that Danny indeed told him a little about Vlad.

"That's him?" Chinook replied. Danny nodded as some ghosts stared angrily at Plasmius.

"You have some nerve to be here!" Walker growled as some ghosts agreed. "After all the trouble you had caused to both worlds!"

Vlad looked around innocently as he spoke. "Are you all truly blaming me for everything? Name one thing I've done wrong."

"The Ecto-Acne on my friends!" Danny said angrily.

"You tried to melt me!" Dani Phantom said from the crowd.

"Releasing the Ghost King and his wrath from his slumber!" Skulker added.

"THE ASTEROID!" Everyone yelled out as Vlad cringed at that reminder.

"Okay! Maybe that last one was a little bad." Vlad said as he saw everyone giving him the death glare. "Okay, it's the worst! Happy?"

Sensing the discomfort of her friends, Luna understood the situation. "If you are responsible for all that, then why are you here helping out?" Luna asked sternly.

"I thought you were banished in space after you revealed yourself in the real world." Danny said.

Vlad sighed as he explained. "I know that most of you don't trust me at all and I don't blame you. After the Earth was saved by Daniel and everyone working together, I had nowhere else to go, so I went to the Ghost Zone and ended up here. When I realized how important this place is to everyone, I began to secretly guard the city while keeping my presence and identity a secret."

Danny and the Ghost Guardians listened to Vlad and were surprised by this. "I guess a lot has changed over the years while we were away." Chinook admitted.

"Yes. That's right." Vlad nodded. "But that's not the only thing that has changed around here. I protect the city now, you know." Luna and Chinook wondered where this was getting at. "You heard right. I'm the true guardian of this area and you are nothing!"

"You know that's not true, Vlad." Luna argued. "Where did you ever get that idea? This was the original Ghost guardian's sacred grounds and now it's ours."

"Hah! You two seem to forget that you haven't been here in years, that you left this Zone like the cowards you are, not guardians. The day you left is when you abandoned all the responsibilities to your duties."

"WHAT?! I never surrendered anything! That is a lie!" Chinook growled in disbelief as the others listened. "After our friends left, we were in terrible danger. We didn't want to leave, but we didn't have any choice. My sister and I had to seek out answers on how to defeat the Eon Lord. As we traveled, we were lost, alone, and surrounded by enemies in every turn. But luckily, we found the Great Observant. He came to our rescue and gave us words of advice. He told us that we must ride out this storm and live to fight another day."

Walker, Danny, and all the ghosts were shocked at the mention of the legendary Great Observant. They realized that the rumors were true.

"We did leave, but we've never gave up our responsibilities to you." Chinook finished.

"Then where have you been in all these years then?" Vlad asked.

"Protecting our friends in order to survive so that we can all return safely!" Luna answered back as Vlad then stared at Danny.

"And you Daniel. Tell me why didn't you go searching for them yourself?"

"Because it wasn't my path to take. Clockwork told me to stay here so that I may take an important role."

"And what role would that be then?" Vlad wondered.

"LEARNING TO RULE AS A KING!" Danny shouted. Everyone gasped at his answer, even Luna and Chinook. "He told me that I had earned that position after I defeated the Ghost king before."

"That's a good one." Vlad scoffed. "And now you actually believe you could waltz right in here and take right over as king while your guardian friends work for you? Why should I believe you when it is your word against mine?"

"Simple." Clockwork calmly answered. "Because I was with him by his side and he has the true qualities of a leader."

"That's right." Frostbite agreed.

"So, Vlad, are you going to tell me that Clockwork's word isn't good enough either?" Danny asked. "He ordered me to stay behind so that I could learn to rule for it is my destiny to be king."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Vlad sneered.

"Then why don't we find out?" Danny said. "I challenge you to a duel. Winner gets the throne!"

Everyone gasped at Danny's decision. Clockwork, on the other hand, knew he would suggest that. It was about time that everyone should see what Danny's capable of.

"Are you crazy?" Chinook whispered to Danny. "I could battle him for you. You don't have to do this."

"No, Chinook. This is my choice and I'll do it on my own." Danny seriously said. Chinook saw his face and nodded in agreement as he watched alongside his friends.

Vlad growled at Danny. "Very well, Daniel, but you asked for it! Let it be known that this battle is for the crown of the Ghost Zone."

"I accept on one condition: that the loser accepts the outcome of the duel and respects the winner as its true king!" Danny agreed.

"Very well, then. Let's go!" Vlad said the two halfas stood on opposites sides.

Both of them then charged with their ecto- punches readied and clashed. The Ghost Guardians cringed as the battle begun. This is the battle that will determine the fate of the Ghost Zone and they both knew it. The battle kept on for a few minutes with either side winning. Danny clashed with Vlad and managed to shove him off with his ecto-ray when he got the chance.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're young." Vlad taunted Danny.

"I wasn't hoping to!" he replied back.

Vlad growled as he charged at him but he blocked him with his ghost shield just in time.

"Had enough?" Danny shouted out.

"What? Just because you blocked one attack, you think I'm finished?" Vlad growled. "Not likely."

Danny was about to strike but Vlad dodged at the last minute. He took this chance and blasted Danny with his ecto-disks. Both ghosts were breathing heavily out of exhaustion as they stared.

"You challenged me once too often, Vlad." Danny panted.

"Yes. But there won't be any need for another challenge, Daniel!" Vlad panted as well.

Luna was about to help him but Chinook stopped her, reminding her that this fight is between Danny and his rival. Instead the siblings and everyone else cheered for Danny to win.

"You can do it, Danny! That's it!"

"Be strong, Danny!"

Danny then charged once again at Vlad and they both clashed, but his friends' cheers had given him the confidence and strength needed to overcome Vlad and threw him across the yard, thus winning the duel.

"Yes. You did it!" Chinook cheered for his friend's victory as well as everyone else.

Danny breathed heavily as he came towards the defeated Vlad who sighed in defeat. "You won. I admit, you are strongest. You are the true king and... if you let me, I pledge myself to your service from now on. I know I caused you trouble and I don't expect you to trust me again so soon, but I'm not lying to you this time."

"What do you think, guys?" Danny asked the Guardians.

Luna and Chinook thought for a moment, until Chinook spoke. "Well, you're the one who decides, Danny."

Danny stared into Vlad's eyes to see if he's telling the truth. He then smiled and offered him his hand. "Vlad, I don't think you're lying and I believe you. You fought a courageous fight til the end and for that, I'm proud." Vlad was surprised until he accepted his hand and stood up. "Thank you." They shook hands which symbolized the end of their rivalry and feud.

"Yes, we all pledge our allegiances to you, our king." Clockwork proudly said as he bowed as well as the Ghost Guardians and everyone else. "From now on, only peace and prosperity will come to our homes."

"LONG LIVE PHANTOM! LONG LIVE THE KING!" The other ghosts cheered in agreement.

Danny smiled until he turned to Vlad. "Vlad, I have a question for you."

Vlad then nodded. "I'm at your service, now. I promise I won't fail you."

"Excellent. Thank you. My second in command is now Vlad! From today, Vlad is one of our comrades." Danny declared to everyone which they all cheered. Vlad was surprised by this sudden decision, but Danny decided that if he's going to rule, he'll need everyone's help.

"If we're to stop Chronos, we must have everyone's help in our army." Danny said until he saw Chinook coming closer to him.

"With your permission, I would like to speak to everyone."

"Go ahead." Danny nodded as Chinook and Luna rose to the center of the yard while they got the inhabitants' attention.

"The Eon Lord has send us a message: That he could take whatever he wants and no one could stop him. But we will send him a message. You'll fly out as fast as your strength can carry, you'll tell all our allies to come and that the Ghost Guardians calls to them."

Everyone human and ghost stood up in agreement as they shouted their cries and approval while Chinook continued.

"You'll fight until the very last breath with us. Our brothers, our sisters, our friends our, families, humans and ghosts! And we'll show The Eon Lord that he cannot take whatever he wants! And that this...this is our home and the Ghost Guardians will be by your side until we die or until we have our VICTORY!"

Everyone heard the speech and cheered for the Guardians while Clockwork and Walker looked on proudly at the young halfas.

* * *

As night came, everyone was resting up for another day. The ghosts slept in special quarters in Bao City while some humans returned home in Amity Park. The Ghost Guardians slept in their own rooms, but due to the chain of theirs, Rebecca and Nocturne had to sleep near them, not that they have any problem with that. Only Chinook was awake and was deep in thought as he tried to not wake Rebecca who was sleeping peacefully near him.

"Ever since we left the temple two years ago, war has plague the world. We were supposed to protect them, but we weren't there. I know one thing, we can never be like the original Guardians, for no one can replace them, no matter who they may be." He thought as he sighed. "I wish Mother was here. She'll know what to do. I just wish I could see her again."

With all these thoughts in his head, he couldn't bother to stay awake and drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

_Chinook was dreaming that he was in a forest and it was snowing. He kept walking until he reached the edge of a lake. He sat down as he watched the mountains on the horizon._

_"Chinook."_

_Chinook suddenly heard a soft voice calling him. He turned around to see a young woman about 23 years old with bluish black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a long sleeved white dress as she smiled at Chinook._

_"Mother? Is that you?" Chinook called out. His mother, Aurora, nodded to him. He smiled and then he joyfully began to run up towards her. "You're here! You're actually here!" He shouted as he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. The two of them shared this peaceful moment to be together for a while._

_"My dear Chinook. Look at you. You're all grown up and the perfect image of your father." She said._

_"Oh Mother, I missed you!" He cried as he let go. He then sighed as he spoke. "Mother, I don't know what to do. Everyone is in trouble and I feel like I can't do anything! What must I do?"_

_"Chinook, you have to keep moving on. I know this is hard, but you are a Ghost Guardian, but more than that, you are the Guardian's leader. You have to find the solution for you to save your home and protect it. I know that you'll find a way." Aurora said to her son._

_"Mom, I have to know. Why did you have to leave us?" Chinook asked her as he tried to hold back tears. "I remember one memory that haunts me today... The memory when you...died. Please tell me... what happened?"_

_Aurora closed her eyes and took a breath before she began. "After you were born, the dark spirits attacked. All the ghosts tried to prevent them from escaping, but one managed to get out. It attacked and I fought back and then your father came to help. He then tried to shield both you and Luna. I knew that I wasn't going to survive so I dragged the monster with me as we fell over a waterfall. By giving up my life, I saved both my children and your father."_

_"I don't understand." Her son sadly said._

_"I know. The truth is... it was my destiny. My true destiny was bring you two into the world. I gave birth to a new hope that will defeat this rising nightmare. I did it because I love you and Luna, your father and everyone else. I lost my parents when I was young and I wasn't going to lose another." Aurora said as she shed some tears as well. "Every time I look at you, I still see Walker, the only man I ever truly love. You three are my life."_

Chinook was crying as tears began falling. He rubbed them off as he began to speak with courage. "M_other... I promise you... I will find a way. Find a solution somehow even if it kills me... even to my dying breath... I WON'T STOP UNTIL THIS IS OVER!" _

_Aurora could only stare proudly as she listened to her son's decision. "This is one promise I give to you mother... no matter what happens...I will keep this promise... as a leader... and AS YOUR SON!"_

_"Chinook." Aurora softly said as she hugged him and he returned it. "Be strong, my son. I'll always be with you, watching you, Luna, and your father from above."_

* * *

Chinook woke up and felt that his face was wet from tears. He then saw that the others were still sleeping and knew that it was a dream.

"I promise mother. We will succeed." He thought as he then went back to sleep.

He knew that the war was far from over, but he knows that he won't be fighting alone.

* * *

**This ending was really touching and it broke my heart. But more will be coming soon, so don't worry!**

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	12. Underground Ruins

**Here's Chapter 12! ****  
**

**Remember: I don't own any Danny Phantom characters or Rebecca. I only own my OC's.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 12: Underground Ruins  
**

* * *

By morning, the Guardians trained themselves along with Danny, Buck, Fright Knight, and Hiro, in order to get stronger. Clockwork and Walker were organizing troops and patrol all morning. They had a great day since there were no attacks made and everything was peaceful, for now. The adults were quite skeptical as they were taking the chance to prepare themselves for any sudden ambushes or raids at the city.

That night, while the rest of the city celebrated their victory, Luna and Chinook met up with Danny, Fright Knight, Vlad, Ghost Writer, and Hiro while they followed Walker, Clockwork, and the generals back to the main temple of the city to discuss their next moves. As they walked, Skulker turned to Walker and Clockwork.

"Momentum has swung to our side, Walker. Perhaps this victory will mark a turning point in the war."

"I'd like to believe that," Walker smiled as he and Clockwork watched the children chatting with each other.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled beneath their feet and a purple aura burst out in front of them. It showed a tall figure with light blue skin, long silver hair, a glowing red eye because his right eye is scarred, and wearing a black tunic with a purple hooded cape that has an hourglass with a clock face in the center, and a golden crown while wielding a long scythe with a Dark Crystal on its tip.

"Citizens of Bao City, congratulations," it spoke in a cold, malevolent voice. "You shall be the first to witness the resurrection of the Chaos Bringer Ragnarok … and the end of the world."

"Chronos," Clockwork growled.

The Guardian's attention was on the figure in the aura as they glared at the figure. With a sinister grin, Chronos raised his scythe and the Crystal in the end glowed. Seconds later, the ground began to shake beneath everyone's feet. Then a human called out from the wall, "A giant Ghost portal has revealed itself in the human world and something's coming out!"

The Guardians and all their human and ghosts friends flew towards Clockwork's clock towers and watched the time screens as it viewed the giant ghost portal appearing in the middle of the ocean. They all stared in horror as a humongous figure pulled itself out of the portal. It looked like a blue ghost with a red orb glowing inside of it. Its face resembled a skull with red eyes, and it wore a ghostly robe, torn and destroyed. It held a large black twisted-looking staff. It almost looks like the Grim Reaper itself, but TEN times bigger!

"By the Ancestors," Walker breathed. "What is that thing?"

"That, enemies of the Darkness, is your doom," the sinister voice replied from the aura that the Guardians guessed was Chronos. "Ragnarok has commenced its journey to form the Rings of Destruction."

Then an image of the planet appeared with an outline of the two rings, one across and one over the planet, and the center was some sort of circle in it. "At the end of its journey, the Belt of Plagues will spread across the surface of the earth in a torrent of a deadly storm filled with ash and gas that will suck the life out of all living things. Once it is done, I will play my part and send all my powers as well as something sacred from the Guardian's temple into the legendary Void. Time will stop and everyone who survives the gas will suffer a fate worse than death: being frozen in time and never live again. Darkness will take its place across the land. There will be _NO_ escape!"

Chronos then burst into horrible laughter which echoed long after the aura has faded away.

"Ragnarok the Chaos Bringer?" Vlad gasped. "But that's impossible…"

"Clockwork, I don't understand," Chinook said fearfully.

"Nor do I," Clockwork sighed.

"What is the Chaos Bringer?" Danny asked as they watched the monster marching west along the horizon.

"A very terrible evil being," Clockwork breathed. "The Ancients believed that this creature brings about the birth of a new world…"

"See?" Tucker interrupted. "That sounds like a good thing."

"…by issuing its destruction," Clockwork finished.

"Oh," Tucker murmured.

Vlad glowered at Ragnarok. "The monster moves too quickly. We can't possibly catch up to it."

"And to set out in pursuit would be useless." Skulker agreed.

"Then we shall wait for it come back," Walker decided, "and intercept it before it completes its circles."

Ghost Writer left to search through his library and returned with an old map in his hand. On it, Chinook and the others could see the whole human world and various places they have been to. Danny pointed to Antarctica in the south part of the map.

"The monster will have to make two rings. One in the path of the Ecuador and one leading from the north of the Atlantic Ocean until it leaves from the south from Antarctica." Clockwork explained. "We must intercept it here in Antarctica before it reaches the Belt."

"But how are gonna get there fast enough?" Luna asked.

"With this, my friends." Frostbite said as he pulled out his Infi-Map. "According to the map, there is a special Ghost Portal inside the city. This portal leads to anywhere the person or ghost wishes to go."

"That's excellent, but we'll have to pass underground if we are to possess the element of surprise. Besides, it might be our only hope of getting into position in time without allowing Chronos to know that the city has been left unguarded."

"This passageway leads through the oldest part of Bao City," Frostbite explained. "If we leave quickly, we'll reach the valley just after sunrise."

Leaving Vlad and Skulker to round up the other ghosts, the Generals led Chinook and his friends towards the city through its lowest part and soon reached a huge pair of golden doors. Vortex studied the doors then turned to the group. "These doors were built as an exit to our city, not for going back in. They have to be opened from the inside."

"Danny, Luna, Chinook, Nocturne, Rebecca, we will assemble the troops at the main gate," Undergrowth told them. "We're counting on you to get them open."

"But you must hurry," Clockwork added. "Time is against us."

"And most importantly, be careful and good luck to all of you!" Walker wished them luck on their mission.

Chinook nodded and turned to his friends. "There's a hole at the side of the doors. It looks like it is big enough for us to get through."

"Then let's go!" Danny said, leading the group through the hole. "There's literally no time to lose!"

* * *

**-City Ruins, Ghost Zone-**

After a while, Luna, Chinook, Danny, and their friends came into a huge cavern. On either side of the door, two phantom statues stood to attention like sentries each with their left arms raised. Before them, a long bridge stretched out into the darkness, lit by torches on each side and around them, they could see buildings and passageways built into the cave wall.

"Okay, Writer," Luna said, "how do we get the doors open?"

"Vortex said these statues are the key to this door," Ghost Writer replied. "There are four crystals that fit into their raised hands. Getting the crystals won't be easy; Walker said that some strange creatures have been found in these caverns."

"Right," Danny nodded. "Let's get going."

They took the left hand passages first, flying down to a platform at the base of a waterfall. As they landed, a troop of Ghost Skeletons charged out of a crack in the wall.

Danny gasped at the skeletal creatures. "What are those things?"

"They used to be Pariah's soldiers," Luna explained, "but Chronos cursed them into these forms."

"Even so, they're still bad guys," Luna said, pulling out her energy sword. "Let's get them!"

Chinook led the attack, leaping into the air and firing an ice beam from his mouth, freezing the skeletons. Rebecca followed it up with her Stop Time powers, Luna launched her Lunar wave attack and Danny channeled his Ecto-rays to take out the rest.

Setting off again, they eventually discovered a large platform with two orbs in the middle which Ghost Writer said would lower the wall that hid the first crystal. But as they flew over, a giant horned Dark Spirit burst out of the ground, ready for battle. But the Ghost Guardians and Rebecca had their Furies ready and unleashed it on the Dark Spirit, killing it instantly. Then Luna and Chinook approached their orbs and activated it with their powers.

But the wall in front didn't open. Instead, a grinding noise behind them made them turn round to see four more braziers appear in a circle around a vine-covered section of wall. Luna and Chinook nodded to each other and flew up to the vines. Nocturne and Rebecca grabbed the vines in the center of the wall and the Guardians swung back and forth by using their cursed chains to gain momentum then launched into used their moon and ice powers, lighting all the orbs in a single pass. Only then did the wall lower and the crystal revealed.

Chinook then ran up the stairs and grabbed the crystal. As he did, a wind tunnel formed above his head, a shortcut back to the bridge and they all flew back to the statues. The arm of the left statue closest to the door was glowing so Chinook placed the crystal on. As he did, the statue turned to the left and another wind current blew out of its opened hand. They flew into the current and were blown up to the higher passage on the left.

Up there, no enemies came to attack, but they found a very strange puzzle. Hanging from the ceiling was a large block with a key on one side. Lower down, two large blocks barred the way to a massive lock on the other side. Next to them, there was an power conduit and a strange black gate with an opening at the bottom and a switch inside.

"How do we solve this?" Danny asked.

Chinook stared at the gate. "This switch must lower the key down, but I can't see how we can get in."

"I have an idea," Rebecca said. At once, she disappeared in a cloak of shadow and seconds later, she emerged behind the gate and pulled the switch, lowering the key down and opening the gate.

"That's brilliant, Rebecca," Nocturne called out.

"What now?" Chinook asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Luna replied. "One of us holds onto the key while the other pulls it across. But first, Rebecca must charge up the conduit to retract the blocks."

Rebecca nodded as her hands glowed green and powered up the conduit while focusing her energy. At once, the blocks disappeared into the wall and Chinook and Rebecca took action, Rebecca grabbing the block and Chinook heaving it into the lock.

At once, a section of wall opened and the second crystal was revealed, which Danny grabbed. Then they flew through the wind current back to the bridge and Danny placed the crystal into the second statue on the left.

With that done, they flew down to the lower passage on the right, where they came across an old mural on the wall. Despite the age and damage to it over the years, the picture was still clear; A halfa with red eyes, pale skin, and black hair, surrounded by the Ghost Guardians, ghosts, humans, and even the Yokai Warriors.

"Chinook, look at this," Luna breathed.

"Whoa, Those are the Ghost Guardians, right?" Danny spluttered. "They're all worshiping you!"

"That isn't us," Chinook replied glumly. "That must be Chronos when he was known as Timegear." He turned his head back to the ruins. "Look at this place. The Observants must have trained him here. They had such high hopes..."

Danny meanwhile had spotted an old tapestry lying discarded on the floor. He carefully unrolled it and stared at the picture. It showed the same halfa with three different colored crystals in its hands and absorbing its powers. "Guys, look at this," he called out. "It's Chronos."

The Ghost Writer then examined the picture. "According to this, he's absorbing some power from these crystals. Then here, Chronos throws them out into a black hole… That's odd; the last section has been burned away!"

"But why?" Luna asked confused.

Chinook got to his feet. "Something must be terribly wrong. I believe that it's something that will happen, if Chronos goes along with his plan of destruction. What could this mean?"

"We can't waste time thinking on that," Rebecca reminded him. "We need to get going if we're to stop Ragnarok."

"Oh, do we really have to go back to the surface?" Writer groaned. "It might be safer if we stayed down here."

This passage had a series of obstacles to cross. First, they had to spin a large wheel to lower a platform down. Then Nocturne grabbed a stone orb and jumped onto the platform and Luna pulled it along while Danny and the others followed behind, at one point clearing a troop of Ghost Skeletons who tried to block their progress. At the last gap, they noticed two pairs of tuning forks. Danny spotted a similar pair on the other side. "What are these things?"

"It looks like this mechanism is built into the bridge," Nocturne determined. "These forks must be activated if you hit it with an attack."

"Hang on, there's a red symbol next to the forks," Luna noted. "It must need a specific kind of attack."

"Hey, Rebecca," Chinook said. "Isn't your Fear attack red?"

"Of course!" Rebecca ran up and shot a Siren Scream (a red sonic boom attack paralyzes enemies with fear) at one of the forks, making it spin. She did the same to the other one and the bridge extended out, but only halfway.

"Quickly, get to the other side," Nocturne ordered. "I'll take the orb."

Luna and Nocturne flew across to do that, while Chinook watched the tuning forks, noticing that they were starting to slow down. But the second half of the bridge then extended and Chinook and Rebecca hurried across the bridge, moments before the first half withdrew.

Nocturne placed the orb on the slot in the pad and the wall dropped away, revealing the third crystal. But then, another Dark Spirit appeared and tried to steal it, but Nocturne blasted an Ecto-Energy Ball which knocked the beast back off the platform and sent the crystal flying, which Luna flew up and caught.

They returned to the bridge and Luna placed the crystal in the hand of the right ghost statue nearest the door. It then created a wind tunnel up to the top passage where the obstacles weren't so tough.

Then they reached the platform which had the last crystal. At once, a third troop of Ghost Skeletons appeared, but Danny breathed in and let out his Ghostly Wail, blasting the Ghosts while Rebecca grabbed the crystal.

Back on the bridge, Rebecca placed the crystal in the last statue's hand. As she did, the doors gave a shudder and slowly slid open, revealing a huge army of ghosts, humans, and Yokai Warriors, led by the Clockwork, Walker, the Generals, and Hiro. Luna, Chinook, Danny, Rebecca, Nocturne and Writer smiled at each other as they set off down the bridge.

"We're getting closer," Clockwork said after an hour's march.

Danny beamed up at him, but then he noticed Chinook looking very concerned. "Hey, buddy, you okay?"

Chinook just turned away but Clockwork saw it too. "I know what you're thinking, Chinook. Have no fear, young Guardian… we'll make it."

"I don't understand," Chinook replied. "Chronos is about to destroy everything, but you seem so calm."

"I don't imagine Chronos would expend all this effort if he did not feel threatened," the Time Master said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Luna agreed. "I mean, destroying the world? That means he's getting desperate."

"But why should he feel threatened?" Chinook asked.

"Throughout our history, there is only known to have been _six _Ghost Guardians," Clockwork explained. "Like Timegear, your powers go far beyond what you might imagine and he knows this. Timegear could have accomplished anything, but instead chose evil; a path gave birth to a darkness that has been aided by Chronos's influence. And the world has been spiraling into chaos ever since."

"So Luna and Chinook's existence is nature's way of balancing itself," Walker realized.

"But the Observants and the Ancient ghosts thought Timegear was going to be different," Chinook said sadly. "They believed in him. And look what happened… The Ghost Guardians were destroyed because of him."

"Hmmm," Clockwork sighed. "Chronos draws his power from destruction. Destruction is the only way he knows. Timegear, the son I knew, would have thought this through, but he lost his way."

"So… why should we be any different?" Chinook asked.

"Because I know you, and your heart would not allow it," Walker replied with a smile.

"Because I believe you two are destined for great things… to bring about a new age, an age of peace. And I do not see what role destruction will have in that age." Clockwork replied.

Danny then moved to his friend's side. "Chinook, we've been through a lot together and you've made the right choices throughout. Remember the Fangmeras? How we helped them out despite Lion's Roar's behavior?"

"And how you flew into the portal at Convexus to save me, even after everything I did to you?" Rebecca added as she thought that was valiant of him.

"And how you led us halfway around the world to find the Great Observant and yet went all the way to the Well of the Night just to save her again?" Luna said.

"Now if that's not the sign of a just heart, I don't know what is." Fright Knight said with loyalty.

"He's right, Chinook," Luna added. "We've come this far together; we can't start doubting ourselves now. We started this as a team and that's how we're gonna end it… as a team!"

At that moment, the army came to a stop and Walker nodded grimly. "Here we are…"

Chinook looked up to see light shining through an open door. They had reached the portal. "Right, this ends right now!"

* * *

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	13. Frozen Force

**Here's Chapter 13 and ****a great challenge is on the horizon.**

**Remember: I don't own any Danny Phantom characters or Rebecca. I only own my OC's.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 13: Frozen Force  
**

* * *

**-Antarctica-**

As the army went through the portal that sends them to Antarctica, they stepped out of the ice caverns. Danny took a look round. The sun had just risen over the top of the mountains in the deep ice canyon, and on the horizon, he could see Ragnarok coming towards them from the south side of Antarctica. He knew it was only a matter of time before it reached the canyon and crossed the Belt of Plagues above them.

Tucker meanwhile was taking advantage of the Chaos Bringer's distance and was flicking his finger on it. "Gotcha… Gotcha… Gotcha… Take that! Squishy, squishy."

"Oh, keep it up, Tuck," Luna chuckled sarcastically. "I think it is working."

"Tuck, cut it out," Danny scolded his best friend. "Now is not a good time."

"It's never a good time," Tucker sulked.

The Guardians and the Ghosts however were watching the Ragnarok's progress with increasing unease.

"How long until it crosses the Belt of Plagues?" Skulker asked.

"We might have until midday," Walker replied grimly, "maybe less at that speed."

Chinook looked up at the sun. "It's not that long until midday. We're running out of time."

Rebecca, on the other hand, was glancing between Ragnarok and the canyon below before turning to her friends. "Guys, how deep do you think that canyon is?"

"I don't know," Chinook replied. "What are you getting at?"

Rebecca nodded down the canyon and Chinook, Luna, Danny, and Nocturne followed her gaze towards Ghost Writer.

"What?" Writer asked indignantly. "What are you looking at? Do I have something on my… is it in my teeth?"

Then he noticed they were looking past him and he turned round to see the mountains covered with heavy snow at the end of the canyon.

"That… is… BRILLIANT!" Luna cried.

"Rebecca, you're a genius!" Chinook beamed.

"I have my moments," Rebecca replied modestly.

Chinook quickly turned to the others. "Dad, Clockwork, can you stall Ragnarok long enough for us to get to the mountains? If we cause an avalanche to fill the canyon with snow, it may freeze it and slow it down enough to give us a fighting chance!"

"That may work," Walker agreed.

Clockwork nodded in agreement and then turned to address the mixed army. "Listen to me! We must prevent that monster from escaping the canyon… no matter the cost. Every moment counts!"

"You heard the Time Master," Skulker yelled. "LET'S MOVE!" He then turned to the Guardians. "Here, use these." He gave then box filled with dynamite and explosives. "Light them up as you reach the top."

"Ok. Thanks!" Chinook nodded in agreement.

Walker turned to Chinook and his friends. "We will do all we can to give you time. The rest is up to you."

"'The rest is up to you'," Danny murmured. "Pffft, no pressure or anything."

Chinook then turned to Hiro. "I'm going need Buck, Hana, and Fright Knight for this mission. You mind?"

"Not at all." Hiro said, agreeing to lend his comrades. The wolves and Fright Knight happily went to the group.

"I'm honored to join your group once again." Fright Knight bowed his head.

"Writer, stay with the others. Help the ghosts protect the humans." Luna ordered.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her. She nodded. "Then I'll do my best. Good Luck!"

"Together!" The siblings cried out as they transformed into Moona and Silverfang once again.

"Come on guys, there's no time to lose." Chinook cried out.

As they flew towards the mountains, Clockwork watched them with mixed hope in his eyes. "Let's hope this is enough…"

* * *

**-At the Mountain-**

As they drew closer, Silverfang got a good look at the tallest mountain. At the very top, he saw that it is covered with heavy snow.

"The mountain is steep but we can do it." Moona called out. "We need to get to the top or as high as we can to light up these explosives in order to cause an avalanche."

Just then Buck heard some loud grunting screeches and turned his head to see and growled. Silverfang saw this and realized what he saw.

"Guys, look out," he yelled. "Wraiths!"

Danny turned to see six of the flying dark ghosts swooping down towards them. "Quickly, get over the snow!"

The others immediately flew towards the mountain, hovering as close to the snow as they dared. As the Wraiths swooped down towards them, Fright Knight drew out his sword and focused his power.

"Soul Shredder!" At once, his sword glowed green and he swung it out. " Silverfang, midair turn, NOW!"

Silverfang quickly swiveled around in the air. At the same time, Fright Knight swung his sword down and struck the surface of the snow, sending a huge wave out of it at the Wraiths. Before they could react, the wave crashed down over their heads and carried them away.

"Nice work, Fright Knight," Danny called out.

"Thank you," he replied, sheathing his sword. "Now come on! We have to move."

They flew to the nearest part of the mountain and landed. Moona looked around and pointed to a spot nearby. "Okay, Silverfang, Danny, you two get two loads of explosives and bring them over here." The two halfas agreed and returned with each carrying an explosive in their hands. "Now, put them on the ground."

They obeyed an at once, everyone else took the hint and ran up behind some rocks for cover. Danny grabbed the detonator and shouted out.

"Fire in the hole!" At once, the detonation activated the bombs and exploded, causing a big amount of snow crashing down the mountain and the canyon began to fill up, but not enough.

"It's not enough," Rebecca groaned.

"What else can we do?" Nocturne asked.

Rebecca looked up the mountain peak and her eyes narrowed. "We have to let all the snow out by using the explosives… all at once."

"No, no… here's what we have to do," Danny spoke up. "We have to let _ALL _the snow OUT by using the explosives… all at ONCE."

Moona and Silverfang gaped at each other as they realized what Danny was thinking.

"You with me?" the halfa yelled. "Let's blow the mountain's top off!"

Suddenly another swarm of Wraiths swooped out of the sky and landed on the mountain top.

"Uh-oh, look!" Moona cried out. "Reinforcements!"

"I guess they know what we're up to," Silverfang replied grimly. "We need to get moving."

With a nod of agreement, the group set off towards a cave opening near them, entered inside and went through it to the next area. As they ran out onto a new path, the ground trembled and a massive figure burst out from the path. It looked like a Ghoul but several times bigger and it wielded a huge club and shield.

"Do not resist," it bellowed as some Archers emerged next to it. "Your deaths will be imminent!"

Silverfang scowled and drew out his ice claws. "We'll see about that, big guy."

The ghosts charged at the Archers, blasting them with their ghost rays. Silverfang meanwhile ran up to the Ghoul General and swung his claws out, but the Ghoul raised his shield and blocked the attack. It then lifted his club up and brought it down, but Danny grabbed Silverfang and flew over him and jumped on its back before it knew what happened. Pulling himself onto its head, Silverfang raised his claws and thrust it into the Ghoul's eye. With a screech of pain, it raised his club again… but then the club was yanked out of its grip by Moona's Telekinesis. Silverfang jumped off its head seconds before Nocturne blasted the club back into the Troll's chest, knocking it off the ledge.

With the enemy defeated, Silverfang and his friends traveled further up the mountain. When they got there, they saw that the Wraiths were still waiting for them.

"Okay, guys," Silverfang called out. "Here's the plan. Fright Knight, we're going to lead the Wraiths away from here. Danny, Moona, as soon as they're gone, set the explosives on and detonated it. Buck, Hana, protect them and then howl with all your might, to make more snow fall. Your echoes will succeed in causing the avalanche to be more powerful."

"And get ready to fly out of there, FAST!" Rebecca concluded. "Let's do it!"

Silverfang, alongside Fright Knight and Rebecca, took off into the air, calling out, "HEY, dark freaks-in-cloaks! Come and get us!"

With a grating snarl, the Wraiths took off after them, leaving the way clear for Moona and the others. As the flock drew closer, Rebecca blew out an Energy Beam, singeing the enemies while Fright Knight channeled his Soul Shredder and took out the stragglers.

As the remaining Wraiths flew off in retreat, a couple of howls cried out followed by a rumbling noise next. Silverfang and Rebecca turned back to the mountain… in time to see the explosives detonating and suddenly, the explosion caused the snow to fall, forming a great surge of an avalanche crashing down the mountain. Then, Moona, the wolves, Danny, and Nocturne flew out of the chaos, rejoined the group and together they followed the huge growing avalanche.

Within seconds, Silverfang could see the Chaos Bringer coming in the canyon, being distracted by the Ghosts, humans and Yoaki Warrior teams circling its body like moths to a flame. At that moment, Clockwork turned and saw the group flying towards them, just above the great powerful avalanche.

"EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!" he yelled out to the armies.

The ghosts flew up to a safe distance while the human soldiers retreated into the caves as the snow sloshed over Ragnarok. The monster let out a roar of anger as it struggled to pull itself out, but only succeeded getting one side of his body out. As it stumbled forward and grabbed the other edge of the canyon for support, Silverfang and his friends rejoined their comrades.

"You did it," Clockwork called out.

"The beast's completely immobile," Walker agreed.

"Now's our chance," Undergrowth bellowed. "ATTACK RAGNAROK!"

* * *

****Oh yeah! Now things are looking up for them.****

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	14. Counterattack against the Chaos Bringer

**Here's Chapter 14 and the Guardians will be facing a great challenge ahead.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 14: Counterattack against the Chaos Bringer**

* * *

**-Near Ragnarok's giant body, Antartica-**

With the Ghosts at the head, the halfas charged into the fray. Walker and Silverfang led the assault on Ragnarok with Danny and Moona flying alongside.

"Listen up, kids," Walker called out. "There should be some Dark Crystals embedded on the Chaos Bringer! If you can take them out, we might be able to defeat it!"

"I can sense at least twelve crystals along its body," Clockwork added.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," Danny decided. "Nocturne, Moona and Writer, take a group down to its legs. Undergrowth, Frostbite and Vortex, take the left side. Vlad and Skulker, head for the right side. Silverfang and I will take the underside. Remember, take at least one human that have anti ghost weapons to destroy your crystal."

"Good thinking," Silverfang agreed. "Fright Knight and the wolves should come with us. Now, LET'S MOVE OUT!"

The leaders flew off in their groups to take out Ragnarok while the Walker and Clockwork flew to the monster's head to distract it.

Moona, Nocturne, and Writer led their team down Ragnarok's legs, splitting in half to tackle each crystal. A flock of Wraiths dived out of the sky to attack them. Nocturne summoned his Sleepwalkers and managed to fight several of them while Moona defended herself with her energy sword and send the wraiths tumbling into the snow. As they fought, the other humans located the three crystals and destroyed them, sending a surge of purple energy racing up the Chaos Bringer's body.

On the monster's left flank, the Generals' group landed on a platform and was immediately attacked by Dark spirits. Vortex knocked some spirits off with his tornadoes while Undergrowth trapped others with his Plant Vines. The other ghosts aided the battle with their respective attacks, aided by the humans. Once the Dark Spirits were defeated, Frostbite and his people led the humans along the platform, destroying the three crystals on their side.

At the same time, on the other side, Vlad and Skulker were shot at by Archers standing on smaller platforms. Ember kept most of the arrows away using her guitar while Aragon and Dora quickly shot out Fireballs, knocking down most of the Archers. The other ghosts and humans lent their strengths in the battle, before seeking out the three crystals and destroying them, sending another surge through Ragnarok.

Meanwhile, Silverfang, Danny and their friends took out another flock of Wraiths but their biggest trouble was getting to the two crystals. They found the first one was protected by dark ecto-spouts. "Hold on, young Guardian," Fright Knight yelled. He and Danny then fired their Ghosts rays at the spouts, deflecting them away from the crystal and allowing Silverfang to destroy it.

When they found the second crystal, Danny immediately flew towards it, only to get buffeted back by a powerful current. "It's not good, I can't get close enough."

"There's one chance," Silverfang decided. "Fright Knight, can you send me down there?"

"Yes," Fright Knight replied. "But how can we do that?"

"Just spin me around with all your might and then let go as I'll do the rest. Danny can help you aim."

Fright Knight nodded as Silverfang transformed into his wolf form and the knight grabbed his tail as he spun him around.

At once, Danny studied the position of the crystal as Fright Knight kept spinning Silverfang.

"How much longer?" Fright Knight struggled.

"Little lower," Danny called down. "Lower… Bit higher… There, let him fly!"

Fright Knight let go of Silverfang. He suddenly began spinning incredibly fast and then performed his ice tail attack as he flew straight through the air current and into the crystal, shattering it with his tail on impact.

"Bulls-eye!" Danny yelled.

"Thanks, Fright Knight," Silverfang called, recovering from the attack.

"No problem," Fright Knight replied. "Now let's go join the others."

Danny, Silverfang, and Fright Knight flew up to the nape of Ragnarok's neck where they found Walker, Clockwork, Luna, and their friends battling a whole army of Ghouls and Dark Spirits among the monster's back. Each human and ghost lent their powers and strength in the battle but soon the enemy was defeated and Silverfang destroyed the next crystal which opened a path into the monster's interior.

"What now?" Danny asked. "We've taken out all the crystals, haven't we?"

"No," Clockwork argued. "There's one more crystal left, but it's right inside Ragnarok."

"We can't stop it from out here," Silverfang pondered aloud, peering down the hole. "But maybe…"

Clockwork nodded in understanding. "Get going, Guardians. We'll head back to the army and tell them what you're up to."

The Ghost Guardians and their friends smiled and set off down the tunnel.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait!" Ghost Writer cried out. "You're not thinking about going _in _there, are you?"

"Come on, Writer," Danny scolded. "Silverfang is going to need you if he is to lead the way."

"Oh come on," Writer sighed. "You know I've got your back. I just like complaining. Let's go."

They kept going through Ragnarok's mouth and soon they felt the wind currents blowing down into the bowels of the monster.

"Remember, guys," Fright Knight warned, "this thing was created from the depths of the Dark realms. There'll be dark spouts, poisonous ooze, or even acid to watch out for. Once the crystal is destroyed, we get out of there _FAST_!"

"Okay then," Moona said nodding in agreement. "Everyone ready? LET'S GO!"

The halfas took off and flew through the air currents down the throat of the Chaos Bringer. On the way down, they narrowly avoided the dangers and caught glimpses of the world outside then eventually they entered a massive area where a gigantic dark crystal in shape of a heart and surrounded in an armor shell floated over a pool of purple ectoplasm.

"There it is," Danny called out. "Aim for the crystal!"

They flew in and Moona, Rebecca, and Silverfang bashed away at the armor shell, occasionally swooping back to avoid the erupting ectoplasm that flowed over the heart. At last, they smashed through the armor and as they did, a gust of wind blew them through a long tunnel before returning to the heart chamber.

"Just a few more blows!" Silverfang called out.

Once again, the halfas flew back to the heart and continued their assault. At last, the next layer was destroyed and another wind blasted them through a second tunnel. When they got back, they flew in once more and through their combined effort, they shattered the last layer of armor, revealing the Dark Crystal inside.

"Go for it, guys!" Rebecca shouted.

Focusing their energy, Silverfang and Danny summoned their Ghostly Howl and Wail respectively and let it all out at the crystal. On impact, the crystal shattered into pieces which flew across the heart chamber, except for one quite large fragment that pierced straight into Nocturne's right shoulder.

"AAARRRGHH!" he screamed, almost falling out of the air as he grabbed his shoulder in pain as it bled.

"Nocturne!" Moona called out. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Nocturne grunted, covering the wound. Then he noticed the ectoplasm starting to bubble. "That should do it. Let's get out of here!"

As the ooze reached critical point, the halfas turned and flew out of the chamber. Seconds later, a burst of poisonous ectoplasm shot out behind them.

"GO GO GO!" Danny urged the others on.

And go they did. They zipped around the geysers and dark spouts and soon they flew straight out of Ragnarok's mouth, seconds before the ectoplasm burst out behind them.

From the cave's entrance they could hear the humans, ghosts and their allies cheering in victory. As the Guardians landed and reverted back into their human forms, Clockwork, Walker and the Generals came to join them.

"For all your subtleties, young ones," Clockwork beamed, "you certainly know how to triumph with flare."

The Ghost Guardians and their friends smiled at their praise.

Luna quickly used her Healing powers on her love's wounded shoulder, stopping the bleeding but strangely, the wound didn't seal up completely.

At that moment, Chinook turned to face the motionless Ragnarok. "What's happening to it?"

Clockwork and Walker looked up too and concern crossed their faces.

"I don't know." Clockwork managed to say. "This is most peculiar…"

Then, a flash of shadow from the top of the canyon caught Chinook's attention. He looked up to see a robed figure step forward and raise his scythe. "It's Chronos!"

A surge of purple energy shot out from the crystal on the end of the Eon Lord's scythe and flowed into the frozen face of the Chaos Bringer. At once, the monstrous being's eyes crackled with the same energy and its raised arm reached out and grabbed the edge of the canyon.

"No!" Clockwork gasped.

"What?!" Walker cried.

The dark energy given by the Eon Lord has given it the power Ragnarok need to lurch forward.

"This can't be," Clockwork breathed.

As Ragnarok pushed its way through the snow, Luna, Chinook, Danny, and the other ghosts flew up to get a better view. They could only watch helplessly as the monster reached its hand out as it had reached the Belt of Plagues in no time. There was a blinding flash that made everyone shield their eyes and when it faded, the Chaos Bringer was halfway through the green flames.

"Hahahahahahaaaaaaa!" Chronos laughed from the other side. "You pathetic fools! You thought you could prevent the end of the world? The Darkness is far more powerful than that! I promise you, the Chao Bringer _will _complete the Rings of Destruction and bring about the coming of a new world, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" His laughter echoed across the canyon and sea, even after Chronos had long since disappeared.

"Clockwork, what can we do?" Danny asked his mentor.

"There is no more that can be done," the Time Master sighed grimly. He then turned to the armies gathered below. "Listen to me! Not much time is left. Everyone must get to shelter!"

"What about the outlying populations?" Rebecca asked in concern.

"And there are countless still inside Amity Park and Bao City," Luna added. "They need to be warned!"

"The underground city," Chinook pondered aloud. "Clockwork, there are endless caves down there; we saw them. We can lead them there!"

"No," Clockwork replied. "I need you and your friends here with me." He then turned to Hiro, who had joined the halfas. "Hiro, send your falcons to the outlying regions in the human realm and tell them to get beneath the surface, as deep as they can. Generals, head out to the Ghost Zone. Warn the inhabitants of the dangers and get them to safety. GO, ALL OF YOU!"

As Hiro ran off and the Generals went to their duties, Walker turned to his old friend with a look of curiosity. "I know you're up to something, Clockwork. I've known you for too long."

Clockwork sighed and looked at Danny. "Danny, you and Walker must go with the others."

"But Clockwork, I have to help the Guardians. They're my friends." Danny argued. "I won't leave them!"

Danny shook his head. "If you leave, there will be panic and disorder… a strong leader will be needed and you are one such leader."

"Clockwork, if you think I would just leave my children in this darkest hour, you are mistaken!" Walker growled.

Clockwork then shouted out. "Don't you think I know that? Rebecca is my child as well! They have to do this because it is what their hearts command."

Walker and Danny could only stare in shock as they listened. "Don't worry about me. I'll find my way back once I get Luna, Chinook, and the others through the Belt of Plagues."

Danny nodded sadly and ordered Vlad to set off with the others into caves below. Vlad agreed as he flew off.

"We have to confront Chronos, don't we?" Chinook said somberly.

"I see no other way," Clockwork sighed. "The Belt is weakened, and this may be our only chance to break through. I know there is an activated ghost portal inside there that will lead you to Chronos's fortress since it's impossible to travel through the Ghost Zone from the portals in Amity Park. It's the only way through it."

"Yeah, if we aren't incinerated from the flames first," Rebecca gulped.

"Oh, come on," Writer chuckled. "That doesn't sound so bad. We've been through worse, right?"

Buck and Hana barked in agreement as they wagged their tails, panting to join their partners.

"Writer, Buck…" Chinook let out a sigh of regret. "You both can't come with us."

"What?" Ghost Writer cried out. "But I _always _go with you."

Buck whimpered as he came closer to Chinook. "I'm sorry Buck, but I can't risk your life and you have to be here to watch over Father and Writer for me."

"Chinook is right," Nocturne replied to Writer. "You wouldn't survive in there."

"You need to make sure the others reach the underground city in time," Chinook added. "You've been there before; you could guide them to safety."

"It's important, Writer," Luna finished.

Writer turned back to the siblings. "But, you need me!"

"I know, but right now, there are others who need you more," Chinook replied sadly.

The Ghost Writer's face fell three miles and tried to hold back some tears. Then he turned to the others. "Rebecca, Nocturne, Fright Knight, you have to promise me you will look after these two. We…" He sniffed back a tear. "We've been through a lot together."

"I promise," Rebecca replied.

"Us too," Nocturne added as Fright Knight agreed.

Chinook said as he hugged Buck goodbye. "Goodbye, Buck. Watch over Dad for me. You are the best friend I could ever want. I love you, boy."

Buck whimpered as he licked Chinook's face sadly as he went by Walker's side.

Chinook nodded then turned to Danny. "Danny, I'm counting on you to protect everyone until we get back. You'll be a great king and I'm grateful that you are my best friend in the human world."

Danny bowed his head and nodded. "I'll take care of everyone. And Chinook…" He let out a deep sigh. "In case we never see each other again, I'm… I'm glad that I have gotten to know you and Luna."

Chinook nodded and he grabbed Danny in a big hug. Then he broke off, turned back to Walker as Luna came to him. "Dad, I'm sorry that it had come to this, but you know I have to do this."

Walker stared at his children with concern until he sighed. "Don't worry about me. I'll take care of Buck and the others. But know, no matter what, you could never let me down. Luna, Chinook…" He let out a deep sigh trying to control his emotions. "In case anything happens, I'm… I'm proud of you both and forever will be. And I'm sorry for everything I did wrong about you such as not telling about your past. Your mother will always be with you; she would be proud of you too. Our greatest gift in our life is having you two as our children."

Luna and Chinook nodded, tears in their eyes, and joined their father in a big hug, not wanting to let go. Then they broke off, rubbing their eyes with their hands.

"We'll come back soon," Luna called out. "We love you."

Walker nodded as tears fell. "I love you all!"

"I'm counting on your return," Ghost Writer replied.

Clockwork, Fright Knight, Nocturne, and the halfas took off and flew towards the Belt of Plagues. Halfway across the path, Chinook turned back. "Be careful, Danny and Writer."

"Hey, it's us," Danny replied. "Being careful is all we know…"

As the group followed Clockwork in pursuit of Ragnarok, Writer turned to Walker. "Walker, has Clockwork told you anything about their future? Do you have any idea about what will happen to them?"

"Only a few things, but unfortunately yes," the warden sighed as they set off into the tunnels. "They will face a great loss and their hearts will be challenged harder than they'd ever been. But as long as they have each other, their courage will shine through the darkness… I hope." He said as he hoped for the best of everyone he cared.

_"Aurora, watch over them for me. Let them prevail and return home safely."_

* * *

**This chapter wasn't easy to write, but I managed. I hope you like it.**

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	15. A Knight's Eternal Pride

**Here's Chapter 15!**

**Warning: for sad scenes and death!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 15: A Knight's Eternal Pride**

* * *

**-Near the Belt of Plagues, Atlantic Ocean-**

After a long flight, Clockwork, Luna, Chinook, Rebecca, Nocturne, and Fright Knight landed on the edge of the Belt of Plagues which was located in an uninhabited island in the Atlantic Ocean.

Chinook stared at the glowing green flames as he gulped loudly. "This won't be easy."

"We should be able to offer some protection from the heat," Clockwork said as he and Fright Knight stepped forward. "Stay close to us."

Luna, Chinook, and their friends stood next to Clockwork and Fright Knight as both of them summoned a purple bubble-like ghost shield around them then they set off into the Belt. As they passed through the flames, Chinook could feel the intense heat around them, even through the shield.

"We're almost there." Fright Knight grunted. But then halfway through, Clockwork began to struggle and the bubble started to fade.

"Dad!" Rebecca said as she worriedly came to Clockwork's side.

"Clockwork, let's turn back," Chinook called out. "There has to be another way!"

"Let me help you, Clockwork," Nocturne added. "We'll do it together!" But as he stepped forward, Clockwork shook his head.

"I can do it! Save your strength!"

Fright Knight watched in shock as he struggled. He then nodded his head and suddenly shoves Clockwork out of the way and towards the kids while he channeled the rest of his energy into the shield.

"Fright Knight, what are you doing?" Clockwork asked in alarm.

"Leave the rest to me, Time Master!" Fright Knight turned to the Ghost Guardians. "Luna, Chinook, my friends… I've never done right by any of you. Allow me to do this…"

"What are you saying?" Chinook asked in concern.

The Ghost Knight turned Clockwork, Nocturne, and Rebecca. "I'm depending on all of you to protect the Guardians. They need to battle Chronos… He's the real reason why all this is happening… It has to end…"

The ghosts gasped in horror as they realized what he was planning. "Don't do it, Knight! If you use all your energy to power up the shield, you'll end up fading away!"

Fright Knight only nodded his head. "Yes, I know."

"But why?" Chinook sadly asked.

"Because you are my friends and you gave me a second chance in life. In this world, there are more important things than my life! You still have a tomorrow and for that tomorrow, you must keep fighting. I helped you for the sake the Ghost Guardians and the army. Just leave this to me! I have no regrets dying here or to have died as part of this family!"

Everyone could only stare in sadness and some were forming tears in their eyes as their comrade began struggling. Fright Knight then took out his sword and gave it to Clockwork.

"Give this to Danny, no, to his majesty. He'll need it for his golden rule."

"I will." The Time Master nodded.

"Hurry and Go!"

"But…" Chinook tried to help, but Fright Knight shook his head as he looked at the group.

"LEAVE! I'll entrust you with my spirit! My path ends here… but yours lies beyond this…" As the knight spoke, his body started to glow and his voice grew weaker. "Draw strength from each other and follow your heart… it will never fail you… My friends, I bid you farewell and good luck." He said as tears fell from his face. He then raised his head and his body flashed bright purple as he forced the last of his energy into the shield.

"Now go… Go… GO!"

Suddenly, Luna, Chinook, Rebecca, and the ghosts were flung through the Belt of Plagues and landed on the scorched land beyond. Quickly, Chinook, Luna, Nocturne ran up to the edge of the flames looking for any sign of the Fright Knight, but there was nothing.

"KNNIIGGHHTT!" Chinook yelled.

"FRIGHT KNIGHT, NOOOO!" Luna cried out.

"He's gone," Nocturne breathed. "He gave his life so we could make it through…"

As Luna turned away in tears and Nocturne comforted her as he bowed his head, Chinook started to run back towards the Belt, but Rebecca called out, "Chinook, stop! It's too late. There's nothing you can do for him now!"

Chinook turned back in anger. "No, he isn't gone!"

"Chinook, let him go," Clockwork whispered. "He did what he must. We must respect it."

The Wolf Ghost Guardian looked down sadly but then his body turned pale, his hair turned dark purple, his clothes turned black and purple, his eyes flashed dark red and he yelled in a warped voice, "NO!"

Luna, Nocturne, and Clockwork spun round to see Chinook as Darkfang taking in the air and Rebecca holding her ground in an attempt to hold him back with the chain round their neck.

"Oh no," Luna gasped as she ran up to Rebecca's side. "Not again!"

"Chinook, don't do it!" Rebecca called out, grabbing the chain in her hands.

"You can't stop me!" Darkfang growled at them.

"You're right, only _you_ can do that," Clockwork called out urgently.

"Please Chinook, don't do this!" Rebecca pleaded for him.

At once, a look of despair crossed Darkfang's face and he floated back down, his body turning back to normal as Chinook. Rebecca ran up to her friend's side as the others joined them. "We have to go on. He wanted us to."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Chinook sobbed, tears running down his face. "He was my close friend and comrade! I feel so alone."

"But you're not alone," Rebecca comforted as she hugged Chinook to comforted him. Chinook accepted it as the others joined in as well.

Clockwork meanwhile stared into the flames and sadly spoke. "Farewell, Fright Knight. May the Ancients Ghosts keep your spirit safe and watch over those left behind…You lived your service as a true knight to the end."

Luna then broke off with a sob. "I'm gonna miss you, Knight!"

Chinook stood up and walked over to his sister's side. "We're all going to miss him," he sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder in comfort. Clockwork then stepped forward, closed his eyes and raised his hands. "Let us all remember his sacrifice for this valiant ghost knight has been a loyal comrade in this war; noble, brave, strong, loyal, and forgiving. He never gave up on any of us even in battle."

Luna stepped forward next to Chinook. "He saved us during the Phantom Moon eclipse…"

Rebecca added, "And like me, he never let his past actions get in the way of my friends…"

"For all these things, we hope that his spirit will live on in our hearts and minds and guide us through these troubled times." Chinook finished his speech and they stood facing the flames in silence. Then Chinook turned into his wolf form and howled into the sky in honor of his lost comrade. When he stopped howling, Chinook and his friends vowed to stop Chronos.

"Come on, let's get going. We're running out of time and the Chaos Bringer is getting closer."

With that, they set off across the Scorched Lands, none of them seeing a flash of blue rise up out of the fires and disappear into the sky…

* * *

The group descended the ledge and entered a field of lava spouts. As they made their way through, they had to fight an army of Ghouls. But working together, they defeated the enemies and the barricades disappeared, allowing them to continue.

After the attack, the Guardians arrived at a cliff overlooking the Burned Lands beyond. A river of lava flowed several feet below them, and on the horizon, they could see the Chaos Bringer heading towards the volcano in the center of the island. Near the erupting peak, they could see the Ghost Portal they had been searching for.

"He's up there somewhere, isn't he?" Luna muttered.

"Yes," Clockwork replied with a nod. "And we have to stop him before it's too late."

Rebecca sighed and bowed her head. "I don't know if I can go through with this."

"I don't know either," Chinook admitted solemnly. "But we have to. You said it yourself; if we don't, then everything we've fought for… everything we've lost… it'll all be for nothing."

"Alright, then… I'll go," Rebecca nodded. "But, only because I want to get rid of this chain."

"Come on, guys," Chinook said. "The air is too thick down here with all this ash. There's probably an updraft near the volcano."

"Then let's get going," Luna declared.

They set off along the cliffs towards the volcano. Soon, they reached a bridge and crossed to the other side and made their way through the smouldering fields.

As they reached the other side, they took off and followed the river of lava upstream towards a large lava fall. Nocturne launched his Ecto-Energy Ball at the cliff side to create ladders to reach the top and they made their way up to the top where they could see the volcano ahead of them. But as they ran forward, another trap was sprung and two giant Dark Spirits burst out of the ground.

"I think Chronos is trying to stall us!" Rebecca cried out.

"We'll see about that," Luna replied as she whipped out her sword.

She and Nocturne charged towards one Dark Spirit. Nocturne charged forward and slashes across the monster's face, sending it reeling back in pain. Luna then focused her energy and her sword began to shimmer and glow with white energy. She then thrust it into the Spirit's leg and it recoiled from the fear entering its mind. Nocturne then used his Telekinesis to send the Beast into the lava below.

Meanwhile, Rebecca narrowly missed the other Dark Spirit's fist as it tried to flatten her. Chinook quickly dived in and fired his ice beam attack on its fist, making it recoil as its hand was seared. Rebecca then struck out with her energy beams, hitting the monster's underbelly. The beast stumbled back, weakened by the attack and Chinook finished it off with a Ghostly Howl.

With the enemy dead, the rock walls lowered and the way was clear once more.

"Look," Rebecca gasped, pointing to the horizon. "Ragnarok's almost at the base of the volcano!"

"Then let's get going," Clockwork declared, flying on ahead. "There's no time to lose!"

With that, the halfas took to the air while being carried by their ghost friends and rode the thermal up towards the Ghost Portal, where their greatest enemy awaited them…

* * *

**-Inside Chronos's Fortress, near the void of the Ghost Zone-**

Up in his dark castle that was once the Guardians temple, Chronos watched through the Dark Crystal sphere as the group flew up towards them.

"It looks like my diversions have failed," Chronos growled. "They will soon reach my throne and stop me."

Chronos then stood up and paced around the throne room. He chuckled evilly as he stared at the three crystals he carries in his hands.

"Do not fret, my friends," Chronos spoke. "All will be over soon. The Guardians' strengths comes from their teamwork. If I can separate them, they might fall easily to my might." He then focused his mind for a moment then grinned. Chronos then looked in the sphere, bringing up an image of Rebecca. "Also, they still have my Terror of the Ghost Zone with them. I wonder if she truly has forgotten her role in my ultimate plan?"

Chronos then looked out from one of the time screens he had inside his room to see the Chaos Bringer making its slow progress towards the volcano. "The time is drawing nearer… and my vengeance will be complete!"

* * *

**And with that, I end this chapter. Think you could guess what kind of crystals Chronos is holding?**

**FYI, in four days time, it will be my birthday, so my last few chapters might take a while.**

** Don't forget to review, please!**


	16. The Void Realm

**Here's Chapter 16!**

**Here we are again as our heroes face one last obstacle before they face the Eon Lord.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 16: The Void Realm  
**

* * *

**-Near Chronos's Fortress, Ghost Zone-**

Deeper and deeper Chinook and his friends flew in the Ghost Zone and soon they reached a zone known as the Void Realm and they saw floating platforms which are broken fragments of the Temple that now hovered farther ahead.

As they flew, Rebecca looked down at the Realms below. "It's beautiful up here."

Chinook looked too and gasped in amazement. From the top, he could see the entire Ghost Zone; the Far Frozen in the north, the Wild Realms to the east, Bao City of to the south and various islands and kingdoms to the west.

"I could sense Ragnarok heading to the volcano." Clockwork worriedly said.

Soon they landed by a large fragment with a large tower, sealed off by a big door. "The tower… it must lead to Chronos's lair," Chinook assumed.

"Thanks for ruining the moment," Rebecca muttered.

"Dad, what is this realm?" Rebecca asked her father. "I've never seen or heard it before."

Clockwork studied the area and sighed as he spoke. "This area is know as the Void Realm. It is a sacred yet forbidden place that no ghost or human dared to enter."

"How come?" Luna asked with concern.

"Because of the Void." Nocturne answered grimly.

"The Void?" Chinook wondered.

"The Void is known as the center of the Ghost Zone. It is a black vortex that it is where the Ghost Zone originated from, but I'm surprised that Chronos even knows it. Whatever he's planning, I'm sure it has something to do with it and the results would be catastrophic."

"Have you ever seen the Void?" Rebecca asked.

"Only the ancient ghosts have seen it. Nobody dared to come at all, let alone see it." Clockwork answered.

"Then there's no time like the present. Come on!" Chinook said as he led the team to the door.

Above the door, there were eight busts of ghosts with their mouths open. Then Chinook located two braziers and he and Luna lit them with their ecto-rays, causing two of the busts to light up.

"Eight busts, so eight braziers," Luna counted. "We have to get going if we're to stop Chronos. Let's search the platforms for the other braziers."

The group took off again and flew across the isles. As they searched, Chinook looked around at the islands and recognized them as rooms of the Temple.

"I still can't believe the Temple is gone," Luna breathed. "I had great memories of this place."

"Me too," Chinook sighed.

"I understand how you two feel, but we can worry about friends and things we lost later," Clockwork told them. "We must focus on our task and find the braziers."

"There's two down there," Rebecca called out, pointing to a broken wall.

They landed on the wall next to a strange-looking statue. Suddenly, the statue fired some clamps out of its mouth. Clockwork and Nocturne jumped aside as one landed between the young halfas and clipped onto the chain round their necks.

Chinook tried to run aside but the clamp held him back and Rebecca was struggling too. "Get us out of here!"

Nocturne knocked the statue away with his Ecto-wave and Clockwork slashed his scythe on the clamp, freeing the others. With that gone, Chinook and Luna lit the two braziers and Chinook looked towards the tower and saw the next two busts light up.

The next two braziers were on two different levels of a large tower. Luna and Nocturne took the one on the top of the tower while Chinook and Rebecca went for the one at the tower's base. Both sides had to take out some flying Ghouls, dark spirits and Wraiths as soon they had the braziers lit.

For the last two, the group had to split up to find them. Soon, Luna and Nocturne found their brazier, but it was covered in Dark Crystals. As they approached, a stab of pain shot through Nocturne's shoulder and he stumbled back with a groan.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," Nocturne lied, getting to his feet. "I'll be fine." He channeled his Ecto-Energy sphere and smashed the crystals away, allowing Luna to lit the brazier.

Nocturne looked back to the tower and saw the seventh bust light up. Seconds later, the last bust also lit up and the door below opened.

"That's it," he muttered as Luna joined him. "Let's head back."

They rejoined the others and made their way back to the tower. Cautiously, they entered, passing through a ruined passage before entering what was once the Temple's Pool Chamber.

"It's hard to believe we used to live here." Luna sadly said as she saw the state of the temple that it is in.

"This place was home to the Guardians and a refuge to their friends." Nocturne agreed to her.

"And now it is used as a throne for that evil ghost! This cannot continue! Let's finish this together!" Chinook angrily declared.

The others rapidly agreed without a doubt. With a nod, the Ghost Guardians made their way up to the platform and took off towards Chronos's lair.

"No guards or reinforcements. We must be expected." Clockwork scowled at the fortress as his hand gripped on the hilt of his staff. "Ready or not, Chronos, your time will come come!"

* * *

**I know it's a small chapter but the next one will be longer. **

**Stay tuned to the final climatic battle. (It won't be the last chapter; I have a couple more in line before it really ends).  
**

** Don't forget to review, please!**


	17. Chronos's Terrible Plan Revealed

**Here's Chapter 17!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 17: Chronos's Plan Revealed**

* * *

**-Chronos's Fortress, Ghost Zone-**

After a long flight, the Ghost Guardians, Nocturne, Rebecca, and Clockwork landed on a platform by the Temple and stood outside the main doors.

They stepped towards the doors and stood still for a moment.

"Well, this is it." Luna said nervously. "It's now or never."

Chinook nodded as he then turned to Rebecca. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm scared," Rebecca replied nervously.

Chinook placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled grimly. "Just stay close to me."

They pushed the door open and entered a darkened room. As soon as they were inside, the door slammed shut and suddenly the room was lit up by torches. They could see they were in some cross between a dojo and Clockwork's lair. Building rubble and scrolls lay on old benches next to a sphere of Dark Crystal.

"I don't remember this back at the Temple," Luna muttered.

"Chronos must have remodeled after he took over," Nocturne assumed. "But why isn't this place part of the floating platforms outside?"

"It's the perfect viewpoint for the final stage of my master plan," a sinister and familiar voice called out from above.

Luna and Chinook looked up and saw an ominous figure flying down near his throne. His face was hooded but they can see his light blue skin, glowing red eye, and silver hair flowing out of his hood. But the main thing is that the dark colored clothes, golden crown, and his Dark Crystal-ended scythe gave away his identity. He gave a malevolent chuckle. "At long last, my guests have arrived. Please... come in."

No doubt about it. He was the ghost from the old book in the Grant Observant's library, the ghost whose statue all but dominated the cavern in the peak of the Well of the Night and whose voice had laughed menacingly from the dark aura as the Chaos Bringer was summoned; it was the Eon Lord himself, Chronos!

"Such determination to get here," Chronos growled at the Guardians. "It seems we share other qualities besides that of our origin and powers."

"No, we're nothing like you!" Chinook yelled.

"Do you think so?" Chronos scowled. "Hmm, we'll get to that."

"Don't listen to him, guys," Rebecca hissed. "Don't listen to anything he says."

"So, the prophesied Moon and Wolf Ghost Guardians… We meet at last." Chronos calmly said as he removed his hood, revealing his face and his scarred eye.

Chinook's eyes narrowed at the figure. "The feeling's mutual… Eon Lord."

"Ah, my infamy precedes me," Chronos sneered stepping into the room. "No doubt my old man Clockwork told you about me; him and that old buffoon the Great Observant."

"How do you know about him?" Luna asked.

"My dear, I know everything about this world," Chronos replied. "The Guardians' Temple, Phantana's Lair, the Yokai Warriors, even the hidden Silver Island… the ancient ghosts taught me and the other guardians all their secrets when we first entered Bao City. But soon it will all be destroyed once the Rings of Destruction sweeps across the world and I shall be its new ruler, thanks to my Dark Crystals... and these crystals! Look familiar?"

Chronos took out the three crystals from his hooded tunic and showed them to his enemies. They were green, black, and white respectively and each one had a light inside of them.

Clockwork and Chinook gasped as they realized what they were. "The Soul Crystals!"

"Yes. The very same crystals that contains the spirits of the Guardians, my old friends." Chronos taunted.

"You mean the very friends you killed during your reign of darkness? They were Timegear's friends, not yours!" Clockwork angrily stated.

"Never mention that name in my presence!" Chronos growled at the Time Master. "I see that you wanted to join this family reunion, father. It's been years seen we have seen each other."

"Not long enough, sadly." Clockwork sneered.

"My, is that anyway to speak to your own child, father?" Chronos faked being hurt by the remark.

"My son was named Alexander and Timegear and you killed him! YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" Clockwork shouted.

Chronos furiously fired his ghost ray at Clockwork that sends him flying to the wall and was weakened from it.

"CLOCKWORK!"

"DADDY!" Rebecca cried as she and the others ran towards him.

"I'm fine." The time master struggled to get up.

Chinook furiously stared at Chronos. "You're gonna regret that! What do you exactly plan to do with the crystals?"

"They will help me create my world," Chronos replied. "When Ragnarok enters the volcano, it will erupt and the Rings will spread across the land. In its main state, it will make the Void unstable but I will then I'll go right down into the Void, where I will sacrifice these crystals, causing their greatest power and my own to help form the new world. This will cause the world to be trapped in time and shrouded in everlasting darkness."

Everyone gasped in horror. "There's no way you would do that!"

"I'm sure that you've have known about my plan," Chronos sniggered. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"That tapestry in the City ruins," Chinook recalled. "It showed you absorbing the crystals' power and then throwing them in a black hole but the last part had been burnt away…"

"It was burnt because the Ancients ghosts didn't want to accept the fate of their 'great warrior'," Chronos explained. "And I would have succeeded if Snowstorm and the others hadn't faced me in combat, and the ancients and Clockwork trapping my spirit into the Well of the Night as well as sealing my essence in that wretched portal on Convexus."

"A fate well deserved for someone like you," Nocturne growled.

"It didn't matter anyway," Chronos retorted. "My powers were so great that I could still control Rebecca and speak to my armies even in my prison. But now that I am free again, my ultimate rebirth will continue as planned."

"Not while we're here, Chronos!" Chinook snapped.

"Ah, but where are my manners?" Chronos sniggered as he turned to the Guardians with a smile across his face. "You look so weary. Please, allow me to make you more comfortable…" He raised a hand and his eye flashed brighter and suddenly the collars and chains around Luna, Chinook, Nocturne, and Rebecca's necks appeared and then broke apart.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" Chronos chuckled, more to Rebecca than to the Guardians. "It's the least I could do for you, Rebecca or should I say Phantana? After all, you've done so much for me."

"You used her!" Chinook cut in angrily.

"I used her, she used you, Nocturne used you, what does it matter, really?" Chronos said with a shrug.

Luna and Chinook turned to Rebecca and Nocturne, puzzled. "What does he mean?"

Rebecca and Nocturne just turned away and looked to the floor.

"What? They don't know?" Chronos sniggered nastily. "Go on, tell them! You mustn't leave them in the dark…"

"Tell us what?" Luna shouted.

"How she and Nocturne lured you to the Well of the Night," Chronos replied, "how they tricked you both into freeing me."

"You're lying!" Rebecca yelled.

"We would never trick our friends, let alone work for a monster like you!" Nocturne yelled in defense.

"Hmmm, I find it peculiar, how you've chosen to remember things," Chronos growled. "Nocturne, I'm surprised that you have forgotten about our last meeting those many years ago. After all, I left you a memoir."

Nocturne rubbed his hand over his scarred eye as he growled at him.

"You mean _he's_ the one that did that to do?" Luna asked in shock. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"There are some things that are not worth mentioning." Nocturne sadly replied.

"Yes. Before I was banished, Nocturne protected Clockwork from my wrath. I spared him knowing that he may be useful to me one day and I was right." Chronos explained as he turned to Chinook. "Let me assure you, it was you who freed me, Chinook, and you two who brought me back. And we have Rebecca and Nocturne to thank for that." He let out an evil laugh.

"Are you saying that both of them were working for you this whole time!?" Clockwork shouted.

"You catch on quick, old timer. By the time the Guardians met Nocturne and Rebecca, they were already under my watch. They didn't know it, but they were doing what I wanted."

Clockwork turned to his friend in concern. "Nocturne… it can't be true."

Luna and Chinook did the same to their loved ones. "Nocturne, Rebecca, is it true?" Chinook managed to ask.

"No," Rebecca retorted, tears in her eyes. "I don't know… I don't know anymore."

"Luna, please believe me." Nocturne pleaded as he held Luna's shoulders while she stared. "I would never betray you."

"Oh, I think you do," Chronos sneered. "But perhaps you need a little nudge…"

His eyes glowed brighter again and suddenly Rebecca let out a cry of pain as her body was taken over by the darkness.

"REBECCA!" Chinook cried out in alarm.

Chronos burst out laughing again as Rebecca transformed into her ghost form Phantana, her body became darker than ever and her eyes faded to white. Then she looked round and let out a sinister shriek, one that a horrified Chinook found all too familiar.

"Rebecca, no!" Clockwork shouted in horror. Luna, Nocturne and Chinook could only stare in shock as Chronos suddenly came towards Nocturne.

"And as for you, you'll need a stronger method of persuasion," Chronos said mysteriously. "Tell me, Nocturne, do you still have that shard from when you tried to help your friends stop the Ragnarok?"

Nocturne stepped back in worry as Luna stared at him. "What's he talking about?"

"He didn't tell you?" Chronos said. "Well then, let me show you…" With a smile, he raised his scythe and the Crystal on the end began to glow.

At once, Nocturne let out a scream of pain as he felt a burning sensation in his mind. He fell to his knees and clutched his head in his hands as he lost control of his senses.

"NOCTURNE!" Luna cried out in horror.

She wanted to run forward, but her body refused to budge and she could only watch helplessly as dark energy sparked from the wound on Nocturne's shoulder. Then suddenly his screams stopped.

Chronos gave a sinister smirk. "Arise, my servant."

Slowly, Nocturne lowered his hands and got to his feet. Then he raised his head, showing a terrible sneer and glowing white eyes.

Luna stepped back in fright. "Nocturne… oh no…"

"Behold the true power of the Dark Crystals!" Chronos cried out. "Now, Nocturne, this Guardian has no purpose to our new world. So I order you to… DESTROY HER!"

"Yes, master," Nocturne replied in a warped voice. Slowly he stepped forward. "Prepare for your end, Guardian!"

"Nocturne, don't do this," Clockwork yelled as Luna was backing away in fear. "This isn't you at all!"

"He can't hear you," Chronos laughed. "My powers are too great. He will destroy her and then help me rule this world! Finish her!"

With a nod, Nocturne swung his claws out but Luna ducked aside and he just hit one of the benches, sending scrolls scattering in the air. Luna just kept ducking and dodging as she was chased across the room.

Meanwhile, Chinook stepped back in fear as the corrupted Rebecca stalked menacingly towards him. Then she lowered her head and charged right into him, knocking into the remains of the statue.

Chronos just watched with great amusement. "Walker and Fright Knight should have warned you," he called out mockingly to Chinook. "You are alone here, young halfa, you have _always_ been alone. Still, here you are, trying so desperately to save this miserable world… refusing to accept the true role of the Ghost Guardian."

"The true role?" Chinook panted as he struggled to his feet.

"Yes," Chronos sneered. "I'm sure you've been told that my friends and I were the first of our kind, but I assure you there have been many. It has been the duty of our predecessors to unleash Ragnarok and the Dark Spirits from the Forbidden Realms, to bring about the Great Cleansing."

"Who told you all this?" Chinook yelled before another charge from Rebecca sent him skidding across the floor.

"Why, I did, of course," Chronos replied. "I told my human half that this was the true nature of our kind. He refused, of course, so I eliminated him. The Ghost Guardian's destiny is to destroy this world!"

Clockwork gasped as he realized that his son wasn't truly evil at all. "Alexander never wanted this, didn't he?!"

"No, I don't believe that!" Chinook yelled, pounding his fist onto the floor.

"Of course you don't," Chronos sniggered. "But you and your sister have fulfilled your destinies nonetheless. In my time, I was stopped, prevented from completing my quest. But you… you have carried the flame, be it through your will or not. And soon, the world will be destroyed, you along with it… And yes, Clockwork, my human half never wanted this. After he used the dark powers from the Forbidden Realms, the dark magic tainted his ghost half, giving birth to the Lord you see today. But don't worry, I'll send you to him soon enough!"

"No," Chinook breathed in despair.

He tried to get up, but Rebecca shoved him away with her powers and knocked him down again.

"Fight back!" she commanded.

As Chronos burst out laughing, Rebecca slapped his face again and again, but Chinook blocked the blows with his fists, tears flowing down his face.

"Fight back!" Rebecca yelled again. "Why won't you fight back?"

Chinook lowered her hands and bowed his head sadly. "Because you left me nothing to fight for…"

Rebecca stepped back in surprise and suddenly the darkness that surrounded her faded and returned to her normal state. She stepped forward and helped Chinook to his feet. "There's always something."

Chinook smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

Unfortunately, Luna was running out of time. Nocturne kept coming at her, his claws raised but she dodged all the blows and yet she couldn't find it in her heart to fight back. She needed to save him so they could stop Chronos, but how?

"You can't run forever," Chronos taunted. "My crystals ensure that Nocturne will never tire out. They have the greatest power of all. Even with the smallest fragment, I can still control them. "

Luna looked round at Nocturne and spotted the wound in his shoulder. "I wonder…"

But her distraction was her downfall. Nocturne charged right into her side and knocked her into the table, knocking the sphere aside.

Nocturne stepped forward with a smile and raised his claws. "This is the end for you!"

Acting quickly, Clockwork suddenly activated his staff and the world around them and Nocturne slowed down. Then Luna quickly called out Nocturne.

"Nocturne_, _can you hear me? I know you're in there!"

For a few tense moments, there wasn't a response but then at last, Luna saw Nocturne struggling to gain control.

"Luna… is that you?" He said weakly.

Luna sighed in relief. "Listen to me, you're being controlled. You've got to fight back!"

"I can't," Nocturne replied, lowering his hands. "He's too strong…"

"Don't give up on me! You're better than that!" She said. "Please, Nocturne! I love you too much to lose you!"

Nocturne gasped at her words as she said the words he always wanted to hear. "But the darkness… it's everywhere… I can feel it…"

Luna got to her feet, staring at him. "Nocturne, please let me help you. Do you trust me?"

There was silence for a moment but then at last. "You know I do."

With a slow nod, Clockwork timed them in and Nocturne stumbled back.

"What are you waiting for?" Chronos called down. "Destroy her!"

Nocturne raised his hand again but as he did, Luna thrust her hands onto his shoulders and focused her energy. At once, her hands began to glow, and the wound started sparking as if it was aware of what was about to happen.

"What are you doing?" Chronos yelled. "Stop that!"

But Nocturne just stood still as Luna sunk her hands into the open wound and grabbed the crystal inside. With great care, she prized it out before tossing it to the floor and firing her Lunar Wave at it.

"NOO!" Chronos screamed as the Dark Crystal was vaporized into dust.

At once, Luna felt Nocturne stagger back and she grabbed him before he could fall. As she did, Nocturne looked up at her lovingly and she could see the warmth in his eyes once more.

"Luna… Thank you," he gasped, throwing his arms around her neck. "I love you too."

"I know." she replied as she cherished the hug.

"ARGH!" Chronos roared in anger. "So be it! You've made your choices and so you shall all suffer the same fate!"

As he spoke, the chain reappeared around the halfas and their partners' necks but they were too focused on the Eon Lord to notice.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Chronos yelled, taking to the outside.

Nocturne got to his feet while Luna used her healing powers on his shoulder. This time, the wound sealed up completely, leaving a very faint scar. He then looked up towards the stairs. "We've got to stop him!"

"But you're still weak," Luna pointed out. "Can you handle this?"

"With you by my side, I can handle anything!" Nocturne replied, holding her hand.

Luna nodded. "You're right. It's time to end this, once and for all!"

Rebecca came to check on her dad who was resting. "Will you be okay?"

Clockwork nodded. "I'll be fine. Go after him and face him once and for all!"

The halfas nodded and they took off outside the Fortress after him, ready to take down the Eon Lord.

* * *

**This was the hardest of the longest Chapters I made so far.**

**Stay tuned to the final climatic battle.**

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	18. The True Guardian Legend

**Here's Chapter 18! **

**And now it's the moment you've been waiting for… the final battle!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 18: The True Guardian Legend  
**

* * *

**-Near the Void, Ghost Zone-**

High above the Fortress, the Ghost Guardians morphed into their ghost forms as they pursued Chronos until they reached him, but what they saw was completely unexpected. He surrounded himself in a dark aura and undergoes a monstrous transformation. When he revealed his new form, he was 10 feet tall, with huge purple bat-like wings, scruffy long silver hair, a muscular build body, very pale purple with black skin, and wears his ripped purple cloak with black pants. In his chest were the soul crystals strapped within, giving him power he needed to fight.

Ahead of them, Chronos turned in midair and hovered before them.

"You with me guys?" Silverfang yelled.

"We're with you," Rebecca replied.

They flew forward as Chronos laughed evilly. "Well done for coming towards me, Guardians. I'm so happy that I could cry!"

Every now and then, Chronos fired one of his shadow shards out, but the halfas dodged aside. Silverfang and Rebecca began shooting their ecto-rays, reflecting the dark shards. The shards pounded into Chronos, knocking him back then Moona swooped past him, singeing him with her Moon Dash attack. With a roar of anger, Chronos swung his arm out and knocked Moona back. But then Silverfang dived into the fray and went for his wolf form to use his Ice Tail attack.

"Watch this, Chronos! Ice tail attack!"

Chronos only shrugged. "I can see right through your technique!" He then dodged the attack but as he did, Moona and Nocturne appeared in front of him by surprise. Then they proceeded slashing his sides with their sword and claws respectively as Chronos yelled in pain as each slash was given to him while they bled.

"He fell for it!" Rebecca was pleased that their trick work.

"Yes." Silverfang agreed. "By faking my attack at him, Luna and Nocturne rendered him unable to move, and turned it into a different attack! Now he's trapped in a barrage of swipes."

"Guys, don't hold back! Go at him with all you have!" Rebecca cheered. Angered by this trap, Chronos quickly swooped away with heavy wounds, but Silverfang and Rebecca set off after him. Rebecca flew overhead, hitting Chronos with her Siren Scream before Silverfang launched into an ice claw attack and slashed into Chronos's side, sending the Eon Lord reeling back.

"Now is our chance!" Silverfang called out to Moona who joined him.

With another roar, Chronos pounced at them, but they dodged out of the way and he swooped through the platforms before striking again. Once more, the Guardians dodged but this time they also charged right into his chest, knocking him back.

As Chronos recovered, he glanced down to the time screens and let out a laugh. "It has begun!"

Moona and Silverfang looked at the time screens and gasped. Ragnarok had reached the base of the volcano and was climbing up to the peak.

"Oh no, we're too late!" Silverfang cried out in panic.

Chronos laughed victoriously as the Chaos Bringer reached the summit and crawled into the volcano. "Welcome to the end of the world!"

At that moment, the volcano erupted in a mighty flare that could probably have been seen from space. Suddenly, they felt a tremor around them. Moona looked around the Ghost Zone and gasped again.

" Silverfang, look!"

Silverfang looked and stared in horror. From far ahead, the black hole known as the Void was becoming unstable as it began sucking some platforms in. The instability is threatening to tear the world apart.

The force caused the Fortress to destroy some walls and flew towards the dragons. With a roar of laughter, Chronos swooped down to his lair and the Guardians took off in pursuit.

At the lair, The Guardians and their friends landed just after Chronos did. With a roar, the Eon Lord fired a blast of ice at them, but Nocturne launched his Ecto-wave and blasted the ice before it hit. Then Moona turned invisible as she disappeared and shot towards Chronos, striking out with her energy sword before reappearing behind him and slashed his back. While Chronos roared in pain, Silverfang positioned himself for his attack.

"This will finish it!" he held his Ice Claws out and charged at Chronos. As the Eon Lord turned round, the Wolf Guardian plunged his claws straight into his chest.

But instead of crying out in pain, Chronos just burst out laughing and shoved Silverfang right back. "Foolish halfa, my powers aren't just for mind control. With the Dark Magic, I have made myself invincible!"

As Silverfang watched, Chronos pulled the claws out of his chest, the wound magically fading away.

"No…"

"Yes, Silverfang, you cannot stop me!" Chronos laughed. "Now, you and your friends will be the first to fall at my hands. I warned you it was futile. No one can defeat the powers of the Darkness!"

Chronos burst out laughing as the remains of the Fortress fell down into the black hole.

"What are we gonna do now?" Moona called out. "His powers are too strong."

As Silverfang struggled to regain his strength, an idea struck him. "That crystal on the end of his scythe might be the source of his strength," Silverfang replied. "If we take out the scythe, we might stand a better chance…"

"It sounds dangerous, but it's worth a try," Rebecca agreed. "I think it's time that the Eon Lord sees the light!"

"Okay," Silverfang shouted standing up. "I'm going in!"

"Alright," Moona nodded.

As he got closer to Chronos, Silverfang tensed himself then he flew towards the Eon Lord and landed on his back.

Chronos spun round and glared angrily. "You…"

Silverfang stood up and smiled. "You can't get rid of us that easily."

"We'll just see about that!" Chronos pointed his staff out and shot some crystal shards out, but Silverfang used his ice claws to shatter the shards before they hit.

With a yell of anger, Chronos ran forward and swung his staff out. Silverfang tried to block the attack with his ghost shield but before he could, Chronos then kicked his legs out from under him, sending the Wolf Guardian down on his back. The Eon Lord stood over Silverfang and placed his foot on his chest as he raised his scythe up. "Now, you will suffer like you have never imagined! You're finished, Guardian!"

"On the contrary, it's you who's finished!" With that, Rebecca swung her Shadow Claws out and cut right through the scythe, sending its crystal-end flipping away.

"What?!" Chronos cried, staring at his damaged scythe.

"Now, Nocturne!" Silverfang yelled.

Suddenly, Nocturne flew in and swatted the crystal up into the air. Then he and Moona fired their Ecto- Energy sphere and Lunar Wave at it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Chronos screamed as the crystal sparked angrily before it shattered into pieces.

Suddenly, Chronos reeled back in pain, clutching his chest. Silverfang got to his feet and stared in amazement as a large wound appeared on the Eon Lord's chest. "What's happening?"

"Without the powers of the staff making him invincible, the wounds we gave him are coming back," Moona called out.

Silverfang then saw that Chronos was still standing despite the heavy wounds.

"No way... he can still stand after taking major hits?" he gasped.

"You think you're winning? You may have gotten stronger over the years, but you're still fifty years too young to be fighting me! You'll never defeat me!" Chronos yelled as he summoned a powerful shield around himself.

Moona charged forward but simply bounced back. Then Silverfang launched his ice beam attack, but the ice repelled back.

"This is not good." Silverfang mumbled.

* * *

Deep in the funnel of the Void, the Guardians were starting to tire. All their attacks hadn't eliminated Chrono's strength and even their strongest blows weren't enough to penetrate the shield.

Chronos burst out laughing again. "This is the end for you!" But suddenly his laughs turned into roars of pain and then his shield began to flicker and fade.

"It looks like his injuries are taking their toll on him. This is our only chance." Silverfang said to his sister. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready!"

"I won't lose to the likes of you! I believe I have no choice, but to destroy you!" Chronos roared, pouncing forward.

But Moona focused her energy and fired a Moon Fury Beam (an ultimate white beam of light) out, holding the Eon Lord back. Then Silverfang ran forward and charged right at Chronos in a move so powerful it destroyed the rest of the Shield and the Fortress.

As the light faded, the Guardians and the others found themselves gliding down the Void but then Chronos pounced on them from behind and slammed them into the sides, threatening to crush them. But the halfas pushed back until they broke free and then charged into Chronos with a yell of anger.

Eventually, the tunnel emerged at the Zone Center, where a huge green crystal glowing with great energy, and Chrnos pulled out of the attack.

"You cannot defeat me!" he roared. "I am eternal!"

He then fired his Fury Beam at them but Moona and Silverfang fired their Fury Beams as well as Nocturne and Rebecca's at the same time and the four attacks met in the middle with no sign of give.

"Just… hang… on!" Silverfang called to everyone.

They focused their energy into their beams and at last their powers blasted through Chronos's attack and smashed into him, knocking him down onto the crystal.

But slowly, Chronos got to his feet again and stared evilly at the Guardians. "Now, where were we?"

"Aw, come on! We have to fight him again!?" Moona angrily shouted.

But as Chronos was about to attack, the crystals in his chest glowed and he suddenly stopped in his place. "...Huh? What's happening?... I can't move...!"

"What's happening?" Rebecca asked nervously.

"Do it! Do it now!" A young male voice called out which surprised everyone. Suddenly Chronos was grabbed and surrounded by glowing silhouettes of three halfas led by a human teen.

"What is this?" Chronos cried out in panic as he saw the spirits beside him.

The human figure stepped forward. "They are the spirits of the Guardians who souls resides in the crystals you hold in your chest."

Silverfang recognized the boy at once. "Timegear!"

"Yes, Wolf Guardian," the human replied. "But in this form, I was called Alexander. You and your friends have performed admirably. But now you must finish the job while we have him in our hold."

"You have to attack all of us if you want to defeat Chronos!" The Storm Guardian Whirlwind grunted.

"It is your only chance!" The Forest Guardian Honeyfern called out.

"But... But if we do that, what will happen to all of you? We might destroy the crystals!" Rebecca cried out in alarm.

"Don't worry about us! Just do it!" The North Wind Guardian Snowstorm cried out to them.

"Alexander?" Silverfang said with concern.

"Listen to me, I have caused a great evil to be born and he is in our hold! We can't hold him forever. If I have to be destroyed with him, then so be it. I've never realized of all the great things that I had until it was all gone and it's all my fault. I was weak and that's why darkness took over me. Please, he has to be stopped! And if you see my dad, tell him that I'm sorry for everything and that I helped you not because I have to, but it is because of everything I saw. For the worlds themselves and for the people in it." Alexander said in tears.

"You're forgiven, my son." Everyone turned to see Clockwork coming in with tears in his eyes. "I'm proud to have such a son like you."

"Father..." Alexander smiled as heavy tears fell. "I'm... I'm ready. That's how I feel." Alexander then turned to Silverfang and Moona. "What are you waiting for? Do this one last thing for all of us Guardians!"

Clockwork nodded. "Come on. You guys have to take it from here."

But Silverfang and Moona refused and backed away as tears fell from their faces. They didn't want to hurt the original Guardians, especially if one of them was Clockwork's son.

"We can't... we won't." Silverfang cried.

Nocturne then angrily shove Silverfang. "You fool! They're ready! I know it's hard but you have to do this for them!"

Silverfang and Moona sniffed as they wiped their tears away. "Okay! Let's do this!"

Silverfang and the others put all their energy for a final attack. Silverfang with his Ghostly Howl, Nocturne's Ecto-Energy Sphere, Rebecca's Energy beam, and Moona's Energy sword and they all fired at Chronos's chest, defeating the Eon Lord once and for all.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chronos screamed as his whole body exploded in a clear light as he faded away to nothing. Then the crystals shackled and the souls disappeared but not before bidding farewell as they smiled at the halfas.

Silverfang and Moona stared at each other as they reverted back to Luna and Chinook while the chain reappeared and then broke apart, freeing them once more.

Suddenly the Ghost Zone trembled and cracks appeared along the green crystal as the ghosts landed.

Rebecca and Nocturne bowed their heads sadly. "Luna, Chinook, we're sorry… we're so sorry."

"Don't be," Chinook soothed. "It's over now."

Rebecca then gasped as a piece broke off from the crystal then another. "So is this it? "

Chinook looked nervous unsure of what to do, but then he heard his mother's voice calling to him. "My son, when a halfa or a ghost dies, he does not truly leave this world… His soul lives on, binding itself with nature and those close to him , offering hope for the future…"

Chinook gasped in realization at the message.

"I can create a teleportation portal out of here, but it won't last long." Clockwork said as he summoned a portal. "You must hurry!" The group were leaving but Luna saw Chinook just standing there.

"Chinook, come on!" She called out, but Chinook shook his head.

"You go! I have to stay."

"WHAT?! What are you saying?" Luna cried out in shock. "Let's go home."

"You go. You belong home with dad, but this is my destiny. I have to leave a Ghost Guardian to protect our home if I fail."

"No! I won't let you!" She cried out as she hugged him. He hugged her back while the others watched.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Go home and tell Dad I love him." Chinook said as he let go. He then turned to Nocturne. "Take care of her."

"I will." Nocturne nodded as he and Luna entered the portal.

Rebecca was nearing the portal until she came across Clockwork's face. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Rebecca? What wrong?" But was surprised when suddenly she hugged him.

"Dad, I love you." Rebecca said and then, she pushed him towards the portal as it closed leaving she and Chinook stranded.

"Why did you do that?" Chinook said in shock.

"I'm not leaving without you." Rebecca answered.

Chinook then stepped forward. "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here, Rebecca."

"Chinook, no," Rebecca called out. "You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."

"But where, Rebecca?" Chinook asked. "There will be nothing left. The Ghost Zone is breaking apart and the Earth with it… But I think I can stop it… I think I'm meant to."

Rebecca knew that there was no point in arguing with him and then she nodded. "Then I'm with you to the end."

Chinook smiled then he closed his eyes and focused his powers while Rebecca hugged him not wanting to let go. He felt a great feeling inside him building up and then just before he lost consciousness, he heard Rebecca speak to him, "I love you."

Then the power was unleashed, spreading out through the Void, through the Ghost Zone, through the human world and out into the atmosphere. As the planet started to be destroyed, the energy swept over it and suddenly it was as if time had started going backward as the damages were reversing and fixing the destruction before it happened.

* * *

**And there we go. Evil has been vanquished and peace reigns once more.  
**

**But whatever happened to our heroes? Have they survived? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	19. Dawn of Peace

**Here's Chapter 19! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 19: Dawn of Peace  
**

* * *

**-Bao City, Ghost Zone-**

As the three flew, Clockwork could see the world breaking apart from the Ghost Zone but then he felt a great energy sweep over him. Looking round, he saw some floating platforms fly back to the place where they broke off.

"He did it," a tired Luna breathed as she was being carried by Nocturne. "Way to go, brother."

Then she spotted the City of Bao and they swooped down to land by the entrance. Carefully, Nocturne set Luna down while Clockwork carried the Fright Knight's sword in his hands.

"Clockwork, he did it. Chinook managed to save the world." Nocturne cheered.

But Clockwork didn't make a single sound as he stared in the open space.

"Clockwork?" Nocturne nudged the Time Master to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

"Rebecca stayed behind to be with Chinook… I don't know what became of them."

"Oh no…" Luna managed to say until she heard someone calling.

"HEEY!"

Just then, the three of them saw the Generals, Hiro, Ghost Writer, Danny, Buck, Hana, Walker, and the rest of the ghosts running towards them.

"Luna, Clockwork, you're back," Danny called out.

"Are you alright?" Ghost Writer asked them. "What's going on out there?"

Luna happily ran to them and hugged her father. "Luna, I'm so glad you're safe!"

"I'm sorry to worry you!" she said as she cherished her hug.

"At last, it's over! What a dilemma that was…" Ghost Writer said in relief.

"Yeah." Nocturne agreed.

"The original Guardians would have been so proud if they were here." Frostbite proudly said.

Walker looked around after he let go of Luna. "Where's Chinook? And why isn't Rebecca and Fright Knight with you?"

Danny then gasped. "Chinook…"

Clockwork bowed his head sadly. "I'm sorry, everyone," he muttered as he gave the Soul Shredder to Danny to which he accepted. "The Fright Knight gave his life so that we could get through the Belt of Plagues. He wanted me to give you this for your new role. As for Chinook and Rebecca, I'm afraid I do not know."

The others gasped at the news and Walker immediately asked. "What do you mean 'you don't know'? You're the Master of Time! You're supposed to know everything!"

"He and Rebecca stayed behind to stop the destruction Chronos caused while we escaped. They pushed us into the teleportation portal I had created as they didn't want to risk our lives." Clockwork replied. "I don't know what became of them…"

Luna let out a sob. "No… I've already lost my mother, I can't lose my brother," she whimpered. "Please, Chinook, come up. I don't want you to leave me."

Danny, Hiro, the Generals, Clockwork and the others bowed their heads and Walker turned away.

Just then, they heard a voice speaking to them. "Fear not, my friends. Chinook and Rebecca has not left you."

Everyone looked up and saw a glowing teen stepping towards them.

"Alexander," Clockwork breathed.

"Indeed, father," Alexander aka Timegear replied.

"By the Ancestors," Undergrowth breathed. "The Time Guardian has come among us."

"It defies all belief," Frostbite cried. "To see a spiritual figure in our midst."

"What do you mean, Chinook's not dead?" Luna asked.

"His destiny has been fulfilled, but he still has a life before him," Alexander explained. "I'm entrusting his life to you all. Make sure he lives it well…" With that, he turned and disappeared.

At that very moment, everyone flew out of the Ghost Zone and into Amity Park to see the whole are in one piece. The Ghost Writer pointed ahead. "Hey, look at that!"

Everyone looked round and gasped in amazement. An aurora borealis was seen in the sky just in front of a setting sun, giving an eerie effect.

"Wow," Nocturne gasped. "What's happened here?"

"Chinook happened, that's what," Danny replied as he stepped forward. "Thanks to him, the world is still standing…"

"And thanks to us, Chronos will no longer threaten us all," Luna finished.

"And if Chinook is out there, I'll find him and bring him home." Walker said quietly as he enjoyed the aurora with his daughter and friends.

Behind them, the other humans, ghosts, Yokai Warriors, and soldiers came out from the houses and ghost portals to stare at this incredible sight. Then as the sky darkened, they looked up at the stars to see two new constellations formed overhead; one was in the shape of a wolf and the other showed a halfa next to a crescent moon, symbols for the heroes who saved the world…

* * *

**-Great Observant's Room, Silver Island-**

In the ancient library of the Silver Island, the Great Observant Daeron stood by a large tome watching as pictures appeared on the last page.

Daeron looked up from his work and beamed at the new arrival. "Be welcome, friend. I have long been expecting you. A new age is beginning."

He glanced back at the book to see the last pictures; the world breaking apart and being restored, Bao City and Amity Park being rebuilt, and the Generals standing together with Danny, Luna, Clockwork, Walker, Ghost Writer, the wolves, and all their human and ghost friends.

"With each new age, a worthy ghost is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age," the Great Observant continued. "This has been my duty for millennia. And now, Fright Knight, I pass this honor to you."

At this, the Fright Knight stepped into the library and stared around in amazement. "This is a great honor for me," he breathed.

"Yes. You have been chosen for your loyalty and sacrifice to become the Great Observant for this age," Daeron proclaimed. "And you will be given not only the title but a new name as well. From this moment on, you'll be known as Soul the Great Observant."

Fright Knight was pleased with the new name and nodded, but then a look of concern crossed his face. "And… what of Chinook? Is he…"

"Hmmm, that is the question, isn't it?" Daeron waved his hand, sending the tome away and bringing out a smaller book. As it reached him, it opened up, showing a picture of the young original Ghost Guardians. Then it flipped through pictures of other ghosts and humans before settling on a picture of Fright Knight.

"You see," Daeron continued, "each time a ghost and human dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Chinook…"

"But I'll keep looking," Fright Knight now known as Soul promised as he bowed. "Farewell, Great Observant."

"See you on the other side," Daeron replied.

With that, the old Great Observant spread his arms and began to glow brightly. As he faded, Soul started to glow too and when the light faded, he looked down at himself. His black armor had become silver and he was now wearing a white and gold cloak.

Soul then calmly stepped up to look at the book. "Well, young halfa, where might you be?"

* * *

**Peace has come but where are Chinook and Rebecca?  
**

**Keep reading to find out.**

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	20. Phantom Heart

**Here's Chapter 20! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 20: Phantom Heart  
**

* * *

**-In the Ghost Zone-**

That night, Walker tossed and turned in his sleep, and this time it was surprising. After the stress following the war and near-destruction of the world, he'd hoped to get some sleep, but he just couldn't. Then he remembered why he was worried. There had been no sign of Chinook and Rebecca since that day. As he finally slipped in to sleep, he wondered if they are alive… and then a vision came…

_Lake Eerie being lit up by the rising sun… two halfas, near a cabin as they walked by… as they stepped closer to the lake, the sunlight caught on their skin and hair; white and dark blonde…_

Walker's eyes shot open and he leapt to his feet. "I don't believe it… I have to find them!"

He got up and took to the air, flew over the war-damaged Bao city towards a Ghost Portal which lead him to Aurora's cabin in the human world. The night was dark and it started to rain, but Walker didn't care one bit. He was determined to find the halfas on his own.

He eventually arrived at the cabin where his children were born. He searched inside and saw that the whole room was dark, dusty, and quiet.

"Chinook! Rebecca! Can you hear me? Chinook!" He called out, but no answer came. He realized that they weren't there, so he searched around the yard, but there was no trace of them out there either.

The rain fell harder and the wind blew strongly away. Walker was worried and thought where he could search next. He heard thunder rumbling from the storm and turned to see the forest behind the cabin. He decided to search the forest despite the dangers and weather.

"I'll find you, son. Don't worry."

* * *

**-In the forest-**

An hour has passed and Walker was exhausted. His clothes all muddy from all the slipping and falling in the wet mud on the ground. He was walking through a very narrow path where there are so many crooked trees due to the mudslides that had been happening from the rain. As he walked he didn't notice a root on his path and then he slipped.

He yelled in alarm as he slid down the muddy slide until he suddenly grabbed a tree branch and stopped.

Walker breathed heavily as he held on. "_I can't give up… I still need to look for him, find him and bring him back home_" he boldly thought. He tried to pull himself up, but then the tree branch slowly snapped right before his eyes.

He fell as he felt multiple branches snapping and rocks tumbling until he landed on a ravine. He moaned in pain as he struggled to get hold himself up, and looked up at the sky. All he could see was the rain, blurring up his eyes along with his tears.

With a hoarse voice, he tried his best to call his son out. Chinook was all he could think of and he wanted to see him back home where he's suppose to be.

_"Chinook, Ch-chinook where are you? He's out there somewhere… and he's all alone. I have to… keep him safe no matter what. I have to… keep him safe. Chinook…" _as Walker speaks out again, his voice cracks to the silent response.

As the rain continued to drizzle on, his tears began to spill in. With the grief emotion as though as he had lost his only child. As he glances up at the sky, his vision becomes hazy. Though with a slim chance he has, Walker knew he wouldn't be able to find Chinook with his current condition.

Hours went by and the night was as dark as black as the rain poured down hard in the middle of the forest. Walker, who was still injured from the fall, was still lying motionlessly but alive on the wet, grassy ground. Then the sound of footsteps rustling in the grass came towards him. A big shadow form over him as it grew closer and all went black.

* * *

_"Chinook, where did you go?" Walker called. He was standing in the middle of a flower field alone wearing his usual white clothes only they were cleaner. Everything was peaceful and not cold and dark like the forest where he laid. Everything was bright, sunny, and quiet too as he looked around for his son._

_"Chinook?" When no answer came, he quickly turned around and saw what looked like a figure from behind on the other side of the field._

_"There you are. I was looking for you!" Walker said with relief. "I was so worried! Now, let us go back home together with Rebecca." He happily walked towards the figure but suddenly stopped as he saw what he thought was Chinook quickly turn around and realized that he was a beautiful young woman whom he never thought to meet again._

_"Hello, Walker." The woman calmly but happily said to him. "It's good to see you again after all these years." _

_Walker stared with disbelief at the sight of his late mate Aurora. Unable to control his emotions, he joyfully began to run up towards his love._

_"Aurora!" He shouted as he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. The two of them shared this peaceful moment to be together for a while. Without noticing, Walker was forming tears as he finally was with his true love once again. "I miss you!" he tearfully cried._

_"You haven't change a bit since I last saw you, my love." Aurora whispered as she embraced him one last time. _

_Walker then nervously replied. "Aurora, you saved my life before and I wished I could have done more for you."_

_"There's no need for words, my love." She answered him. "You had to be a mother and father to both our children. For that, I am sorry for leaving this responsibility but forever grateful for raising them into a fine young halfas and Guardians."_

_Walker shook his head. "No, it was no trouble."_

_"I watched over you, Luna, Chinook, and everyone else the whole time." Aurora continued on the embrace as Walker silently shed the happy tears he had._

_"Yeah, I know you have." Walker said with confidence._

_"You have done a good job raising the kids." Aurora said while praising her love. Walker shook as he disagreed with that logic._

_"Don't lie. I have messed up a bunch of times that I lost count."_

_"I mean it, Walker. You know I never lie, my love. Luna and Chinook have both grown up fine."_

_"No, you're wrong because..." Walker stopped and while leaving the embrace, he opened his eyes as he remembered what he doing before all of this happened. "Chinook is lost and so is Rebecca. I was looking for both of them." He looked around the field as he called out to him._

_"Chinook?"_

_"Chinook is fine, trust me." Aurora spoke while calmly looking at Walker who tried to reason with him._

_"But he.."_

_"He is an adult. He knows himself." _

_Walker could only watch with shock as she said those words. "An adult?"_

_"Chinook knows where he is supposed to be. You know that someday, he had to follow his path to find his place in the world, even if it means leaving his loved ones at home." Aurora said with wisdom and patience in her voice. "It's time for you to return now, Walker. To be with your loved ones and to live on for all who are watching you from above." She said her farewells as she waved to her former love. "Remember, Walker, we live in you and always remember that you are never alone no matter what."_

* * *

Walker, still knocked out from the fall, was being carried out of the forest by Chinook and Rebecca who found him in the middle of the night. The forest was quiet and it was nearly dawn. The storm had passed so it was easier to walk through the thick trees. They are finally out of the forest until Chinook spotted the edge of the lake Eerie. They quietly and gently placed Walker in the sand without waking him up. Chinook and Rebecca stood up and walked away towards the mountains.

Walker stirred and was struggling to get up. As he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry but managed to get a glimpse on Chinook. "Chinook?" He whispered but later realized that it was Chinook leaving and called out to him loudly. "Chinook?"

Chinook stopped as he heard his name and turn around to see his father who was recovering from the tumble. Walker saw him with Rebecca and immediately smiled.

"Chinook!" Walker ran forward and grabbed his son. "I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"It's good to see you too, Father," Chinook replied.

Then the warden turned to Rebecca and hugged her too. "You did it! You both stopped Chronos and saved the world!"

"It was mostly Chinook who did it," Rebecca said modestly.

"You both did it," Walker said as he began to walk. "Come. Let's go home."

Chinook's smile suddenly dropped as he said. "I'm not going home."

Walker stopped and immediately turned to Chinook. "What?"

"I said we're not coming home. Not yet actually." Walker stared at them in shock.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"As a ghost guardian, I want to protect the human world as much as the Ghost Zone. This war had ravaged the lands beyond and we have to go there now. It might take a while, but we'll come back."

"In the meantime, please watch over my father for me." Rebecca pleaded.

Walker was at a loss at words as he realized what was happening. "This is what you want?" Chinook stared quietly as he nodded his head saying yes. Walker sadly tried to reason with him not to leave.

"But..." he struggled with sadness. "I haven't done anything for you yet. Aren't I ...Aren't I suppose to have taught you something important in life by now?"

The halfas gasped as they heard what he tried to say to them. Chinook realized that his father doesn't want him to go. He stared as he continued.

"What have I taught you?" Walker cried as tears were forming in his eyes. Chinook didn't answered, just continued staring in sadness. Seeing him like this only made him harder for him to leave.

"Please don't go... not yet.." Walker whimpered with great sorrow.

Chinook, in his mind, he wanted to stay with his family, but in his heart, he knew that he should leave to follow his destiny. As the wind blows through them, Chinook knew it was time as he nodded to Rebecca and she did in return. He sadly took one last at Walker as he and Rebecca transformed into their ghost forms and flew over the mountains at high speed.

Walker then cried out to him. "WAIT! CHINOOK!"

Chinook and Rebecca continued flying despite hearing Walker calling out to them.

"REBECCA! DON'T GO!" But with no avail, the halfas disappeared on the mountaintop. Walker didn't hesitate to fly and tried to keep up with him despite his bruised and tired body to the mountaintop. By the time he reached the top, they were nowhere to be found.

Walker's eyes welled up with tears as he realized he was gone. He dropped down to his knees as he cried and let the tears spill out. "Chinook. I'm sorry that I've failed you. Please come back to me." He pleaded to him not know that a shadow was over him.

"You didn't fail me and you definitely never will." Walker surprised to hear the voice he wanted to hear, he looked up and saw Chinook face to face with tears in Chinook's face as well. Walker didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Chinook, I...I..."

"You don't have to say anything." Chinook started as they embraced. "You did everything for me and I will never change anything that had happen to us. Together we had achieved peace to our home and found true happiness. No matter where I go, you will always be my father."

"And You will always be in my heart as well as your sister, too. Will you come back to us?" Walker pleaded. "It's just so hard to let you go."

"I promise that when I come home from my journey, it will be forever. Do you promise to take care of Luna and Buck for me until then?" Chinook asked.

"I promise. Just remember that we are forever proud of you."

"I know, but I will always return to you and to our family. Just remember that... I love you, Dad, and Mom, Luna, Clockwork, and Buck." They had one final goodbye hug and Chinook let go and transform into his wolf form. "Goodbye, Dad. Tell Luna, I finally had found where I belong."

Walker nodded as he promised him that. Chinook took one last look at his father and left while Rebecca flew towards the sky. Chinook deep in thought had been thinking about his choice.

_"I had been waiting so long to have freedom. But that goodbye was harder than I imagined. I will never forget my family and how we all won our future together."_

He stopped in the edge of a cliff and turned around to see Walker walking away. And with that, he took a deep breath and howled to the sky as the sun shone ever so brightly as it rose to the sky. Walker stopped and turned to see the silver wolf that was his son. The sunrise shone its bright rays at Chinook as a symbol of the promise of his return one day. Chinook smiled as he understood his son's howl as a cry of farewell.

"He's right, you will be fine. Good bye, my son. Live your life and take care!"

Chinook had finished his howl and he and Rebecca waved goodbye as they flew over the forest where they will travel the lands as they help the people along the way.

As they flew, Chinook then turned to look at Rebecca. "By the way… I love you too."

Rebecca gasped then threw her arms around Chinook's neck. "You heard me!"

"I've always known," Chinook replied.

Then they looked into each other's eyes, drew their heads closer and they kissed. After the kiss, Chinook then spoke. "Right, let's get going."

"Lead the way," Rebecca said.

* * *

**Just one more chapter to go! **

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	21. A Bright Future

**Here's the Final Chapter! **

**We've come a long way but now this is the final chapter in my trilogy.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Dawn of the Phantom Dimension**

**Chapter 21: A Bright Future**

* * *

**Luna's POV**

_It's been years now, but Dad remembers everything about that morning when my brother left. The leaves in the beech trees, the glaring spider webs, even the sky itself. All of them shone as if they had been scrubbed clean from the rain. In a single night, the whole world had been reborn. To Dad it happened._

_Over the years that passed, my brother and I continued to watch over both the Ghost Zone and the human world. Before Chinook left, Dad reminisced about the 18 years he spent raising us. He said that the time had passed just like any dream. He smiled as he said it with his gaze fixed at the peak at a distant mountain. At that moment I knew that he will return. He was fine, we all were. Things had been peaceful lately especially with our friend Danny as the king of Ghost Zone. The best thing about our jobs now was that we weren't doing it alone anymore. Nocturne and Rebecca had always been our side ever since the chains were destroyed and since then, the love between us had grown._

* * *

When Chinook and Rebecca returned from their journey, there was a great celebration waiting for them. Ghosts, humans, Yokai Warriors, and all their allies were all cheering as the halfas landed.

Danny and Hiro were with the Generals, Walker, and Clockwork as they landed. Luna, Walker, and even Buck rejoiced at seeing Chinook back again and they thanked Rebecca for staying with him all this time. Later on, the Generals held a proper memorial service to Fright Knight, Timegear, and all of the others who had fallen during the two years of battling the Dark Armies.

A year later, Clockwork came to the Guardians as he told them that it was time for Danny to receive his crown. They accompanied their friend, who was now 17 years old, alongside many ghosts behind them while Clockwork led the way.

Danny flew around in the Speeder for a while until they reached the castle. It was a large castle and it looked similar to the one that Pariah Dark had, only newer. It is mostly white with some black in it with towers, flags, and plenty of windows.

When Danny came towards the castle, two observants suddenly appeared right in front of them. They looked like your usual observants but those two were wearing different clothing. The first one had a silvery white tunic with a red cape and a golden headpiece while the other had a black tunic with a blue cape and a silver headpiece. Everyone was amazed by their sudden appearance.

"Hello. Who are you?" Danny kindly asked as he walked closer.

"I salute you, your majesty, and bid you a warm welcome as well as the famous Ghost Guardians." The first observant said as he bowed to Danny, Luna and Chinook.

"I salute you, Danny, the king of the Ghost Zone and the Ghost Guardians as you all come at last." The second observant answered.

"Who are you?" Chinook asked.

The observants introduced themselves to them. "We are the ancient guardians of the throne in the castle. I am Oron and this is Zila. We've seen you grow into a brave, strong, and wise leader and we are proud to be able to present the crown to you, finally."

The others watched in awe as they listened to them.

"We are honored to serve you as we have waited for a kind and just king to take over the throne for centuries." The observants said simultaneously. They came towards Danny. "If you come with us, your majesty."

"Of course. But what about my friends?" Danny asked.

"It's your decision." Oron and Zila answered.

"Come on, follow us." Danny motioned his friends to follow which they immediately agreed.

Every ghost, human, and allies gathered as they all entered the castle. As they walked through it, they saw all the rooms. Most of the rooms were furnished, but there were a few that needed things in it. There was even a throne room as well which is a place where he'd appear before his ghostly subjects when a problem arises. They all stared amazed by the scenery and decorations that sparkled inside the castle. They walked until they finally reached the castle throne.

"Your throne awaits." Oron and Zila said and bowed as Danny walked past them and closer to the throne. He was nervous at first, but with some encouragement from Luna and Chinook, he slowly sat on the throne while the observants recited their royal protocol.

"By the powers vested in us by the ancients ghost and our ancestors we now pronounce you his majesty, Phantom, the king of the Ghost Zone." They said as they presented him the green crown of fire to him. "May your wisdom guide you always." They placed the crown over his head as the others watched proudly and cheered for him.

"HOORAY, DANNY!

"You're the best!"

Oron then came to him. "Now we have a surprise for you, my king. Even though you will have to live in the castle, you may go back to the human world whenever you want. The castle has been specially set up to be like the real world."

Danny smiled as all his friends cheered for the new king while the Ghost Guardians stood besides their loved ones and their family with proud looks on their faces.

* * *

In the months that followed, Luna and Chinook's relationship with Nocturne and Rebecca grew and then, they were soon married. Around that same week, Danny declared his love for his best friend/ girlfriend Sam and she became his queen after they were married.

Things have never looked better for the Guardians. Boy, where they wrong as they realized that years later.

* * *

**-Five years later-**

It was nearly nearly dawn around 4:00 am, the sun's barely out in the human realm. An adult Chinook stands outside his bedroom, pacing outside the door. Ever since he married Rebecca, they decided to live in his mother's cabin while Luna and Nocturne lived in the ghost zone in Bao City with Walker and the other ghosts.

In the living room, the others waited patiently in silence. Walker was busy reading a book, Danny stood besides Sam who was holding their infant son whom they named Adrian. He's the exact image of his father except he shared his mother's violet eyes and was born about a month ago.

Luna and Nocturne were sitting in the couch as Nocturne held his one year old son. He is a halfa with black hair and light blue eyes and pale skin. He mostly resembles Nocturne, though his eyes came from the mother side. They decided to name him Lune, which is french for 'moon'. Clockwork was nervously twisting his staff as he waited with Chinook.

"I can't believe this is happening so soon. I should be in there with Rebecca!" Chinook complains as he eyed the door, as if debating whether or not to go in.

"It's tradition, Chinook," Danny replied, as he tried to calm the Ghost Guardian leader. About an hour ago, Chinook had gotten news that his wife had gone into labor. As soon as he heard that, he bolted towards the ghost zone to fetch the doctor, though Rebecca only had enough time to reassure him everything would be alright before the doctor pushed him out of the room.

"What if something goes wrong?" he demands, "What if something happens to her and I won't be able to help her-" he stops when he feels Walker's hand on his shoulder.

"Relax," he orders, "Rebecca will be fine, my son. She's strong like you and she has wisdom and courage just like Clockwork."

"Besides, you probably wouldn't want to be in there." Danny reassured him. "Women gets a new kind of high leveled super strength when they're in labor."

Chinook looks at Danny doubtfully until he saw Nocturne raises his hand. "You could say that again. Luna almost broke my wrist when we had Lune." That made everyone chuckle as Luna blushed in embarrassment.

Chinook, however, forces himself to relax, but keeps glancing impatiently at the ever-so slow clock. Like him, Clockwork felt extremely conflicted. While he wasn't upset that his daughter was with child, he was nervous. Losing his original family was hard for him and his life was full of challenges. He had seen everything, knew everything, and endured everything. Right now, he hoped for the safety of both his daughter and her baby.

Over the months, several doubts came to Chinook. What if he wasn't a good parent? What if the child doesn't like him? What if-

But before he can let another unnerving thought pass through his mind, the door bursts open and the doctor pops out. "Congratulations, sir, you're officially a father now!"

Chinook is speechless, and it takes him several seconds to speak. "And what about-?"

"Everything went very well. Your wife is just fine and as for the baby, well, you're in for a surprise." the doctor chuckled as he ushers him in. Chinook doubts start coming back to him as he steps into the room, seeing Luna, Walker, and Danny wish him luck.

"Congratulations, Chinook." Danny smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll catch up to you, brother." Luna kindly said.

"Go ahead. Be with your wife." Walker proudly said.

* * *

Chinook walked into the room and sure enough there was Rebecca, sitting upright with the pillows at her back in the bed, looking lovingly down upon two bundled blankets in her arms. She looks up at her husband and nods, happy that this moment has finally come.

"Hello, Chinook." She softly said as she watched him gulped nervously before he smiled. "Well, come in. They don't bite, at least not yet." She motioned for him to come over.

Chinook slowly walks over to the side of the bed and sits down while Rebecca started showing him the bundles. To his surprise, it wasn't one but two babies in her arms, a pair of healthy twins.

The first bundle opened to reveal a tiny baby girl. She looked everything like Rebecca, from the dark blonde hair which was now slightly loose, to the beautiful brown eye, to the peach skin she has.

The second bundle was revealed to be a boy. Surprisingly, he was the exact image of Walker sharing his white skin and green eyes. It seems the only thing he gained from his father was his snow white hair, which was now nothing but a little bit of fuzz.

_'I have a son and a daughter'_, Chinook thinks to himself as Rebecca adjusts his arms so he can properly hold the babies. This was was their children. They created the tiny beings in his arms together with their love. He suddenly finds himself on the verge of tears as Rebecca leans in to gaze again at the babies and lean her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Rebecca, they're so beautiful, just like you." Chinook lovingly said to her.

She giggled as she saw their son stirred slightly in his arms. "And you, too."

The happy parents suddenly heard the door opening and smiled as the rest of their family entered. Luna, Nocturne, Lune, Walker, Clockwork, Danny, Sam, and little Adrian.

"Oh, my. They're twins." Luna joyfully said.

"Look at me. I'm an uncle!" Nocturne happily replied.

"And we're grandparents!" Walker said as Clockwork agreed.

"I see that your son looks a lot like Walker. The doctor told me that he's a ghost baby." Clockwork explained as the others looked surprised. "It's natural that by crossing two halfas together, they tend to have halfa, ghost, or even human babies."

"So that means our son is a ghost while our daughter is a halfa." Rebecca said.

"Well, I don't care whether they're ghosts, halfas, or humans. The important is that they are healthy and well." Chinook said as he wiped happy tears from his eyes.

"So, what are their names?" Sam asked.

The couple looked at each other and smiled until Chinook spoke. "The girl is Kiara and the boy... I think we're gonna go with Walter." Walker was surprised as he listened to his son. "Because you showed us that there is no way to be a perfect parent, but a million ways to be a good one."

Walker was moved as he shed tears at the sight as well as Luna while she was being comforted by her mate.

Then suddenly, everyone heard scratching from the door and Danny came to open it. The silver wolf Hana came happily by Chinook's side. The others smiled at her as she came i, but she wasn't alone. One by one, puppies followed behind.

"Oh look. Here they come." Chinook said as the puppies came and named them one at a time.

First came a male black pup with neon green patches around his eyes, neon green hair, green eyes, one green paw and a grey underbelly and paws on the back. He was the exact image of Buck.

"Alpha"

The second was a full jet black female pup with green eyes and one green tip on her left ear.

"Holly"

Then came a male silver blue pup with a pale silver underbelly and muzzle, pale silver back paws, red eyes, and two small circles on his forehead.

"Rune"

Next was a male black pup with neon green stripes from head to tail, green tipped ears, green lines under his eyes, and green eyes.

"Tiger"

Followed by Tiger was a female silver blue pup with pale silver paws, a sky blue stripe from her forehead all the way to her tail, pale silver underbelly and muzzle, a white spot on her face and red eyes. She was the exact image of Hana.

"Hoshi"

The last puppy was surprisingly an albino male pup. He has white fur, red eyes, and has a long fang sticking out of his mouth.

"And my favorite, White Fang."

Everyone smiled as Buck finally came in with his family to see the newest additions to the family. The new parents press their foreheads together as they cherished the moment. It was magical. In their hearts, they knew their journey was over and they could only look to the future to see where it would take them.

* * *

And on the Silver Island, Soul watched as the first pages of the new age formed on the new tome, showing pictures of Danny standing between the Ghost Guardians, Walker and Clockwork behind them, the young Lune, Walter, and Kiara together in their parent's arms, Buck, Hana and the pups on the bottom, and Frostbite and the other ghosts hovering in the sky.

"The new age will be one of peace," Soul recalled Daeron's words and he smiled as he looked at the picture of Luna and Chinook with their mates and children. "May this peace last forever till the true end of days…"

* * *

**Chinook's POV**

_And this is our story of how we became the legendary Ghost Guardians and fulfilled our destinies. Our story ends here, but we had many more adventures. This is a tale of some adventures we had in our youths. What happened after that is another tale entirely._

_Now we protect our homes, both the human realm and ghost zone, and our families, both old and new. My sister and I will always be there to protect them. We go wherever our hearts tell us to.  
_

_We belong here and we will always belong here, where our children and their children will always be free._

* * *

**And there we go! This trilogy has been fun yet challenging to write and I hope you've enjoyed it as I did.**

**My thanks goes to everyone who read my story, especially to GoldGuardian2418. **

**Don't forget to review, please!**


End file.
